


He Doesn't Speak Googoo

by Luciana_is_mename



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (i try), Another Kira, Fluff, Gen, L forgets Kira, Ryuk: official Apple Taster, big bro L, child!Light, cute Light, the shinigami go crazy, uncle aizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciana_is_mename/pseuds/Luciana_is_mename
Summary: Ryūk was summoned back to the Shinigami realm by their leader and had to take back his Death Note as he left. This was fine by Light, what wasn't fine by the Yagami was the consequences that thereafter followed. Cast under a curse, his body transforms into that of an four-year-old, snatching good years of growth off him. The Kira Task Force now get their hands full trying to keep it secret. (Fluff [at least, I try to])
Relationships: L & Light, Ryuk & Light, Task Force & Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

'Uhhh, Light-o?'

No response.'

Of course, the genius kid couldn't start speaking to him, the pale guy eating sweets, watching them and pressing those big buttons would lock them up for life, and probably get him a death sentence. Ryūk scratched his chin. Oh, well.

'Thing is, I gotta go back, the old man's summoned us all back to the realm, me, Rem and our Notes. All my Notes, in my case.'

Light Yagami blinked slowly.

'See, thing is, he's pretty pissed off with us being down here on the Earth, breaking the rules and all - I was supposed to kill you after thirty days, but I couldn't,' he explained. Light nonchalantly turned his head  
to the side. 'You know? You're really entertaining and have many tasty apples.. the ones back in Shinigami realm taste real worse.'

Light leaned back on the wall, gazing at him in a tired manner.

'But I don't wanna be turned into ashes, like that other guy: Julius - Ginos (or was it Genus?), so I'll be going - Rem already left. Old boss hates tardy people,' he said. 'I'll watch you from up there though, you're fun, and maybe I'll come down sometimes when it's too boring up there. I've never really listened to the old man, after all. Kid. Our paths break apart here.'

Light closes his eyes as the creature morphed through the walls. A soft sigh escaping through his nose.

'Oh, and be careful,' Ryūk's voice echoed, 'the old guy is pretty crabby these days, he might curse you just-'

Those were the last words Japan's top student heard before his world went swirling into dark.

...

'What's happening?' L murmured, to no one in particular. His hand reached forward, clicking a button. 

On screen, Light Yagami's head (of  
considerably lengthy hair) had suddenly slacked, his eyes rolling back lifelessly like a doll's. The air around them seemed to thrum with energy, then Light began glowing faintly.

It was over in a moment, though, and the task force was left blinking stupidly at the screens. On screen, Light Yagami had begun shrinking, the clothes on him seeming to grow bigger. L's jaw fell open, his dry insomniac eyes widening even further.

Impossible.

'Ryūzaki?' Aizawa grumbled out, his tone faint.

Had he taken too long without resting? Was he hallucinating? L couldn't recall ever hallucinating in his whole life, though, and the other force members were also just as shocked as he was. L leaned back into the chair and allowed his legs to slide his feet to the ground, he sat there like that for a while, not thinking - for once. But he reached a conclusion rather quickly, there was no use doing things that wouldn't change anything.

Then, he rose to his feet, pulled out his cellphone, dailed Watari while making for the prison - er, containment cells and stuffed the  
packet of cookies in his pocket. This was something beyond the current scientific explanations available. He had never experienced magical things, after all. Chief Yagami also had to be alerted to the fact that his prized son had turned into a sleeping toddler with drool dribbling down his chin. Perhaps he had an explanation.. you know family culture, or something, to why it happened.

Had their son invoked a spirit's anger?

...

Pale eyelids flew open, lids blinking at the light, the thick, dirt-coloured lashes seeming to weigh the lids down and slow the blinks to a sleepy stir. L, who had been hovering over the shrunken Light Yagami closest, blinked with surprise at the eye colour - it appeared to be almost a deep orange (no doubts a colour that had darkened naturally with age). Tiny brows furrowed together, two tiny hands reaching up the rub at a pair of attractive eyes. That would also explain the blonde hair, several blonde children's hair darkened as they grew older.

When Light finally woke up, he settled his mouth into a pout - a poor imitation of his older and more professional serious mask - his eyes squinting suspiciously at them, and eyebrows frowning. L was tempted to snort at the adorable site, this was just too much - no wonder everyone just loved him. The boy sat up straight, his hair - which had fell back in his laying position, falling neatly into that usual neat style of his (L added a .6 to his Kira percentage. It wasn't logical how his hair could be so mess yet neat at the same time, not logical. At all.), and crossed his arms.

'Where am I? And who are you people?' he demanded.

L scuttled back to survey the somehow-de-aged-Light-kun. Impressive, L had almost thought he would begin speaking baby Japanese, or act like a regular kid and do something childish. Like cry. His tough act only had one flaw - his voice was weak with fright. This was, obviously, a predictable reaction for any child who would wake up in the presence of grown up strangers, but... L would have narrowed his eyes.. But. 'Light-  
kun.' There was a possibility it was all an act.

He hummed, not looking up, reluctant to be polite to the stranger.

'Don't you know who I am?'

The kid looked up at the question and squinted at him a bit - the lights were too bright, apparently. 'No. But I am warning you, my dad is a policeman, he'll come get me from you soon,' he said in a matter-of-fact- edly way, glaring at him. 'You shall regret having ever kidnapped me, Foreign Sir.'

Aizawa snorted and touched his chin. 'This brings back memories,' he commented. 'Kid was obsessed with the Chief.'

Light's head snapped up at the voice, he lifted his hands to shield his eyes from the white lights and blinked. 'Uncle Aizawa?' he gaped.

The man preened. 'In the flesh, Rai-chan,' he said, quite pleased he wasn't forgotten.

L blinked, Rai-chan? But he soon looked down when something stepped on his (unfortunately) bare toes, the kid had scrambled off the chair to attach himself to Aizawa's pant leg. 'Light-kun, do you know what happened?' L asked. 'Any clues? This is important.'

'I do not know,' he scowled, glaring fiercely at the detective. 'I want to go home.'

'That will not be possible, Light-kun,' L stated, making the boy growl at him.

Behind Matsuda, Chief Yagami slowly stepped forward, his head shaking disbelievingly. 'I must be stuck in some dream. This is impossible. Raito as Rai-chan?'

Light's eyes widened for a second before he scampered forward, the oversized shirt's sleeves obstructing his hands. Which he clenched exitedly at his sides and began exclaiming. 'Father! You're here! There's this weird man standing there,' he informed his father. Adding, with a cautious whisper, 'Is he a bad guy? He sure looks like one to me. And he is unhealthy! He looks like as if he doesn't sleep - I am quite certain he doesn't. And he  
has huge monkey toes. He doesn't comb his hair, too, I bet his mother scolds his all the time! Mama would, if he were my brother.'

The Chief chuckled uneasily,' watching Ryūzaki with a wary eye. He was about to reprimand Light, but when he glanced down at his son, all flushed cheeks, ruffled hair, faint, but merry, laugh lines (18-year-old Light didn't have even the  
slightest of healthy laugh lines something that worried his wife a lot), and big adoring eyes, the Yagami reached down and patted his light hair with a fond smile. 'He isn't a bad guy, Rai-chan, in fact he is the greatest good-guy in the world. He's the world's greatest detective.'

The boy's eyes gleamed. 'Detective?' he repeated. 'Like Encyclopedia Brown? Cam? Inspector Gadget?' he breathed, his eyes scanning the room more interestedly.

L watched curiously as the short three? year old walked up to him and bowed, bright eyes overflowing with questions.

'Hello. My name is Yagami Raito. I just turned four years old,' he declared proudly. L raised a brow, four? with such a height? 'And I'll become a policeman like my father.'

L, not knowing what to do, shrugged down at him dismissively, making Watari shake his head with exasperation. Everyone waited for Light to continue. Which he wasn't doing, instead, he was frowning. Suddenly he looked up and pouted. 'I'm hungry,' he whined.

'Raito usually became quite fussy whenever he was hungry at this age,' Soichiro said, brows lifting panickedly.

As the chief stepped forward they were all thinking one thing: I still haven't completely grasped the reality of the situation.


	2. Rambling Cuddler

Detectives and Oatmeal Porridge

L stood, slouched over, and observed the building's current most interesting object. He had currently stopped observing Amane - he'd decided to simply put her in surveilled quarters, Watari watched her in his place (he'd watch the recorded videos some other time, but it seemed unlikely that Kira would pop out again with Light-kun in such a dilemma). The pale detective decided he'd try to figure out what had turned his most formidable foe into a four year-old kid with tiny hands, tiny feet, short, pudgy limbs, small ears, heck, even his teeth were miniscule!

Maybe he got cursed?

L huffed quietly, ha, the Chief's nationally-prized son cursed? That would serve him right, tch, the brat (literally) had killed many of the great criminals he had been slowly catching - like Bin Laden. Or maybe it was the consequences for being too.. too..? L shrugged, he'd think over the matter when he'd have gathered more information. Right now he wanted to contemplate the kid's eating habits.

There was nothing wrong with it, see, but, it, it.. it was something L had never observed before. Especially with the sort of "evolution" mankind had taken this century (you know, lack of manners and tact was very common these days). Though he had read books about it, he had never actually seen it personally. And L would easily admit (if anyone asked him) that it was impressive - in his standards.

His back was straight and he handled the chopsticks like a professional, in the traditional way, even as he ate, his back never wavered, he steadily brought every bite up to his mouth. It looked natural, which, he was convinced, was the case. Back home in England, the kids were more carefree and gently raised - the elders at Whammy had few rules, which all had nothing to do with manner (which usually resulted with many slouching, ground-friendly children), mainly because they wanted to make the genii feel comfortable. Light was a strange combination, in deed, he was as perfect as a toddler could be. Thonly fault was that Light-kun was humming the tune of If-You're-Happy-and-You-Know-It, something that had made Mastuda grin like an imp and bob his head.

L had to remind himself that the little criminal might be lying. He'd just used his Kira powers. . abilities, abilities, he was more comfortable with that word. Yes. He had used his abilities to transform into a more chubby faced version of himself with hair and eyes of an angel. L's lips turned down. He wouldn't fall for Kira's schemes though, unlike the rest of force - he'd even made the sour Aizawa crouch and smile to try and please him. Aizawa.

'Light-kun is considerably reserved for someone his age, Chief,' L remarked. Making the boy's head swivel round to stare at him suspiciously, eyes pinched up, L blinked: Ok, what was it now? Younger Light, or (as everyone addressed him) Rai-chan, had taken quite a disliking to him. Something he couldn't hide quite as well as his older self, not that he even bothered, kids seemed quite vocally frank with such matters. A comfortable difference from the masks he wore in his older body.

'Ah, yes,' Yagami said, as though reminiscing. 'He has always been like this, even though Sachiko and I never pressured or stressed proper manner. It's quite the wonder.'

The little rascal grinned brightly, brightening the mood round in the room. Except L's, who immediately soured at the brat's embarrassed, yet pleased countenance. Who wouldn't? Especially right after Kira slipped right through his fingers (or handcuffs, in his particular case), and was now playing the clueless child.

A child that was Not (with a capital letter because he was most certainly not) cute in any way. Which kind of normal child ate up their vegetables first? The sort that wasn't cute. Period.

'But Light was quite the strange kid, Chief. I used to struggle whenever I babysat him,' Aizawa remarked.

'I dunno about that,' Matsuda interpolated. 'Raito was a sweet boy, liked helping others and loved coming to the station with Yagami-san.'

L would have liked to ponder over the extents of Kira's powers - something mouth-watering for any scientist - but he was quite angry that Light had once again thrown his plans into jeopardy. He was barely even paying attention to their words.

'You should stand better, Sir Detective,' a little voice informed him. L looked down at the boy, who had finished eating and was standing in front of him with its small arms crossed wisely.

L was sorely tempted to crouch down completely. The kid craning his neck impressively had not a thing to do with it, too.

Light hesitated when those grey eyes settled on him. The detective's look was unsettling! It made him feel as though he'd committed a heavy crime he wanted to confess. So he decided he would help him out, not helping people in need was a crime in his books. Something he was glad to set straight. So he said, 'Your backbone will curve up if you don't, and that would not be good for your body.'

Chief Yagami stepped forward and ruffled his hair. 'Rai-chan, don't poke your nose around too much.'

'I assure you I am in good health, Light-kun,' he replied.

The boy frowned uncertainly for a while before letting it go and turning to tug his father's hand. 'Let's go, I do not like this place, father. Or the detective,' he said, shuffling closer until he was standing beneath the hand, shoulder pressed into Yagami's side.

L could relate. But he never really knew what Light didn't like about him. 'What is it that you don't like in me Light-kun?'

'You are mean,' he said in a concluding manner. Adding a little huff. 'Hmph. Saying I had to stay here. And you do not look as great as my dad said you were. And you look like those people my mom told me to avoid - you're.. you're,' he paused, licking his lips and trying to find the correct word. 'Cleepy, yes, cleepy. Like that killer my dad captured on Friday.'

Mastuda seemed horrified. Aizawa looked as though he wanted to smile and palm his face at the same time. The Chief nearly sputtered.

'And your house is like a prison, too, you need fresh air for your lungs,' he continued not in the least deterred. 'Or your blood will stop working. And-'

'Raito,' Soichiro reprimanded. Making his son halt, looking quite remorsed. 'You are quite mistaken, son, Ryūzaki is respected by policemen and criminals everywhere fear him.'

L and Light both noticed he didn't contradict his other phrases, making Light know he was right in some aspects (a grin spreading on his face, untamed) and L deadpan even more. He was not "cleepy," maybe if the kid had said "creepy" L might have considered his little "And, And" speech.

'He's a Chief like you?' Light asked. That was something he admired - his father was one, after all.

'Curiosity killed the cat, Light,' L muttered in English.

The Chief, knowing that patience is the key with children, was ever so calm. 'No, he is a private detective, he doesn't collaborate with any particular agency.'

He set his hand on his chin and looked up and away, thinking, his mouth opening slightly. L was convinced he was figuring out the meaning of some words his father had just used. But the kid could at least close his mouth, L could spot drool filling his mouth, it could spill over any time now.

He then finally decided to say. 'My father isbthe Chief of the NPA, Sir Detective.'

He was once again in front of L. 'I know,' he replied, turning around dismissively and sitting on the sofa. Ugh, he was tired of this.

'He also solves cases, like a detective.' His tone said "Chief of NPA is more impressive than a detective."

'That is pretty much general knowledge,' L said, pulling the packet of treats from his pocket. 'I don't need you to repeat that to me.'

He was expecting a reply, but Light failed to answer, and L, surprised he didn't get any, looked up from his snacks. Light had stilled and was looking at his treats with shimmering eyes, L looked away. That's dangerous, he thought. Dangerous. This was his first time interacting with a child below nine years-old.

Did they all have such huge eyes?

'Sir Detective?' His tone was cautious.

L looked up instinctively, inwardly shrinking when he met the kid's eyes. The question was already gleaming in them, but there was no way L was sharing his chocky bickies with the brat. They were his, no way he was sharing. No way on Earth. No way at all.

'Please may I have one?' Light asked. Didn't Light dislike sweets? and wasn't he the "mean guy" a few seconds ago?

Aizawa elbowed Mastuda, whispering in vain: 'Watch this.' because everyone heard his whisper.

'No,' L replied. The brat wasn't getting anything from him. Watari had specially ordered these biscuits from England. For HIM. Light was never considered.

His mouth turned down sadly. L had difficulties convincing himself that the boy was acting. I mean, only a monster would think that in the face of a child.

'Just one, please?'

'I don't share with my enemies, Light-kun.'

He ignored the Chief's frantic, warning gaze. He wasn't scared of a brat.

'Please?'

L looked away when his resolve started relenting, his eyes easily gliding to the side, but he was surprised to notice his hand holding a chocolate cookie out to the kid. So he spoke, 'I'll give you one only if you stop looking at me like as if I killed your puppy.'

He took the biscuit with a smile before attempting to sneer. L deadpanned - maybe his cheeks were too heavy for the sneer to work, because that sneer was just adorable.

Wait, no, it wasn't, it was ugly - a movie director would have had him arrested for such a poor attempt.

'I wouldn't get a puppy, I prefer cats,' he said. 'So your words were useless, Sir Detective.'

L looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes.

'But how come you didn't know that?' he demanded suspiciously and forcefully. 'Detectives always figure things out about other people. Are you really one?'

'I have a spyglass, Light,' he sniped. 'And I can uncover fingerprints. Happy?'

The boy took a careful, small bite from the cookie (He didn't drop any crumbs, L observed.) and climbed onto the sofa, settling in beside him. 'No. My dad can do that also,' he said, unimpressed and staring up at him with huge eyes.

Watari walked in, stifling a smile at the sight of L, who looked frustrated, sitting beside a curious kid.

L didn't notice anything except for one thought: Don't get all chummy with me Brat.

The task force had, mercifully, dismissed themselves to their quarters, with Watari who had just walked in to guide them away. Leaving L with the chance to kill the boy, why had he thought he was well mannered again? The brat was not well mannered at all. 'I can shoot my targets perfectly,' he said, in an attempt to awe him into silence. 'That's something only detectives can do.'

'No, that is wrong, Mastuda-san passed the police exams this year, Father said he shot 250 out of 250 targets bullseye, and 100 of them were moving targets.'

That was something L was well-aware of. 'Oh? I didn't know, Light-kun.'

The boy smiled at him, his eyes warm and friendly, L sourly noticed that the boy's fondness for him was growing. The more he looked at him, the more he wanted to smile happily (God forbid) with him. It was like an infectious disease. L also suddenly felt like pinching his cheeks or ruffling his head of blonde hair. He was cute. L had to admit it. Very cute. He wondered briefly if this was like having a small brother.

If Light was his small brother L would prance around with him, just to show off what a cute sibling he had. L blinked at that sudden thought.

'May I have another?'

L blinked, quite confused, what? He didn't fail to notice that the boy used "May I" instead of "Can I" like many kids had the bad habit of saying. He looked at Light. The boy was looking eagerly at the package still in his hand. Oh no. No. No, no. 'No, Light, there's only one left. And it's mine. Mine alone.'

He looked away sadly. Making L feel remorseful. L glared at him (not that anyone could even tell the difference if they tried to).

The boy huffed and crossed his arms. 'I'm bored.'

So he was attempting to act nonchalant, L could read him like a book. Which made him feel worse. Somehow. 'I can't say I'm sorry about that, but you'll have to live with it.'

'Don't you have any books?'

'Books?'

He nodded. 'Tousan reads to me when he's home.'

'I'll not read to you, Light-kun.'

The boy's eyes turned to look at him. 'I was going to ask Tousan to read to me. Not you. You probly don't know how to make stories fun, or read. I probly could read better by myself ayways,' he said, mispronouncing several words.

L didn't know what was wrong with him, but the kid riled him up just as much as his older self did. 'I can read fluently in over twenty- one different languages Light-kun. And Japanese is only one of them.'

Light was impressed, temporarily forgetting his earlier demand. 'Woah, really?! That is very nice, Sir Detective.'

L felt his chest swell up by itself. There was just something awesome about impressing children. L placed the whole cookie in his mouth.

'Say, Light-kun, how many languages do you know?' Older Light knew 13 languages fluently, and five more (but those were quite rusty), a fact the boy was secretly proud of. L knew over forty seven languages. Fluently.

So that wasn't impressive.

'I speak Thai, from one of my neighbours, and French from Madame Rosier, the library lady,' he sat up straighter. 'My mom also speaks English with me at home, my mother's mother,' he giggled ridiculously at that, 'Is from Eye-land, and they speak English.'

Eyeland? L could have smacked his forehead. If older Light could see himself right now. 'Ireland, you mean to say.'

He beamed. 'Yes! How did you know?'

'I'm a detective,' he said, feeling the need to make sure the brat understood that.

'My dad-'

'Don't start with tales on your dad, I know quite a lot about the Chief already,' he interrupted impatiently.

...

'It's natural, Ryūzaki,' Watari said. 'Yagami is his hero, of course he'll take every chance he has to lower your rank. Especially after the Chief praised you.'

'He was one queer thing.'

'He's a child, L. You need patience with those.'

'Maybe it is just one of his plans, Watari.' L groused, watching the boy. 'I wonder how he turned into this.'

'You could ask him when he turns back.'

Light sighed happily.

'If he turns back.'

Watari sighed. 'You do know that either way, the child would get restless staying in the building right.'

'I'm not letting the Kira suspect out of my sight.'

'I know.'

'And people might inquire after him,' he stated. 'We can't let anyone know what happened.'

'I'll be leaving now,' Watari said, standing up. 'Children need a lot of necessities, some shopping is due.'

'You just like taking care of kids.' 

Watari smiled. 'I admit, I do have a soft spot for children. Especially the genii kids.'

'Smarty-pants, you mean.'

'Considering Light's Yagami IQ is higher than yours, you can call him that.'

L watched him leave before turning back to the suspect, who was sleeping without a care in the world. Peacefully. L felt envious for a moment. But it was soon replaced with something akin to endearment, I mean, who wouldn't? staring at an absolutely cute child sleep. It was something inexinexplicably sweet and different for everyone. It briefly made him wish Light was his son.

He would be the envy of all parents, L smirked. I bet Mrs Yagami had been so. Grey eyes soon turned back to the boy.

He had forgone resting his head on the pillow and was instead clutching it lovingly. L wasn't sure the sentiment was returned to him by the object - he was drooling on the clean pillow. The slight curls at the corners of his mouth gave off the impression of smiling. Tch, he was probably dreaming of detective unicorns or something, L thought. A sour side of L contemplated putting him back in the cell, just to see how he'd like to sleep in the room. We'll see who was slumbering like an angel in the clouds. But he decided he preferred the blissful expression on his face. It was absolutely charming.

L felt convinced he would have melted if he was a slab of butter.

...

Light looked at his breakfast. Looked at Ryūzaki - as he was informed his name was. Looked back at it. And repeated process.

'Where is Tousan?' he demanded. Feeling quite lonely.

'I gave them a holiday. I think I can manage to keep mini-Kira under my own surveillance.'

'Kira?' he scowled.

'Why are you trying to turn your mouth into a rosebud?' L asked, forking a generous piece of cake into his mouth. 'It isn't attractive.'

His eyebrows dropped angrily. 'Do not call me that.'

'What? Kira?'

He deflated. The kids at school sometimes called him that, along with a few other bright names. 'Yes.'

L blinked at the sombre mood he had taken. 'Ok, but you had better eat that.'

Light looked at the huge bowl of a strange sticky soup. 'What is it?'

'Oatmeal, very tasty, common breakfast,' L replied, cutting himself another slice of cake. Light eyed it with disdain. Ahh, there was the familiar dislike of sweets. 'It is also one of the only things I can cook.'

'Why are you eating cake for breakfast?' Light asked. 'Breakfast is the most inpo... important meal of the day. You need all the vitamins that is in normal food. Not cake.'

'There's plenty of that in it. Eat your  
breakfast.'

The boy complied, looking at the foreign breakfast warily. L cautiously watched as Light clenched the huge spoon, dipped the spoon in and pulled out a huge glob of oatmeal, which, as predicted, he couldn't fit in his mouth, and chewed. 'It's yucky.'

'I know,' L responded unfeelingly.

Light opened his mouth and hesitated for a bit, he was unsure of his next phrase. 'May I add in sugar?'

'Yes,' L waved his hand. 'Most prefer honey, though.'

His nose scrunched up. 'I don't like honey it's watery.'

'I know.'

'But I like sugar, it is different.'

L stood up and began dumping spoons of sugar into his bowl. So that he could start eating and leave him alone. He roughly mixed the sugar in and sat back down. 'Just eat, ok?'

Light, pleased with the sweetness, began eating, slowly dragging the spoon across the top, it was too hot. 'Hotmeal is a weird porredge,' he said, blowing on the spoon. 'But I like it.'

L gazed at him unflatteringly. 'It's oatmeal, not hotmeal. And porridge, not porredge.' He didn't find those pronunciation mistakes cute at all. Nope.

'Oh, thank you, I made a mistake,' he said.

Then, scooting closer to him, the boy peered at the laptop computer on the table. 'What are you doing?'

'None of your business.' He scooted away, trying to ward off the boy with an unnerving glare. Dammit I'm not a comforter!

L flinched when he butted his arm over his head with his brow and peered at the screen closer. The contact was too sudden, he wasn't one for such warm gestures. 'Boring, don't you know how to use a computer? The lady on the computer is only painting her nails.'

'If you were expecting games, then I'm not sorry to disappoint you, I hate computer games.'

'I thought you would be talking to someone, my mother always lets me see grandad on the computer. That is fun, never boring. He tells me about the war,' he explained.

L didn't fail to notice that the boy had somehow eased his leg down to use it as a table for his bowl of oatmeal. The bottom was hot, kid! L wanted to reprimand him, but he looked so happy with everything that the cold detective didn't want to ruin the brightness in his eyes.

'His uncle was a kamikaze soldier!'

His head was now tucked beneath his arm. L blinked slowly, something that was highly unnecessary because his eyes were a bit dry and blinking didn't help. At all. But he had had enough with the kid, making him feel all chummy with everything. 'Kid. Remove yourself and food from my lap, I am not a table, or your pillow.'

He didn't budge. 'Unless you let me see Tousan and Kāsan, then I'll move, and Baby Sayu. I want to see Baby Sayu specially,' he bargained. Then, forgetting his bargain he said, 'I'm a big brother, Sir Detective.'

L wanted to shove his head into his breakfast, just to see how he liked the heat (but that would burn his face, and that would hassle him more than the contact-friendly boy trying to comfort himself). 'I know. Now will you move?'

He craned his head, resting back on L's chest,'Not until you say yes.'

How did Light turn from this strange friendly (mean little rascal of a) child into a calculating, scheming Kira? 'I won't.'

'Then I won't move. I like it like this,' he concluded. 'But Detective-san doesn't seem to want my cheering up.'

'Cheering up?' L repeated, closing the window onscreen when Misa began pulling off her shirt.

'You are tired. I am trying to help. Mother gives me a hug and kiss when I am sad,' he said wisely, closing heavy eyelids. 'But I wouldn't kiss you, you're a thin meany, but you don't smile, mother says I should always help people smile. Like Baby Sayu,' he smiled dreamily, 'now she's smiling more than when she was all pink and folded with no hair. And she is so beautiful, I like her hair, it is so black like, like.. a pretty cat's hair?'

L blinked, again as the boy rambled on (if this continued, he'll become sleepy). He looked tired? And didn't smile? Well, of course, L avoided sleeping and saw no use in displaying emotion.

'But you really need to comb your hair. Mother said if you don't comb your, baby rats will form in your hair.'

'That's ridiculous.'

Light, surprised out of his rant, let go of the bowl, which slid off his leg and landed with a "tap" on the sofa, the boys eyes widened to the size of daisies. L's eyes watered instinctively when the porridge spilled out and pooled on the seat.

Light, wisely, scampered away (L couldn't help but sourly notice that he ate the oatmeal left on the spoon, cheeky brat), an apology lingering behind him.

L slowly stood up, luckily the jeans had absorbed some of the porridge's heat. But. But.

His rump was burnt! How was he going to seat himself anymore?

That kid was dead. So dead. L didn't care if he had a baby face and cute giggle that would haunt him later. He was going to strangle the kid till he was blue then drown him in a tub of hot water.

'Light Yagami!'

Blonde hair ducked behind a sofa.

...


	3. Short Two Hours

Light drooped his lips turning down, his fingers fiddling with the hem of the Sailor Moon-themed shirt Watari had purchased for him. 'I'm sorry.'

L glared at the kid (not that the difference was even visible). 'Is that all you are saying to excuse yourself?'

Light tilted his head and stared up at him, nodding affirmatively, his chin pushed up remorsefully. L uselessly tried to think of drowning the boy again, the bath downstairs was big enough. But it was hard, with the wathe kid was staring at him. L began even wondering if it wasn't his own fault after all, forcing himself to not ruffle the tempting blonde hair reassuringly. 'Thank your lucky coins most of the heat was absorbed by the material of my jeans, Light-kun.'

Light beamed. 'You forgive me?'

L stared at him quietly, feeling cheated. He only let him go because the burns weren't serious.

Light's smile shrivelled off his face with a blink at L's stare. 'I am really sorry, Ryūzaki- san. It was an accident.'

L's thin lips thinned even more severely. He could have bet that the boy only apologised because he was cornered. Literally. The backstabbing little charmer.

'Ryūzaki! You aren't gobbling cake, what a pleasant surprise.'

A smile spread across the boy's face a second before he ran around L and scampered over to Watari. L also turned around and slouched over to the duo. Light was beaming at Watari, who had ruffled his hair and given him a thick picture book labeled The Wizard of Oz.

I hope that wasn't bought from my money, L groused silently. Knowing Watari, though, the chances were slim. He had already spent plenty over the spoilt Yagami, what with purchasing the latest cameras for surveillance during the surveillance days and building a building. But then again, I had told Watari that I would exclusively pay every pound expended on the Kira Case.

'I hope you fed him, Ryūzaki,' Watari said.

'He did,' Light intervened, proudly. L wanted to roll his eyes, but they were quite sore from lack of sleep, so he huffed silently - the kid didn't have to sound so satisfied with himself; I am the one who cooked it.

'It was a sticky mush called oatmeal, Watari-san.' He gestured vividly, forming imaginary images. 'It needed a lo-ot of sugar though-'

L could personally agree with that.

'-and it was hot-'

L interrupted. 'And he spilt it all over me, Watari.'

'That means you didn't get a full breakfast,' Watari wisely concluded, totally ignoring L's complaint.

'I hope it is not a foreign breakfast, Ji-san,' Light said, grabbing Watari's hand, an eager smile on his face.

'What about my burns, Watari?' L complained, still in his monotonous manner of speaking.

Watari waved his hand dismissively, 'Go put on some wet towels or something, I need to get Light a proper breakfast.'

Why did this happen whenever Watari got himself another kid to take care of? L stared after them jealously. Until Light asked Watari, 'May Ryūzaki come too? He looks really sad.'

L felt his face grow clammy with  
embarrassment when Watari laughed at him, ruffling the boy's hair (Why did all old Englishmen have a fascination with ruffling boys' hair? The kid's hair will fall out at this rate! Not that L cared that his hair was ruffled or anything - it would distress the Chief though.) L's hunched head and shoulders sagged even more.

Why did the boy get a treat in the place of a scolding (or drowning?)

L suspected that this little Kira was an extremely spoilt kid.

...

'Well,' Soichiro said, chuckling. 'I am afraid we are to blame for that.'

L's half-mast eyelids lowered again, his eyes sliding to where Light was watching Aladdin with the other force members. Really? 'How is that, Chief? He is clingy, bipolar, annoying, and spo-'

'Spoilt, yes, I know,' he sighed. 'My wife and I spoilt our children, I am afraid, and for the clinging - well, both my son and daughter were like that. Seeking attention, hugs, but you know what they say about children and hugs..'

He had muttered that last bit. 'Rai-chan quickly grew out of it, though I think peer pressure had something to do with it.'

'So your son right now is like that Hug Trader in Angry Birds?' L deadpanned, as the chief nodded (L wondering how he still looked so wise). 'That is a dangerous trait.'

'Not really, he is like that only towards people he likes, but then again, Light made friends with anyone who'd give him a chance, children are the best things about the world.'

L was slightly impressed, the man showed no reactions to his boss talking about a cartoon character.

'With his attitude?' L asked, eyes almost aghast. 'And speech? Sounds too grown up for his age, don't kids isolate weirdos like him?'

The Chief was about to answer when..

'Can yo fuwend du dis?!'

They both glanced at the group when Mastuda abruptly began singing along with the Genie of the Lamp. Light exploding into peals of childish laughter at his imitation of the song. L wondered again how he made it up the ranks until he was working directly under the Chief.

Said Chief dropped his head into his palm. 'It's like they're desperate for a distraction from the Kira Case and are all pleased with Raichan's sudden transformation... speaking of,' he turned to L, 'Ryuuzaki? Do you know what caused this? My son's-'

'You ain't never had a friend like me!'

'Look,' L cheered lamely, desperate for a change of subject. 'They're singing.'

He hated not knowing the answer to something bad enough already, but now admitting it? He wouldn't do that so easily, especially when he  
himself wanted to know the answer just as bad. Luckily the police officer bought it.

'Makes one wish to join,' the Chief sighed fondly.

L blinked, I know, right? With Light laughing infectiously and clapping his hands, L had the sudden and stupid urge to grin and start singing. Too bad I have a bad voice. 'Not me, I would scorn to do something so mind numbing,' he denied.

'A'addin is silly,' Light piped up.

What in the world happened to the criminal case? L was not fond of all this savage jeopardization of his lifestyle. First the boy (older version, please) forces him out of the shadows (where he enjoyed life) so he could gain information on his suspect and now he is obliged to babysit him when he transforms into a child? Second, the boy was easily distracting everyone and usurping his power over the Task Force into his own chubby fingers. He even had Mogi speaking up more!

L was going to find a solution to this. No matter what, because he wasn't sure he could live with a child. A child (he glared at the merry group of spectators) who was using his working office as a playground, a child filled with stupidity (that was contagious, you know, just look how many people have failed classes because their friend did. L didn't want to become a clingy fat-cheeked stupid detective.) and hugs.

He was going to fix this.

...

'What is it, Light-kun?' L muttered, hoping the boy would go away.

The kid frowned curiously, not budging.

L peered down at the boy - who had lifted his arms in an outstretched manner, staring at him expectantly - and blinked owlishly. What was it now? Did he want to brush his teeth? Or did he want more sweets (the kid was getting too spoilt).

'Up,' Light clarified, miffed that the "great detective" didn't know what he wanted.

L looked up. 'The ceiling's just fine, Light-kun.'

Light's jaw slacked slightly for a short disbelieving moment before he lifted his aching arms higher and said once more. 'Up, Ryūzaki-san.'

'Oh.. For the child's sake, he wants to be carried,' Aizawa chided. 'It's universal language, Ryūzaki, even a Russian would understand what he wants.'

L looked down at Light, who smiled slightly and gestured again. L's eyes rolled back up immediately and said, dismissively, 'No.' Stepped around him and slouched away. Intent on getting to his computer.

Light scowled and crossed his hands. That always worked! Big people always carried him if he asked! Light was tired of using his legs and was tempted to just plop down to the ground and rest his legs, but that was not elegant at all. The boy stuck his tongue out at L's hunched form, it's not like as if he specifically wanted L to carry him, he had wanted his dad to carry him (but Tousan was cast under a witch's spell that gave him white hair [his back might crack, like Grandad's]), in the first place. That was why he had asked him. Well he also wanted to see if he was strong, surely, someone so pale couldn't carry a child.

So Light ambled over to Aizawa and stretched his arms up at him, who easily grabbed him and put him on his sturdy shoulders (Light delightfully grabbing his fascinating hair).

'Hey, Chief?' Aizawa said suddenly. Light waved at his father when he looked towards them. 'I wonder if Light could meet my daughter..'

'That won't be possible,' L cut in. 'We can't let anyone know about "Raichan" so going out is out of question.'

He was a bit sour over the fact that Light hadn't even tried insisting he be carried again and gazed at the grinning pair with his unnerving eyes.

'I can't go out?' Light repeated slowly, before scowling at L with eyes that said he didn't like that.

L couldn't help retorting.'What are you going to do about it?' he mocked.

'I will go out,' he insisted clearly. 'I want to see Madame again and see the blossoms.'

'Hah, we'll see about that.'


	4. Swarthy In Deed

L stopped typing when more poorly concealed laughter burst from Light. He was quite exasperated, this had been going on for a full minute now. L glanced down at Light, who had crawled under the table and was giggling at something from below the table. L could easily see, with the aide of the glass tabletop, that that thing was him. Whatever Light found so funny about him was beyond his knowledge and the way Mastuda kept on concealing smiles was annoying (didn't he give them a day off? or didn't they have anything else better to do apart skim old Kira notes and coddle "Rai-chan?"). L looked to the side, he must be going stupid if he had the time to snark at his own Task members.

L glanced back at the screen.

Light's laughter creeped mirthfully into the air, again.

He tried not to squirm.

Light laughed, with a, sticky (L was  
convinced), hand covering his mouth, L figured - from the sound. And the laughter didn't halt this time around as it usually did.

Ok. That was it. L set his laptop down on Light's head (why was there a glass protecting him again?) and glared at the head propped up on two chubby hands.

'Light-kun,' he said, the usual honorific slipping out without conscious control.

The boy glared at him, quite displeased that his entertainment was cut short.

'What is it, pray tell,' L continued, his voice a deep monotone that spoke of irritation. 'That you find so funny.'

'You, Sir,' he replied, simply.

'What? about me?' L asked. Was Rai-chan stupid or what? did he not know how to formulate a proper reply?

The boy tilted his head, silky blonde hair falling out to the side. 'Your big, bony toes.'

L was tempted to blink, ouch.. that was quite blunt. Older Rai-chan was never this mean, always sugarcoating his words and politely answering questions he was asked. Part of him was beginning to miss that Light. . .on second thoughts, no. . back to the scrawny brat.. 'What is so funny about them?'

'They move all the time when you are not thinking, like, like,' he giggled uncontrollably, waving his fingers in a crackling sort of way, trying to explain. 'Like spiders, or monkey toes! Yes, like monkey toes. Big, skeletonal, monkey toes.'

L looked calmly at him, not missing Aizawa's amused huff, and shortly thought about what to say. You don't know how much I hate you. Did you also know that skeletonal was not really a word? 'And, how is that funny?'

Light shrugged, and smiled secretly. 'I guess the way you also look like a gorilla in your sitting pose, and your bony face from down looks weird, too.'

L deadpanned so badly he wished his eye could twitch instead. Light burst into a new raging fit of giggles, proving his point, L's nose twitched, he was so-o tempted to scowl. Stupid Kira. How did the little rascal even get under the table in the first place? 'What are you even doing under the table?'

'I was playing secret cave,' Light informed him wisely, giving him a look that said the boy thought he was stupid to not have figured it out himself. L sneered right back the best he could using only his flat grey eyes. 'But secret cave is not really fun at your boring house.'

Just so you know, Kira, my house isn't some tall building in a cramped metropolis. I live out here right now because of you, you know. Plus the 'boring house' you are criticizing costs a pretty penny. 'Is secret cave even a real game?' L commented, intending to anger the fat-faced brat.

Light crawled out from under the table and rose to his full height (not as impressive as his older self's shortness [Older Light was merely average height, you know]). The boy gave him a sad look. 'I am sorry you do not know the game, Sir Detective,' he said with a slow nod.

L replied with an unenthusiastic: 'I can see that.'

The boy nodded and extended a palm. 'Come, I shall teach you,' he declared.

If only he had offered information on his super-natural abilities.

L hoped his eyes expressed his straight refusal at the sincere (judging from the earnest eyes) offer. 'Oh, joy,' he mumbled.

Light, taking it as a yes, grinned, grabbed his hand, and pulled. L's huge eyes widened a bit, just how oblivious could children be? He was being sarcastic! Light tugged again, 'Come on, get up, Detective. You are heavy.'

Rai-chan must be incredibly lazy or just unpowerful, L observed, because his hand was just barely lifted by all the insistent tugging. L wanted to warn him that tugging at something in a swivel chair was a bad idea.  
The boy pulled again (missing a playmate, are we, Yagami-chan?), swinging back with the force and tugging. He ended up pulling the swivel chair along with him and fell jarringly to the cold ground, L grinned gleefully in his thoughts.

Light, now frozen on the ground, looked at him for a second before a full blown scowl mastered his features.

Wow, L thought, he must be holding his breath to draw out the complete effects of his scowl. I am so scared.

Light crossed his arms and looked to the side. The corners of his mouth fell lower (heh, must be all that weight in his cheeks, L cracked unsympathetically).

The boy scowled harder. L nearly laughed. Was he trying to kiss the air? No, wait, it looked like he was trying to pull his lips and brow closer to his nose.

Heh, that fall must have hurt him. L tilted his head to the side. 'Oh, my, is Rai-chan feeling alright?' he asked, painting his voice with the hugest amount of sympathy he could muster without curling his tongue. Even a child would be able to hear the glee he was concealing.

His chin quivered slightly.

Weak to a little teasing? hah.

'Don't worry Rai-chan,' Mastuda said, crouching beside the boy.

Where did the idiot pop out from? L groused sourly, Matsuda just had to come and ruin his fun.

'Ryūzaki is just being a big meanie,' he said, quite familiar with how to handle children.

What? How was he the "big meanie"? Light was the one who had been laughing at him all morning. Along with ruining his greatest case ever, the pink faced dwarf is the meanie! Stupid Matsuda.

'Teach me the game?' he asked cheerfully. 'I want to learn it.'

'You do not know how to play secret cave?' Light asked, hesitantly but incredulously, his features softening.

Chief Yagami sighed when Matsuda nodded affirmatively at the boy. Light lifted his arms and waited for Matsuda to lift him to his feet before grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

L just moped at how unfair everything was. Seemed he'll now be left alone for quite some while.

About Seven Hours Later

'Soap?' L repeated, quite miffed. L had left the brat taking a bath (he seemed sensible enough not to drown himself, so the detective had deemed it safe to leave) and now the Chief was asking him if there was any bar soaps left in the room with Light. Because the lavatory was the last place on earth you'd think to look for bar soap.

'Let me clarify myself,' the Chief said at L's look. 'Light had the bad habit of eating soap. I am afraid it might be back with his transformed form.'

Eating soap? How could anyone even stomach the thought of downing something so not sweet?

'Sachiko used to tolerate only the fresh scent of soaps, shampoos and such, when she was pregnant with Raito,' he explained hurriedly. 'I think that is what now causes Light to take an instant liking and fascination to anything that smells like soap-'

That would explain a lot of things, L thought dryly. That boy just adores soap and clean things to an unhealthy level, you know.

'-to the point that he would take to licking bars of soap and gulping down soap bubbles when he was younger,' he said, worriedly. 'It took years for us to break him from the habit.'

L could imagine (what with how enigmatic and unpredictable children were), unsympathetically, hopefully he would choke during a soap-loving session and die. But, 'I didn't see him eating - or licking, as you said, any soap.'

'Of course,' Chief pointed out. 'He waits for the moment he's left unattended.'

That made sense.

L didn't want to go back into that bathroom. Why was the Chief even telling him this? shouldn't he just gallop worriedly to the tub and attend to his spoilt crayon-headed son? Why was he... oh, ah... L had sent the boy to bath in his own quarters. The Chief had some good notions of privacy, that he did.. unlike him, so L might as well humour the responsible man. So the detective turned around and made for the room, reluctantly. Why didn't he want to go back there? the reason was still ringing in his head, Light-kun was singing, merrily to boot, and L didn't want to go anywhere close, Lord knows his bright mood was infectious. It must be another special Kira ability of his.

The boy was still singing, as anyone with an IQ over ten could gather. L paused a bit and tried to place the song. It was ridiculously easy to place (the tune was familiar) but left him quite surprised - where in the world did Light Yagami learn to sing that Green Sleeves song? Even L had never learned the words to it, and he was from England! He should have gotten his older self teach it to him, the younger Light was difficult to handle.

Just imagine him asking it to teach him a song. The kid would probably just sniff arrogantly and turn away, saying something about him not being the world's greatest detective. Older Light would probably just politely agree, with one of those sweet smiles.

L stared at the boy, who was tapping his elbows, facing the other way. Ok, how to say? L opened his mouth, 'I hope you weren't eating soap, Light-chan.'

He spun around dramatically, splashing bubbly water onto the floor.

L's grey eyes widened slightly, acutely taking notice of all the water and soap bubbles on the bathroom floor. The floor! L thought mournfully. Why? Oh, waiiiiiiii? There goes some of his free time, L thought unpleasantly. His bathroom floor, unlike many Japanese ones, wasn't designed to drain water splashed on the floor, meaning he was obliged to mop the floor himself (Watari was never going to do it for him). L had expertly avoided the task by taking showers with the stall door shut (whenever he even deemed himself dirty enough to clean up) and being careful. Now Light Yagami just had to ruin another thing in his current Tokyo life. Again.

He wasn't lazy (really), he just couldn't waste any of his sparse precious time doing anything other than pursuing Kira. But now it seemed that he'll have to spend some lo-ong precious minutes mopping up Rai-chan's mess. This boy was turning out to be a real ruin-everything-for-L.

This was the last time "Ruin-Everything-For-L" took a bath in his bathtub.

L never knew he could create such impressive nicknames.

'Of course I did not,' Light said, sticking a tongue out at him. 'Your soap tastes terrible.'

There was just something so bad about such an adorable angel of a child telling you that something about yours was 'tewwibal.' L felt his heart throb, ouch. Oh, cute child, whyst do you woundeth me so (yeah, genius L couldn't compose anything poetic to save his life)? But something about that phrase had piqued his interest.

'Soaps have different tastes?' L asked, curiously.

Light gave him a suspicious look and spoke with thick haughtiness, 'You're a greatest detective of all time, find the answer yourself.. hn.'

He turned back to 'pshhhh-ing (or whatever that was)' his fingers in the water. Maybe I should get him a rubber duck or something? That generous thought disappeared when he smacked his palms on the surface and splashed more water on the sloshy floor.

Hah? L thought incredulously. Who was it that said Light was cute again? Because he was not cute. The boy had the snottiest, childish attitude he had come across. You know what? he didn't care. L turned around to leave. His intelligence was decreasing the longer he stayed here.

But 'Hey?'

Stopped him.

He turned around with a steady glare to see Light smiling at him. All his negative feelings were burnt away immediately. L blinked, why was he even angry? it was just blasphemous to be angry at something so adorable. He tilted his head in an inquiring manner and waited for Light to finish talking.

He felt as though he could wait for his whole life, if the boy kept on grinning at him and making him feel very important.

Highest in the room.

'I made a poem for you,' he said, putting a heavy cheek on a small hand and resting his elbow on the lip of the tub.

'You did?' L murmured, quite pleased. He walked to the toilet and put down it's seat, perching himself on it easily, expecting to hear said poem. When they spent some heavy seconds without speaking, L said, 'Let's hear it.'

He inhaled, and began. 'Now, I know a man whose name is Ryūzaki,' he began, his nose turning pink and his fingers dancing nervously.

Oo, that is quite the extraordinary hot stuff, for a chibi. But L, despite the good beginning, had a bad feeling about this.

'He pretends that his name is Ryuuzaki Rue - a clear impossibility- but he is a fellow of that obstinate disposition, wilful to have imposed the name upon my Chief as an affront to it's understanding.'

His bubbly, proud chest popped and deflated.

L should have known. And (despite the impressive level the boy was talking with) he was not going to dish out any compliments or smiles for the so-called "poem" when he finished saying it.

'Sir Rue is a broad-shouldered, bony-limbed, swarthy fellow of great strength,' Light composed, blinking softly, his voice dancing into the air smoothly. L even fancied that the particles in the air admired the sound waves. 'Never in a hurry, and always slouching.'

L did not sincerely know if he should take it as a compliment or an insult.

Light continued, unfrustrated. 'He never even seems to do his work on purpose, but will slouch to his computer as if by mere accident; and when he goes to the kitchen for dinner, or goes away for something, he would slouch out, like Cain or the Wandering Jew, as if he has no idea where he was going, and no intentions of ever coming back.'

L has had poems and songs composed for him before by fans, children at Whammy's, or people he solved cases for, but never, ever, was he so literarily (the kid's speech was flawless, for talking's sake!) insulted. But Light seemed so pleasantly sincere that he was doubting that the boy knew just how wrong his words could be taken. Had L been a mobster or something, this would have been his last bath ever.

L deadpanned, of course he knew, Light is someone who never does anything without considering the multiple outcomes.

That gun hidden in the towel shelves was suddenly tempting. But he doubts the kid's Chief father would appreciate the favour he was doing to the world.

'He lodges in a dull grey building with metals as company, and in mornings he comes slouching from his hermitage, with his hands in his pockets and a fork loosely hanging from his dry lips and his sleepless eyes no more alive than they were a night afore. He always slouches, or stands against tables and chairs, locomotively, with his big eyes at half-mast; and, when accosted or otherwise required to move them, he looks up in a half resentful, half puzzled way, as if he couldn't comprehend why he-'

'Okay, stop right there, Rai-chan.'

He stopped, tilting his head, blinking thick, wet lashes and asking, 'Why? do you not like  
it?'

Like hell. L stared at him.

Light frowned and tilted his chin down. Did his eyes just become larger? 'But I really took a long time thinking about it,' he said, sadly. 'I really wanted you to hear it, Sir Ryū.'

L shifted guiltily, those eyes would be the death of him one day. But there was no way he was relenting, the day was not even over and the boy was already making him half crazy, no way he was dropping his guard any lower. 'Oh, you did? For how long?' he said, seemingly unaffected. It was still good to know that he had spent time composing something for HIM.

Huge glittering eyes narrowed at him. Light thought that the lazy detective was acting a bit too satisfied with something. 'While you were filling the bath for me.'

What? Only? L thought. There goes to having impressed the kid into steaming his brain cells to make a poem up for me. Just how good could the boy be? L thought sulkily, even as a kid Kira was as impressive as ever. Well if his older self could crank up a speech right on the spot for an event, then it should not be too surprising if his younger self could crank up a poem in a couple of minutes.

'I am done now,' he grinned, changing the subject good-natured-ly and raising his hands in that "Up"  
manner.

L would have sneered as perfectly as Severus Snape if he knew how to. Changing the subject so suddenly was plain suspicious and, 'I'm not carrying you,' he said. Standing up from the toilet and pulling up his dropping jeans (maybe he should consider getting a belt), he made for the door.

He'll send the Chief to help the kid rinse off and stuff. L wouldn't do it for all the cases in the world.

Kids were hard to deal with.  
L got in trouble with Watari, at least, he could figure, from the look in his mentor's eye. And L could easily tell why and how he got in trouble.

'Ryūzaki,' Watari called. 'Come here for a second.'

L walked over, counted a second in his head and lifted a foot to slink away, but the stern glint in Watari's eyes stopped him immediately. L placed his foot back down and glared down at Light, who was clutching the Chief's leg and staring up at him. L was going to kill the boy. As soon as he spilled the information on how he'd transformed (just thinking of all the undercover missions he could take...) and how he killed people. So that L could kill him in return.

Light had finished telling company about how he'd made a poem for the "greatest detective" (Funny how he said the title easily only when it was convenient to him. No, it was not funny.) and how L said it was not a nice poem. Now, let me get things straight. I did not. Not. Say that it was not a nice poem, I just didn't like it. Maybe the genius could read minds after all? Because L had positively slandered the composition in the depths of his mind.

'Ryūzaki,' Watari said, noticing the glare that no one did. 'You need to adapt to being around children.'

'I do not need to, you want me to, I never thought about having any,' he said. 'Rai-chan just killed the nonexistent idea, either way.'

'You know what I mean,' Watari chided, gently. 'Now, as soon as you apologize to young Light, we shall hear this fantastic poem.'

'Let's compromise and say that I'll apologize after hearing the poem.'

'Stop being so childish..'

'I am fine with that,' Light said, stepping up.

Once again, L got that bad feeling, but he knew that this time it was going to be worse than before. His suspicions were confirmed when Watari began laughing at the boy's description of L, ruffling the brat's soft hair warmly.

Despite himself L felt quite pleased when the boy's cheeks coloured with happiness, seeing someone so purely happy was just so intoxicatingly elating. L could easily forgive him.

...

'Ryū.'

L looked up from his breakfast of chocolate cereal in sweetened (he'd spooned in sugar) strawberry milk. He remembered to look down a second after having looked around uselessly and gave the boy an inquiring look. Light had taken too long to come down for breakfast and that had quite worried L.

Because it wouldn't do if Kira got sick, they would have to take him to the hospital.

Not because he'd been missing the clingy, demanding brat. No. Kira could die for all he cared, he only wanted answers to several questions.

And proving himself right on several points of the Kira Case.

'Are we going out today?'

L observed him quietly for a second, taking in the pillow he was hugging and the paling skin. Lack of melanin was quite unattractive on the boy, it made him look fragile and easy to break. Softer and purer. It was still attracting and cute, but L thought that the warm peach skin was better than the pale white. Somehow. And that warm tan was almost completely faded. 'No.'

He pouted.

You have no idea how ugly you look when you do that kid, L deadpanned, turning back to his breakfast. Rai chan better stop doing that all the time, his lips might freeze in that position. Maybe that was what gave him such shapely lips - the boy pouted too much (heh, nice info to bring up on the "perfect" genius boy during their childish squabbles). That couldn't be it though, L used to be a bratty kid himself, but all pictures of him had the same dry, thin, flat, pale, typical male lips, past and now. Maybe it was his English blood. L stiffened when something leaned onto his side.

'I wanna go out,' he whined. 'With Papa.'

'We cannot risk letting you out,' L said. 'Now, detach yourself from me.'

'Is it because of villains?' Light asked, stepping away and tilting his head questioningly. L didn't respond, or glance at him, instead shoving more sweet stuff in his mouth. Looking at the kid for too long made him want to squeeze his cheeks and offer him everything he wanted. 'I said with Papa, not you.'

'I do not see how that is related to all this,' L said, failing to ignore the boy any longer.

Light sneered at him, making L feel like a stupid child. 'Because Papa will protect me from villains,' he stated, indeed. 'Not with you because a villain could probably knock you out with one punch.'

'Why would ANYONE even want to attack you,' L sniped challengingly.

Light spread an arm casually. 'It is simple, my father is the NPA Chief,' he said, his bright eyes glinting proudly. Once again proving that he was not just all fluffy looks and endearing manner, the boy was quite clever. 'If someone kidnapped me Papa would be in a lot of trouble, Sir Detective.'

L was suddenly feeling as though the title was mocking him, Light had such a way of speaking that he could express many things in a word. L couldn't do it in a hundred years. And that last part. This, this... b-rat was... It was not as if L couldn't have figured that out himself, he had just wanted to knock the boy down a bit. The kid instead used his own words against him. L wanted to growl, growl so badly.

And wring the boy's neck dry.

And then, just like that, he smiled, the area between his eyes pinking, his eyes glimmering and white teeth sparkling. Ahh, the resentment drained away, L wanted to offer the boy his own smile in return, but other than a close-lipped smile, all his smiles were creepy.

L glared at him.

'Are we going out?' he asked, pleasantly. 'I want to get candy apples.'

L would have sworn that his ears twitched. Candy apples? hein? what? did he just hear candy apples? His grey eyes rolled to the boy, who nodded. Could Light also read minds? That wouldn't surprise L, after all, he had already transformed into a brat.

'I will keep on asking until you relent, Sir Detective.'

This time L succeeded on ignoring him, simply asking himself if the boy actually really knew what "relent" meant.

'I want to also see Mama,' Light said. 'You could come, I know she would like to feed you something, you look very hungry. Especially with your eyes.'

L washed away the thoughts of green vegetables with a mouthful of tooth-aching sweetness. 'I eat just fine.'

'My mom cooks the best Brownies ever,' Light stated.

The word Brownies was seductive, L deadpanned heavily. Sachiko's Brownies were rich with flavour and flavour and sweetness and sweetnessnessing flavour. On a monitor.

Now imagine the real thing.

'She even has different ways of making them,' he continued. 'Mama is the best cook ever.'

That was something L knew and couldn't blame on bias, watching (through those cameras, of course) as Yagami Sachiko served her family desserts had been pure torture, especially when Light's family would never go for second servings. Watching dessert left untouched was an abomination. Plus those Brownies. Those Brownies. Crumbly, gooey, firm, soft. The glistening pies. The thick ice cream. L used to wish he could dive into the screen and serve himself whilst the uptight son and, sometimes, father served themselves only one helping. There was just something special about homemade food that was more appealing than purchased food. Did he mention that she also made regular dishes that were incredibly, positively sweet to look at, sometimes? L had nearly cried at the sight of the honey-glazed chicken that one time. 

Food served at the Yagami household could actually be the first food he had wanted to taste.

Going out was sounding more tempting.

'Are you trying to bribe me, Rai-chan?' he demanded, returning his thoughts to the fact that the kid liked candy apples. L generally associated apples with Light (Kira).

'No,' he said, aghast. 'Bribery is despicable!'

L issued him an unimpressed stare.

'I am merely telling you,' Light explained. 'Of all the goods you are missing, when staying cooped up in front of your computers.'

'No one is going out, Light-kun. And that is that.'

The boy placed the pillow on the table and climbed into a chair. 'You will get to see my baby Sayu,' he offered. 'She is an angel.'

Good looks ran in the family. L wanted to roll his eyes.

'Then we can visit Yamamoto and go to the park. There is the hugest jungle gym ever!'

L's eyes sighed, his deadpan so painfully flat, unless he relented, the boy was going to do this relentlessly.

What was a jungle gym, by the way? L had never heard of the thing before. He could search it up, but seeing it in person sounded better. No. No.

Bad thoughts.

Something tugged his sleeve. 'Sir?' L glanced down, his eyes shooting back immediately when his gaze caught sad eyes.

Dangerous. That look was dangerous.

'Light-kun,' he ordered. 'Eat your breakfast and stop pestering me, I'm dangerous when angry.'


	5. Apple Taster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I disclaim ownership over Light's poem in the previous chapter. It belongs to Charles Dickens, from Great Expectations (I think. It's been years since I've read any C.D.)

Ryūk was bored. Really bored. Bored like Bored himself. The real bored. Real, really bored. Ahh, was that a fly? No. 'Twas a greyed leaf falling from the tree canopy overhead.

Bored.

There is no flies here, anyway, only skeletal bees that made honey that could poison a human.

Bored.

Maybe he should try getting a third Death Note? Ugh..

B

O

R

E

D

To boil it all down, he was very bored. Why did their realm not have anything interesting? Like cars? Oh, we have wings.. great. Ryūk would have liked learning how to drive. Books? Light was obsessed with them, even that was better than nothing. More importantly, Mario Cart? Light had introduced him to the game, giving the shinigami a taste of electronic entertainment, it was addictive. But he could do with any game right now, even chess, which he despised because he always lost. There was absolutely nothing to do here... except gamble. Ryūk was sick of it, and to top it all, Ryūk was the one who had taught them to play - after one time he had gone down to earth (that time he had really accidentally dropped his Note).

Ahhh, this was boring. Boring.

The boredom was now a thousand times worse than before, now that he knew what it was like to NOT be caught up in an episode of epic boredness.

'Boredness is not a word, Ryūku,' a gratifying voice said, echoing soothingly in his head. 'I will give you an apple if you stop thinking about playing video games, you know we can't play with the surveillance they put up in my house.'

Light. A source of grand entertainment. And apples.

This boredom will kill him, he was already going insane, if Light's voice was ringing in his head.

'Sane?' Light's voice said, again. 'Is there anyone sane in this world, Ryūku?'

See? He was already going nuts....eww, nuts, Ryūk would rather go apples, nuts were nasty.

He was itching to see the kid. Eat an apple from Earth. And maybe hear Light try to pronounce his name without adding an imperceptible "u" sound at the end.

Ryūk glanced down at the blue rose bushes growing and thought about how he could go back down to the Earth. It was fun over there, unlike Death Row (their realm, if you couldn't guess). Maybe he could surprise the humans by planting a genuine blue rose? Humans were fun. Especially Light Yagami, he wanted one of those apple pies again, before the Yagami he never even knew that apples could taste so good. Another bad thing about their realm: no one ever tried cooking something, or tried to make anything remotely better for anyone. The lazy creatures only lay around lazily. Ryūk, he himself, had also once believed that cooking was a futile waste of time, he used to even join other fellow shinigami when they mocked apron-ed men steaming over a boiling pot (which happened when they were too broke to gamble). Had being a key word. Now, after candied apples, apple chewing gum (flying pigs! who ever knew a piece of chewy material could taste like sweetened apples?), apple juice and so on, Ryūk was a happy convert, strongly believing that mankind should never stop improving their cuisine skills - especially if it involved apples.

He missed that place

And Light... slightly.

Ryūk wanted to go back.

The Old Boss had yelled at him for a whole day (or was it two hours?) straight, though.. something about too many people dying, too fast, and about how the Yagami should never be allowed a Death Note. Aww, man. Ryūk had been planning to fly down, give the boy a good scare, and demand apples, after giving him a Note.

Ryūk's bulging eyes bulged more with sudden realization.

The boss had yelled and yelled about Light Yagami never being allowed access to a Note, but he hadn't said anything about Ryūk's access to Earth being blocked. . .

Ahaha, hah, haha, Ryūk thought as he stood up resolutely. Hawhaw. I am such a genius, Light would have been so proud.

Or not.

That guy was inhumanely clever.

Now, it would be easy to keep a Death Note from the boy's hands. So the Boss could rest his crooked bones and feathers. He was a kid, after all. But if he didn't remember or see Ryūk, the shinigami would have to find someone else to feed him apples. Which was unlikely, the previous Death Note owners had never given him any apples, either they went crazy with madness or ignored him. Before Light, Ryūk had easily killed them off before returning home for some of those nasty apples. Which always occured when he'd curiously touched humans with the book, whenever he was down there. But dropping it had been the real deal, Light was the way. Seriously. That boy was strangely generous with his apples, and Ryūk couldn't afford to go into withdrawal before he got back to the boy and his lush apples.

Ohh, apples. Did anyone know that there was more than one way of saying apple? And Ryūk knew how to say it all, he'd taken an effort to learn the other shinigami languages, to kill off boredom. The most popular language up here was Nihongo, though, because the Old Boss had defeated all the other tribes. Back when warring over dominance was popular.

Back to the subject...

He could return the kid his memories. Without details on the Death Note. Yes. He could do that, Ryūk (unlike his stupid and backwards comrades) knew how to cultivate the power of his Notes, manipulating the gaining of memories was easy play for him. The Boss might get angry, though. . Nah, he should see this as favour instead - what was the purpose of cursing the kid for punishment if he had no idea what had happened to him? But how could he explain all this dilemma to the kid? Easy. Ryūk could easily play the part of an otherworldly guardian (Hehe, the kid'll surely find a way to kill him if he ever found out the truth, in such a situation) to the boy. But his transformation? Even more easy. He'll have him believe Kira cursed him.

All for the entertainment and food. With that thought, Ryūk spread his wings dramatically, feathers fluttering to the ground.

Apples! here comes Ryūk, the vigilant apple taster of justice!

Miiuuhuhuhuhuhuuuwuh!

'Kid.'

Ryūk yelled and glanced behind him at the owner of the voice. It was the Shinigami King. 

Hurray.

'Aaahahahaaa!' the laugh was fake, even to his ears. 'Boss!'

Dead eyes with dried purple veins in them stared at him impatiently. 'Where are you going?'

'No place! Just stretching it out, you know, trying to improve my health.'

'You have been eating too much food in the world of the living creatures, Ryūk. Be careful,' he warned. 'Now tell me where exactly you are going, before I cut off your wings and banish you to Mu.'

'Aw, Boss, don't be like that,' he whined. 'I was just planning to go to Earth, for a little vacation.'

A long, rattling sigh blew out of its lungs. 'I never know what to do with you, boy.'

Ryūk dancing inwardly with impatience. Apple, apple, apple apple. 'I can leave?'

Shadows creeped over the king, his body disappearing. 'Just tell Rem that if he follows you and clings to that girl, I'll turn him into fine poison ash.'

'Yes, sir,' Ryūk grinned, watching as the shinigami faded into the shadows completely.

Ryūk flapped his wings, petals flying off the roses. 'Light-o. Here I come. Maybe if I threaten him with telling people that he likes pouting --(Ryūk could vaguely remember him saying something like "I never pout.")--, he'll give me more apples?'

Nah, threatening the boy was a great way to set up his back and make yourself a target of his. But it sounded like great dirt to add to his "Dirt on Light-o" list to use on the perfect boy.

Anyways, he'd better survive until Ryūk made it to him.


	6. Imaginary? That's Ridiculous

L did not know what he was supposed to do in such a situation. He absolutely did not know. Matters concerning Yagami Light often did that to him, now was actually a time he wishedhe had spent more time with children younger than the kids who entered the programme of becoming his successor. L stared at Light, having stopped eating his unhealthy breakfast. His wide grey eyes were widened even more, by the slight. He had no idea what to do.

The rational side of him told him to just take matters in hand and deal with the problem, while the logical side of him told him to just finish his breakfast, take sugar-filled treats with him and go ponder on the phenomenal Light Yagami. Was there even a difference between the two? maybe they were all one brain that couldn't decide (which they were, genius). Ok.. The sentimental side of him (which very rarely ever popped up) was most probably what made him freeze and stare at the boy, speechless and uninformed on how to deal with the matter.

Light, who had, as promised, began pestering him, had suddenly stopped speaking and slumped onto his chair as though he couldn't stand holding himself up anymore. L, confused, had turned to look at him, only to find him tearing up miserably. It did not take too long for the boy to begin crying slowly, then full-out pitiful crying. It was quite clear now why L was perplexed over the matter and did not know what to do.

He could try to comfort the boy, but L did not know how to comfort anyone, much less a child - he would most probably end up embarrassing himself patting the boy's back awkwardly. L could tell him to shut up and get out, or one of the two (and he was sorely tempted to do so), but the boy would probably punch him or something. For sure. L could also just dismiss and ignore him.

So he did just that, turning back to his breakfast nonchalantly. He tried to ignore the side of him that berated him and pulled the bowl of chocolate-covered cherries to himself - time for a healthier snack, you know. But he had only eaten two of the (certainly not) completely healthy fruits when his resolve crumbled and he turned back to Light.

Who cried strangely. Tears were leaking from his eyes but the only difference in his expressionless face were the frowning eyebrows. L wanted to scratch his head, the boy never ceased to surprise him. He thought back at his own manner of crying, which was always putting his head in crossed forearms and getting angry at anyone who tried approaching him.

L inhaled and said, 'Why are you crying?'

Way to go, genius, he congratulated himself.

The boy didn't answer him, instead, pouting as the tears increased. Just how much liquid did he have to spare? L thought, because all those tears were alarming. Light looked down at his fingers sadly, some of his hair sticking to his skin, wet. L's worry decreased by more than half (if the boy still had time to look poem-worthy, then his reason of crying must not be serious). L suddenly felt stupid for having felt pity for the boy.

It took several long quivering breaths for the boy to finally answer: 'I miss Mama.'

Just as he thought. L turned back to his food. How could anyone cry over the thought of not being able to see their family, he had the Chief here with him, right? This was why L never attached himself to anything... Ok, to be honest, that was not why, but, come on, read the situation from his eyes! Only babies cried when their mother wasn't around. Light had claimed several times that he was not a baby.

That was how they spent breakfast, Light crying until his head hurt too much to continue and L eating a breakfast of calories worth three-days' meal.

L, herding his Kira suspect (and no, he was not pleased when the boy clutched his hand immediately), walked into the investigation room, going straight for his chair, completely ignoring the rest of the Task members. Light, not as much, he immediately let go of L's hand on first sighting of the Chief. L, feeling tossed aside, watched as Light ran up to the Chief, for once not smiling when he saw him, and began tearing up again.

Light grabbed his father's hand and pouted, looking up at him in an absolutely heart-breaking way. L briefly pitied the Chief, if those eyes were what he had to deal with he might have de-eyed himself. Being blind was better than being weeded into everything the boy wanted by just a single look.

He was not jealous that the boy had forgotten about him.

'I want to see Mother,' he stated.

'That is impossible, Light-kun,' L monotoned, walking up to them. He was not feeling left out, at all. He was just checking up on the matters in his building. 'I have already told you.'

Light turned around and glared at him, his face heating with anger. 'Big head.'

Matsuda grinned.

L wanted to smash his cup of espresso in his face.

Eh? Now look here, you curst brat, L thought, looking down menacingly. I am trying to be helpful here, L wanted to snap at the boy. Instead, he said, 'What's with the lame insult.'

Light ignored him and turned back to Soichirou, hugging his thigh and looking up at him. The Chief wanted to swallow. 'Papa, I wanna see Mama,' he said, simply.

'Son,' the Chief began. 'It is complicated..'

'And my baby Sayu,' he added insistingly. 'You will take me home, will you not?'

L turned and made for his computer, he didn't envy the Chief at all. Well, not completely. He was just getting too spoilt - being the centre of Light's attention almost all the time.

The Chief, stopped himself from finishing his nod at the words "baby Sayu" she was not a baby had stopped being Light's "baby Sayu"  
the moment she finished kindergarten. His mother would probably faint if she ever saw him, too. Things were complicated... now he actually saw why L was so adamant about keeping Light here until they found a way to reverse the problem. If they could. If they couldn't, then.., 'You will see them any day soon,' he said. He remembered to close his eyes and look up before he simply punched Ryūzaki and ran out with Light.

'Why is the swarthy detective keeping me here, Father?' Light demanded. 'I want to go home, I want to see Mother!'

'Calm down,' Yagami said. Light cooled down immediately, looking down silently.

You rottenly cute kid! why don't you everlisten to me in that way? 'Rai-chan,' L spoke up. 'You should let your father work, stop hindering him.'

Light firmly placed his head on his father and closed his eyes, ignoring the detective. L, greatly distracted (and for once not even willing to turn to back his work), glared at the boy. 'You are such a baby,' he commented childishly.

Light, surprising the detective, merely turned his head and didn't budge. What?! L yelled to himself. That was not cute at all! Light was supposed to get angry and declare he was not a baby! That was the natural reaction that was always so adorable! Just admit you're feeling bad that he is ignoring you, a silent voice snarked at him. L turned back to his computer quietly. He wasn't going to pine after getting himself an argument with the child.

The Chief sighed and hauled him up in his arms. 'Forgive me, son.'

L, for once, did not like the start his day had taken. Only a heartless bastard would feel happy while a child was feeling sad near him. 

The only good thing about it was that Light was easily put into a better mood.

Somewhere Else in Tokyo

Ryūk, tired, sat down on the top of a bus, looking around frantically. He was lost and on top of that did not even know where Light was. He could attempt to find the boy by tracing the paper hidden in that watch of his.

No, dumbass, your powers are not that good.

Ryūk sighed, Oh man.. this might take days!

The shinigami spread his wings and flew up into the air, he could begin by finding the correct building. Yes. That sounded like a nice idea.

So what had the building looked like again? Ryūk looked around frantically, flying past several different buildings that all looked the same to him. Ryūk knew that there was a whole floor of prison cells, a flying machine with blades on the roof, and rooms with plenty of working equipment for the English detective. And it was also very shiny and new. And the rooms were top class.

And there were apples in a fruit bowl almost everywhere - on the used floors.

Apples... Apples, red...

Ryūk stopped creating his fabulous song immediately when he spotted a fruit bowl with several apples in it on a table, through a gigantic window, screeching to a halt in the air. He turned and headed into the building.

Light! Here I come! Ryūk entered the building. The decor was... not similar in quality, but it might just be one of those unfrequented floors. So who cares?

Oo~ apples!

Ryūk reached for the green fruit, grabbing it and bringing it to his mouth. He was about to take his much-deserved bite into the fruit but was halted by a shrill, human scream.

Ryūk spun around, still holding the apple.

Suzuki Hana screamed again, her eyes and nostrils blown wide.

'Fuck, human,' Ryūk growled. 'You don't have to be so damn loud.'

'Curse you! Curse you! Curse-'

Ryūk threw the apple at her, quite annoyed and flew out the window. Wrong building. He was going to have to look again.

Oh, man..

At Headquarters

L walked into the kitchen, where he found Light, laying on his belly and colouring in an Avengers-themed colouring book, L glanced around, all the apples that were in the fruit bowl gone, no cores lying around, pillows on the floor, more colouring books and case-fulls of colours piled around the boy. Man, his building was beginning to resemble a baby daycare, and L didn't like it one bit. L walked past Light, in a slow shuffling way that annoyed the boy to no ends. Again, the boy was content to ignore him. Not that L cared. L just cared about his Kira Case's life, and right now its life was dwindling. Again, it was not like as if he had come to the kitchen to see if the boy would have any sort of reactions to his presence. He was not missing his relentless, childish presence. L preferred surveying him on camera anyways.

L walked to the shelf and pulled out a packet of potato chips, something they had stocked after finding out how much Light digged the treats. And nope, L was not trying to get a reaction because he knew that Light perked up whenever he saw a packet of potato chips. L continued searching for something else to take with him, watching Light at the corner of his eyesight.

Because the boy might be doing something Kira-ish.

He did still his movements slightly, though, when Light glanced up, staring into space for a second, as though listening to something. Or was he daydreaming? It was hard to tell, especially from this angle. Then Light (who was right by the glass section of the wall) finally spoke. But it was not to him, he seemed to be conversing with something that was not there at all.

Where did that thought come from?

'No, hm,' he sniffed. L might have been right, after all. The boy was talking to thin air, was he hallucinating? No, that was unlikely.

'Sir Ryū is a jerk, Ryūku,' he said.

Ryūku? This was the second time L heard him say that name. It was becoming slightly disturbing.. and L couldn't completely stem the guilt that was creeping slowly, but surely, into him. It might be his fault after all.

The boy turned his head and stuck his tongue out at him, turning back to the book, selecting a coloured pencil and gave Black Panther red  
eyes.

L was tempted to stick his tongue out at him, too, but he managed to convince himself not to do so by concluding that he was the more mature of the two.

L walked by, glancing down at the page as he passed (curiously), the boy had neatly coloured the picture, but he got Captain America and Black Panther's colours all wrong. Captain America looked like Captain Italy and Black Panther looked like Green Panther. Has he even watched the Avengers yet in his child form? L stopped thinking when Light looked up at him. . . No, wait.

He was looking at something just a few inches beside him, the detective nearly stopped breathing. L would have felt shivers race up his spine if he were an average human. There was something strange about the air's quality beside him. The hairs at the back of his neck straightened and stood defiantly. A silly side of him contemplated that there was something completely solid, yet not solidly visible beside him, and Light knew exactly what it was. He positively flinched when Light suddenly started laughing, the sound was so sudden that it surprised him.

L, who usually felt better whenever the boy was in a positive mood, could not summon any good emotions. Something was just so wrong about everything. Light finally looked up at him, tilting his head, his wide eyes glaring at him.

Just like that, L wanted to smile, the glare was just so adorable, it was silly. With that, the detective walked through the door, scrambling to get back to the computers. As he sat down, he noticed that all the apples in his own fruit bowl had gone. He did not care about that, L didn't like fruits, especially plain apples, but..

His cold, grey eyes scanned the room, before going back to the monitor, something was off. His eyes caught a piece of an eaten apple's core, with the stick still on, beside the doorway. The detective watched Light on the computer for a second, the itch in his thoughts not receding.

L was feeling quite misplaced... He should have never left England.

How did it end up like this?

Easy. L didn't easily forget things.

Light had pestered and pestered him about going out, but L had managed to hold his ground. He had refused over and over and over, but the boy was so persistent that he had exasperatedly called for a comprise. So that the kid would stop annoying him - he had not progressed at all that day, regarding a minor case he had taken. They had decided that if the boy stopped pestering him, L would play with him, one game. Light easily chose hide-and-go-seek. That was how he ended up in this mess. Even though the day had ended up starting off on a good step...

Hours Earlier

'So I count up to twenty?' L said. He was not asking a question. Kids ised to play the game all the time at the orphanage he used to live at.

Light shook his head, eagerly, a bright smile on his face and the light from the computers dancing in his eyes. L felt a piece of him crumble. 'Until a hundred and fifty. . one!' he decided.

L observed him for a moment, taking a spoonful of melted chocolate and gulping it. The boy stared back at him. That sounded like an extreme waste of time.. 'Are you sure?'

He nodded and crossed his arms seriously. 'I need to find a good hiding place, or else you will find me,' he explained.

The kid would make a great professor, or teacher (L doubted he was enthusiastic about teaching children, though). Ugh. Find him. L had forgotten about that part of the game. Find him, meaning L would have to leave the comfort of his hard, reassuring chair, leave the table of totally healthy treats, leave the case he was working on under the name of Coil, leave the blank room filled with only work equipment, leave to go find a short boy with round cheeks and fluffy mood that jumped at you and made you feel brighter. That was not appealing at all. 'Let us make it hundred,' he said, glancing at the boy.

Light touched his shoulder thoughtfully, tilting his head. 'You look like as if you cannot count all that way,' he nodded. L glared at him, then admired how he gave each word a perfect pronunciation. 'Okay, I will be very generous and make it seventy-five.'

L was going to count until he was out of sight, then go back to his case. Easy as pie (not that L thought pie was easy, just a figure of speech, you know). He opened his mouth, suddenly realizing just how dry his mouth was, and began, 'One. Two. Three. Fo-'

Light frowned at him. 'No, no, no!' he exclaimed, shaking his head with every "no." L sighed and shook a mental head, what was the use of all that dramatic display of emotion? 

'Stupid Detective!' he added.

L raised an invisible brow and gazed heavily at him, stupid? But the boy didn't flinch or fidget, quite used to his gaze now, in stead, he pinched his face into a serious expression, grabbed L's hand and tugged, pulling the swivel chair with him until L found himself at the far side of the room, facing the pale grey wall. What was the meaning of this? 'Rai-chan, what are you doing?'

'You should play properly!' he reprimanded, placing a fist on his hip. 'You cheater!'

As far as cheating was concerned, he was sure he had never cheated in his life... at least, if it was not for the sake of a case. So, Light-kun, you need to calm yourself, hyping yourself up is not good, especially now that I suspect you have some sort of freak abilities.

'You should face a wall and close your eyes and cover your ears and not peek and then start counting!' Light ranted, gesturing vividly with his hands. L briefly wondered if his tiny hands could even grasp one of his fingers.

L glanced down at his huge, bony hand.. hmm, it probably would.

'Ryū-san!'

L glanced back at the boy, who was crossing his hands and narrowing his eyes at him. 'Oh, right.'

Light stood, waiting. L stared at the wall, feeling like an idiot as he pinched his eyes shut, covered his ears and began voicing the numbers out, very unpleasantly. 'One. Two. Three. Four. Five.' -he could still hear the patter of small feet as they left the room (guilty of not covering his ears appropriately)- 'Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen.'

L stopped, opening his eyes, uncovering his ears and kicking off the wall to roll back to his table. He was a very busy man, you know, he did not have time to entertain children. No matter how cute the child was. Plus, he couldn't leave the chocolate to cool down and freeze... Ok, now, back to business... so guns  
were going missing from the main police department in Osaka? This case was quite interesting.

Unlike Light, who probably messed up the utilisation his powers and ended up as a short child, thus killing everything that was interesting about his case.

And no, L was not just immaturely sore that he couldn't figure out anything about everything.

With Light

Ryūk was feeling like a stupid idiotic imbecile. He was sure Kira Light would agree.

You ask why? He had messed up, messed up big time. He had overestimated his own capabilities, and the moment Light had touched the piece of paper he had dropped by the boy, the power had been too much and all he could do was simply stop the boy from gaining his memories. The boy didn't even gasp or groan at contact with the paper. Which was not exactly what he wanted.

Ryūk scratched his short nose. Oh, well, one had to just go with the flow, sometimes. Ryūk would just try again later, in the meantime he could try and figure out how to cultivate the Note properly. Right now, he was going to see how the boy will take to his presence. This was going to be fun..

Light inspected the paper in his grasp for a while, after having decided that it was not important, he looked around for a trashcan to throw it in, didn't find one, and just pocketed the paper, to throw away later. Ryūk flapped his wings impatiently, up here, kid, I am right here. Thick, huge, black feathers danced off his wings, weaving down gently, catching the boy's attention. Light caught one. Stroking it curiously Light looked up, the sun rays catching his hair, a small smile on his lips. And froze. His eyes widening very slowly, his body  
shaking with every pounding heartbeat, Light forgot how to breathe.

Ryūk peered down into  
the attention-grabbing eyes, wondering if his eyes were always this light (did he love the boy's name! Heh). Light stared back, a terribly confused and frightened look on his face.

Ryūk grinned.

Light screamed.

It was a loud, piercing sound that cut through the air with a shattering intensity. Ryūk flinched back, covering his ears, but it was already to late, he couldn't clearly hear anything except for dizzying ringing. The ringing was all he could currently hear. Light, who had been standing at the edge of the building, looking down at the busy streets before he caught the piece of paper, startled out of his skin, jumped slightly, stumbled and almost fell. Ryūk, yelping, grabbed his collar and jerked him back onto safer ground. He wasn't that scary, was he?

'Hey,' he said. 'Don't fall off and die on me, I just got here, Light-o.'

Light didn't move, standing very, very still, as Ryūk floated back to his previous place, he was barely just breathing. Ryūk inspected him critically, their boss really messed him up, this chibisuke Light was nothing like his taller version. Worse was, Ryūk had utterly failed on making the boy gain his memories.

Light'll kill me when he finds a way to gain his memories.

Well, time for the introductions! Ryūk was craving some apples. The faster they were acquainted, the faster he got apples to eat. 'I am Ryūk, a shinigami,' he said, thoughtlessly.

Light's eyes widened, his jaw dropping with a gasp. 'Sh-sh-shi-shi-shin..' he failed to finish the title, his brow becoming more pale and his eyes almost rolling up with faintness in stead. Light's heart was trying to break his ribcage.

Oh, death, now he's done it. Ryūk wanted to smack himself, hadn't he said something about introducing himself as an otherworldly guardian or something? How could he have forgotten his very own genius plans? The boy looked about ready to cry, or fall over dead. Ryūk scratched his cheek, what should he do now?

Light jumped at the movement. 'P-please don't cut off my head! I like having it on my shoulders!' he exclaimed, clenching his eyes shut.

The sinister side of him grinned, almost tempting him into scaring the boy some more.

'Cut off your head?' Ryūk asked, ignoring his shinigami instincts. 'Why would I do that? I also happen to prefer you with a head on your shoulders.'

Light, who had begun scrambling back, stopped. Really? He thought 'You won't cut my head off with a death scythe?' he demanded, suddenly overtaken by curiosity at what the winged creature had said.

Because a headless Light meant no apples or entertainment, Ryūk thought to himself. No way I'm telling him that though. 'Yes! I am not here to kill you,' Ryūk improvised. Light stared at him doubtfully.

'Everyone has their own shinigami, you see,' he lied. 'I am to be here until you die, just like everyone else's shinigami. Some get to see theirs, many don't, you just happened to be a lucky person who did.'

Ryūk was desperately (and sorely) hoping the kid bought the crap he was selling.

Light put a finger to his chin and tried to decipher the creature's words more clearly, because his explanation was less than clear. And in the moment of silence, Ryūk lighted to the rooftop, inwardly dancing nervously. Light him, was repeating the words disbelievingly over and over in his head. The realization left him with wide eyes and a pleased countenance. 'So that means I am very special,' he concluded, placing a hand on his hip and unconsciously striking a pose.

The wind blew, tossing his hair around, the sun's rays glinting on the dancing strands. Ryūk was suddenly reminded of Misa's magazines - you know, most pictures were filled with people posing while their hair flew about. Light blinked, catching the hair that was flying into his eyes with his other hand.

Ryūk deadpanned to the side... talk about perfect timings, what was up with the effortless perfection and dramatic moments?

'Ryūku?'

Ryūk jumped at the name. 'Uegh! Eh... yes?' he said, looking at the brat.

Light shuffled, fingering the hem of his shirt. 'Do you have a scythe?'

This Light was more docile, Ryūk gathered, retardedly realizing the obvious. 'Yeah, why?'

The boy smiled, and Ryūk gawked at the sight, a strangled sound leaving his throat. Light tilted his head, eyes shimmering hopefully. 'May I see...?'

Ryūk was positive that he saw flowers floating around the kid. Was this the same boy Ryūk had thought might turn into a shinigami after death? His eyes rolled back down to look at the kid... who was impatiently waiting the answer. 'No.'

Light deflated, his lips turning down. 'Why not, Ryūku?' he scowled.   
Ryūk grinned, regardless, this Light was more fun. 'If you do, I'll have to kill you,' he lied again. Truth was, he has forgotten how to summon his weaponry, the last time he had needed it was when they were warring - around the time humans created paper. Like officially available in the world - not when it was exclusive to the original creators.

'Do you have any other special powers?' Light asked, leaning forward eagerly.

This was totally worth coming down here, Ryūk thought. Sure, when he got back to Death Row the Old Boss might make him take care if his Soul hounds for a decade as punishment, but it was better than sitting on a dusty stone playing poker. 'I can pass through walls,' Ryūk said, smugly.

'Cool,' Light breathed, his jaw wide open.

'Yep,' Ryūk boasted. 'Through walls.'

Light grinned. 'Show me!'

Ryūk's eyes glinted. 'My powers only work if I have a lot of spiritual energy,' he said, wisely. 'I have small energy left, though, I will demonstrate, but after that I need apples. They replenish my strength.'

Kukukukuku...

Light was hanging onto each of his words in a starstruck manner. The shinigami's speech was rushed, but Light could easily understand it, he felt as though they had spoken plenty times before. 'Woahwwh.'

About forty minutes later

L looked up from his case slowly, the fact that Light had not yet stomped into the room angrily, or come crying for the Chief (something he did every hour or so) was worrying him. L could not survive that long in a "hiding place" (anywhere, really) with nothing interesting to keep him busy, how Light was doing so was wonderful. An old case jumped to his mind, making a nervous grin slide across his face after he thought about what Watari might do to his diet if the child went missing. No, that was a stupid idea, L had blocked access to the two lowest floors (only the Task members and Watari had authorized access), meaning Light would not go missing, or get kidnapped.

But Light could unlock almost any coded door he came across, L knew for a fact, the boy had inhumane hacking skills, partial luck and partial smarts, most of the time. He could easily leave the building and go on a killing spree... or get kidnapped, L was sure the blonde hair and enchanting smile would be irresistible to trafficking agents. No wait, his older self could, "Rai-chan" could not even reach the handles properly. Whew.. then must have run into Matsuda, or something. No wait, they were all out.

Ahh. That wasn't good, Kira had to be under surveillance at all times.

He also had to admit that the silence was really heavy and weighing on him, he was missing having Light pestering him, taking most of his time with arguments over nothing, or just insisting that they watched cartoons. Strange, he used to live for the comfort of solitude. L dropped his knees to the seat, his cold feet touching the colder ground, and stood up, his knees letting out a loud crack! ing sound at the misuse he had put them through. Getting a gut feeling, he checked the surveillance footage of the elevator from forty-five minutes earlier. It was the most logical thing to do. And, just as all his other gut feelings, he hit the mark bullseye, Light came creeping into view two minutes later, hitting the button to the topmost level. L watched as the boy crept out, had second thoughts, and dashed back in, hitting almost all the buttons, in disorder, dashing back out before it shut closed and making for the staircase that led to the rooftop. He looked pleased with himself, with that sweet smile on his face.

L heaved a heavy sigh.

The genius had effectively jammed his elevator, it was going to run up and down for quite a while, stopping at the floors selected, equally. Meaning he had to take the stairs. The thought of doing all that exercise was really bad. It was simply fortunate that the boy didn't know about the other elevator. L shuffled out of the room, straightening his posture a bit, after a few remembering how much Light disliked it. He punched a button and entered the elevator when it opened to him, grimacing at the elevator music playing. Who put it in? It was boring, and fraying his nerves. That violin was like shrill siren trying to sound nice.

L preferred hip-pop music. Uncommon to popular belief, he was not a fan of classical music (so the piece squeaking out was utterly ridiculous), he liked rap especially, with loud resonating beats in them, and rappers who could turn a casual sentence into something incoherent that had you wanting to listen again, just to make out the lyrics.

He'll see about fixing up the soundtrack playing. And the elevator system.

He was not Light, for L's sake, who went still under a spellbound moment of shivers whenever he heard a piano and knew almost all the musicians that had ever been born. If you wanted, L could name the first hip pop stars, piano, not so much, but he knew a few names. L personally thought piano was even more boring. Out with all the thoughts of him being a typical genius.

Riding the elevator was boring, listen at just how stupid he sounded.

A ping alerted him to the fact that he had reached the roof. Another good thing about this elevator, it went all the way to the top. 

L stepped out and looked around slowly, his eyes landing on Light, who was walking casually on the teetering edge of the building, a soft, soft breeze teasing his hair, the sun turning his hair strawberry blond. It took less than a second for him to realize that there was no railing on that side. L, his heart having decided to travel up to his throat, stood there, unfamiliar surges of panic overwhelming him. His eyes had widened, his thoughts stumbling over each other, just how dangerous was that? Taking how light Light was, a gust of wind could easily unbalance him, and a strong one could straight out blow him off the building and into a free fall. Light could easily turn into a splatter of blood, meat and crunchy bones, and all it would take was a second. Heck, if L somehow startled him, he could easily lose his balance and fall. The boy was easily startled, too. Even if he turned around to see him, he might still be startled.

So L stood there, not knowing what in the world he had to do, frozen, irrationality taking control of his brain.

Light, who appeared to be casually conversing with someone, tilted his head (Keep it straight, Moron! L screeched in the depths of his thoughts.), turned around, and jumped down, walking to him. L could feel his heart calm down, and by the time Light was standing in front of him, glaring, he was feeling quite like himself. 'Found you,' he said, lamely.

'You promised you would play with me!' he said, his eyes shining with... was that betrayal?

Out of all things?! L demanded silently. Out of all things! How about telling me what you were planning to do of you fell off MY building? Do you know how much trouble I would get into? not to mention that he would have the police sniffing around his building. Plus, if his son died because L was playing some stupid game of Hide-and-Go-Seek with him, L doubted the Chief was going to nod jovially and say nothing. 'What were you doing up there?' he asked. Peering down at him in what he hoped was disapproving manner. 'Do you know about physics? If you fell of, you'd have been a pile of unrecognisable, clothed, mashed, fresh meat by the time you reached the ground, Light-kun.'

'I am not that stupid,' Light remarked.

L could not understand just why he was pissed off. 'Sincerely? I doubt that?'

Light him, had his own problems, too. 'If you did not want to play with me you should have just said so! You are a big bad meanie!'

L, feeling slightly guilty, immediately explained his actions. 'I was searching the floors, Light-kun, do you know how many floors there are between my floor and the rooftop? You jammed the elevator, remember?'

Light gawked at him, his eyes incredulous, and L got the impression he knew that he was lying. 'You just did not want to play with me,' he said, his lips pinching up angrily. 'I know that you were sitting in front of your computer with that big-headed, stupid case. I hate liars, Sir Ryū.'

'No, I wasn't, what gave you that idea?' he said, hating his flat voice for once, any attempt at emotion came out almost mockingly. Why was he feeling like crap?

'Ryūku saw you.' The unuttered "stupid" jumping at L easily, even if Light did not say it. 'Do not worry, I know that you are busy, Sir Ryū. I'll just go play with Ryūku. He is definitely more nice than you are.'

From there, things went downhill pretty quickly and now L was here, moping at his crappy case. Light had decided to ignore in favour of talking to thin air. Thin air. Him, the Great L.

This sucked. L looked around idly, And right after Light had gotten into good spirits, too. After his little childlike moment in the morning. But Light ignoring him two times a  
day was more than enough, already. L glared at the wall, blaming it silently for not warning him earlier. Because despite it all, L had come to like this version of Light - it felt almost like having a clingy small brother. A clever one.

'Oh,' Light speaking up caught his attention. L turned back to the monitor. 'I have already forgiven him, don't worry about that, but I'll ignore him for a while longer, because he is a big meanie, Ryūku.'

Ryūku? No, wait, it sounds almost like Light-kun was trying to pronounce "Ryūk." And who are you calling meanie, short brat? (Me obviously, L's mind supplied easily. Who else?)

'Hate him? No I like him,' Light said, unknowingly making L's chest warm up. Eheheh.. who knew he was likeable. Light's opinion was something important to him - they were fateful rivals, after all. Such an adorable child saying they liked him was something he had never heard before. Even at Whammy's. 'He has a lot of sweets and buys me whatever I want. So getting apples will not be a great problem.'

Oh.

'Why are you laughing, Ryūku?' Light asked, tilting his head.

The boy only likes me because I'm loaded, good to know.

'You are weird, Ryūku.'

L's eyes narrowed, his brow lifting up with folds. Going back to the matter at hand: Ryūk? L was now sure of it. He didn't take Light as the type to... L stopped his train of thought and turned around at the sound of the door opening, his grey eyes going immediately from Aizawa to their Chief. 'Yagami-san,' he called.

'Yes?' he replied, walking in. 'Is there anything wrong?'

He hadn't taken Light to be the type, but.. 'What was the name of Light-kun's childhood imaginary friend?' he asked. Maybe he was just an ordinary child after all, L himself had an imaginary friend called James, who would have grown up to take on the James Bond name.

Ahem.

The Chief, surprised, shook his head incredibly. 'Light never had any imaginary "friends," Ryūzaki, never.'

What? L looked back at the screen, Light had stopped colouring and was sitting back, listening to something, replies leaving his mouth now and then. 'I think he does,' L said, grimly.

'Ridiculous, he's never had one,' the Yagami said firmly. 'He did try to invent one, once, when imaginary friends were all the rage, amongst his classmates - but he failed miserably, I remember it quite clearly. I assure you, Light never had any imaginary friends, he preferred having solid humans to play with.'

What? Solid humans? But what about this Ryūk Light was so fond of? L, cursing his brain, suddenly remembered all the eaten apples, black feathers that "must have floated in from the window," that mystic note Kira had written to him, and the sentence the boy had yelled at him earlier, concerning "Ryūk."

L looked around, his expression not changing. He did not want to continue thinking about this. No.


	7. A Plainly Silly Argument

...

L watched Light warily.

He'd gotten Watari to summon the boy back into the room they were occupying, and he did so successfully. Only after he bribed him with a new movie to watch did Light agree to come along, saying that he would need more apples for Ryūk - and if he could get a lollipop or two for himself. Watari, ever ready, had walked to the cupboard and pulled out a box of (L's) chocolates that he easily handed to the boy, unaware of the detective staring at them with wide eyes through a monitor. Light, who had lit up like a neon sign, skipped out of the room with the (L's!) box and soon made it to where the Task members were waiting. L had briefly glanced at Watari (disappearing away professionally) and wondered when he'd stopped disliking Light the Kira-suspect and liking Rai-chan the golden-haired angel. He looked away when Light's footsteps  
approached, L's grey eyes had glanced at the box, before rolling up to the boy holding it. Now we are back at the point where L was watching him warily. Warily because L had a bad feeling about the kid.

One side of him had offered up the idea that the boy had a sort of invisible creature with him - a shinigami to be exact. L gathered, from all his clues, plus that also made more sense than his earlier conclusion that the boy was a shinigami (maybe he'd read one too many thriller fiction). If this "Ryūk" dude was some sort of winged creature with sinister powers or something, it could explain why Light was a child - the thing cursed him (he was feeling a bit too lazy to come up with something better - lack of sugar really was unhealthy to him). The other side insisted that Light, feeling lonely, had made for himself an imaginary friend, one that had to be as real as possible - so the kid used his powers to aide him with that (hence the floating objects). L, not quite ready to believe in such a thing as a shinigami (that decided to suddenly haunt his Kira suspect), decided to go with the other explanation. It would not surprise him if Light Yagami really had powers. Either way, if it were really a shinigami, then Light's probability of being Kira was raised by fifty per cent, because shinigami were all about death. And death was a word easily associated with Kira, nowadays. It would take hours thinking over the matter and in the end L would still come to the same conclusions.

Light was Kira. End of discussion.

'Light-kun,' L called. The boy stopped and walked towards him only two steps, before suddenly remembering something and delicately veering clear of L with a toss of his distracting bright hair. L blinked.

Riiight. Light was still angry that L had ditched him for a case. L tried again, this time thinking before saying. 'You don't want some?' he tempted, his pale hand gesturing at the plateful of waffles that he'd been neglecting. So what if the only thing L was good at when interacting with others was either talking business (him ordering and others obeying) or bribing (because he could afford it easily). Bribing for the sake of a case, that is.

Light hesitated, a tiny breath escaping him, turning around to glance at what the detective was offering. The boy took one look at the pale hand and sniffed,turning the corners of his mouth down, lowering his eyelids and lifting his nose importantly. 'You are offering me the food you did not want to eat?' he demanded. This detective was just something else.

L stared back at him, his expression as flat as always. How did the boy know?! he screeched. L wouldn't have known it, if it were him. What L did know was, that serious expression the boy was trying to create was freaking adorable! Squeee!

Ahem... praise the heavens that L's demeanour was one that took a lot of effort to change.

'Who do you think I am? a cheapskate?' L asked, still quite pleased that the kid was talking to him. Because it wouldn't do if Kira suddenly stopped speaking to him, how else was he going to gather clues?

Light crossed his arms (mindful of the chocolates) and lifted one eyebrow at the man. Did he think that Light was stupid?

L deadpanned at the kid. Why was he lifting his eyebrows and squinting one eye almost shut like that? He couldn't see clearly?

Ryūk chortled. Older Light-o couldn't also lift his right eyebrow successfully, the kid should have tried lifting the left one. No, wait, this was funnier.

'I was gesturing at the pop tarts further away, Light-kun,' L said, not at all that remorseful about the lie.

Light hesitated for a second. 'Bribery does not work on me, Sir Ryū. Hmph!' he sniffed. 'Just say what you wanted to ask of me.'

L wanted to pinch his face into something that resembled a study in constipation. This kid was difficult! Why was he making L feel as though he was trying to win over his attention? (Because that was certainly not what he was trying to do!)

'I was hoping you could tell me about Ryūk,' L said bluntly. He wasn't a fan of beating around the bush, plus the boy had invited.

Light looked at him assessingly, his cheerful eyes glancing at L's bare feet and hunched posture. 'No.'

'Why?'

'Ryūku will go away,' he said easily. 'I don't want him to.'

Aha! L gloated I knew it! This Ryūk was imaginary! Why else would the boy refuse? L's grey eyes brightened briefly, for the first time in a long time. That means the kid has powers. Powers, guys, Pah-werz. 'What does he look like?' he asked, ignoring the side that shouted "Shinigami" to him.

'Why should I tell a pale greatest detective of all time?' he mused, making L feel like he was unworthy of something. 'If I tell you, you will just feel bad that I am the only one who can see Ryūku.'

He sounded almost considerate, L thought with a flat stare. 'Why would I feel bad?'

Light spread his arms in a "obviously" manner. 'Because only I can see Ryūku.'

It was times like these L thought, without a doubt, that Light was indeed a child - that phrase was just a bit too childish. 'Obviously. He is, after all, your imaginary companion,' he said dismissively.

Light gasped. 'He is not imaginary! How could you say that!' he demanded, glancing up at Ryūk for assurance, who was grinning, as  
usual.

'Oh. Sorry, I did not realize that was a sensitive topic. ' L said, not sorry at all and feeling like that cold, main character from a story.

'He is not imaginary,' Light insisted, fiercely. 'If you dare say that once more, I will cut off all of your hair.'

'You will,' L repeated, feeling very amused.

Light glared at him and turned around, seeing the laughter in those deep grey eyes, walking off angrily. Feeling like a little kid - something he didn't like feeling like.

L sighed, feeling put-off, sometimes he just didn't know what was really going on. He turned back to his computer screen, time to think about Light Yagami again. L looked to the side, reached for a pop tart, and froze.

The spoon he had left in his cup of tea was quietly turning round and round, whirling the sickly sweet, green tea silently. By itself.

L rolled his eyes to Light, who was eagerly watching Watari set the movie for him, unawares of anything else. The tired grey eyes rolled back to the cup of tea, the spoon was placed neatly beside cup, the beverage whirling slower and slower. L looked at his Task members, none of them seemed to have noticed anything (all of them, except Matsuda [who was watching Light and Watari, working quietly] still working the keyboard). L glanced back at his screen almost uneasily.

He could almost imagine someone laughing at him.

L did not know what to do about the floating objects, disappearing apples, and Light's imaginary friend. L believed the lonely boy probably created a super-imaginary companion. He had discussed it with Watari, and the man had said it was a pity Light couldn't attend Whammy's, completely brushing off L's words. L had then told him to be careful around Light and avoid him a bit more, Watari simply told him to stop feeling jealous. L wanted to snort, like as if he could ever feel jealous about the boy or some lame-ass powers that he had. Because superpowers were something no one could ever get jealous over, you know. He was just curious about how the kid's powers worked... wait, didn't he agree to call them "abilities"? ...so yes, abilities. Who wouldn't be curious about? This was something straight out of a myth, or fantasy story.

The way the apples disappeared in chunks. Was Light vanishing it? did that mean that he could vanish other things? Where did they go after they vanished?

Not to forget that he still had the problem about Light's transformation.

This development also gave L more insight on the extent of Kira's abilities... ok, not really, to be honest. He was just even more perplexed about everything. If Light had gained his powers... abilities at such a young age that meant he had had over a decade to perfect them. Or maybe they naturally grew greater over time? If he hadn't transformed would L have ever found out about the boy's abilities? L wanted to know what caused the victims' heart attacks - did he make the heart malfunction? or something? Light just had to be Kira, if not him, then who else? L doubted there were any other Moon-goddess' Lights with unworldly looks, powers.. abilities, and smarts around Japan Kanto region.

He just came up with that awesome nickname, you know (Moon-goddess' Light) . The boy's name had inspired him, how cool was that. Having such a name made the boy easy to mock. Ok, back to the boy's powers... L was saying that who else could be Kira? He wasn't stubbornly refusing to let the notion go (as Watari said) just because he didn't want to find that his most frustrating opponent had an IQ lower than Light's. Which was increwondibly, ridiculantasticly (I think one could get what he was trying to say) high. Maybe if there really was a Kira with an IQ as high as the boy's he could have accepted that the boy was maybe not Kira - but just think about it, who else could be Kira? Not everyone was bad-ass enough to be counted as L's rival. Now add that to the fact (it was a fact, it just had to be) that Light had abilities. Have you ever heard of a detective that caught a supersmart supervillian in real life?

L was feeling quite smart himself. L, The Greatest Detective of All Time (don't forget the capital letters) discovers a boy with superpow... super-abilities.

It'd go down in history books before L himself was even history.

It'd inspire chef patissiers to make menus of dessert just for him.

It'd make him a detective in a class of his own. No, wait, he was already a detective on a class of his own.

Ahh, la vie est belle.

'.. a true love's kiss.'

L's insides cringed, his flat stare flattening even further. He could feel the shimmering fluff all the way here, making his teeth were ache at all the sugary sweetness of the narrator's story. L glanced at the sweetened tea he was drinking, reluctant to continue consuming it, it might give him cavities if he drank it whilst listening to that silly voice. All this was the fault of whatever the boy was watching. L counted to ten in his head (the so-called "calming trick" didn't work) and spun his chair around, to see Light, his mouth gaping with silent horror, watching a lady (Ooh~ Angelina Jolie, he involuntarily thought) crying, looking at her back. What was that? He certainly did not have such a movie in his movie library. He dropped his feet to the ground, planning to walk over.

L, who had originally intended to switch the television off, stopped (just who didn't like watching Angelina Jolie Films?) and gave the movie a chance. He watched for a while, getting more interested when the story took a dark turn - so it was not about faeries and true loves and all that cringy crap? nice. He had expected to turn find something like Beauty and the Beast or that Cinder-girl playing. Maybe it was going to be about a vengeful Angelina Jolie (what was her name in the movie?), that would be cool.

But it didn't take long for the movie to reveal that it was, in deed, a movie about faeries (ugh) and true love (seriously?). L's interest faded into boredom, Sleeping Beauty? how sappy could one get? L stood up and walked forth, stepping around Light, who looked up at him with wide eyes, halting at the stand and ejecting the disk.

Light who had been gawking up at him whined, 'Aww! Ryū! I was watching!'

L easily ignored him and read the title, what a gothic title for such a sappy children's fairy tale! L looked at Light, who was pouting adorably, his eyebrows scrolling down, L wanted to snort. 'What you were watching was some mind-numbing fairy tale... even Avengers is more interesting,' he said.

'You big head meanie!' Light pointed at him dramatically. L stemmed the chuckle that  
bubbled up from his throat, surprised with his reaction. Teasing the kid was fun.

L pulled out another CD case and showed the cover to Light for a second before removing the disk and inserting it into the player. 'Pirates of the Caribbean,' he said. 'Now this, is a movie.'

He caught the gleam in Light's eye with satisfaction - all little boys loved pirates didn't they?

'Pirates?' he repeated. Making L briefly doubt his ability to think properly, repeating something someone had just said was plain stupid.

Light looked at Ryūk, who nodded and began explaining with a clumsy voice. 'Sailors, except these go around looking for gold and the elixir of eternal life, something like that.. they were bad guys,' he said, appealingly, knowing just how much Light despised "bad guys". What was the use of not making the most of it and gaining better entertainment? He continued, 'Going around killing villagers, stealing their money, trading people off to be slaves, not taking baths for weeks and months, and all that nasty stuff.'

He watched with amusement as the boy's expression grew darker and darker, his eyes glinting to a fierce orange-red. Light scrambled up to his feet, pointed at L, his jaw gaping, his expression incredulous, he breathed in, preparing to say something. . . and gaped a bit more, not knowing what exactly he had to  
say.

L turned around when the movie began playing, to see Light's vengeful figure, his mouth wide open, his jaw moving as though he wanted to say something. 'What? Cat got your tongue, Rai-chan?' L asked, a smirk just seconds away.

Light glared at him silently and crossed his arms.

Ryūk chuckled, this was fun.

'Pirates!' he finally said. L gazed at him quietly and steadily, flattening Light's vengeance slightly.

'Stop repeating the same word over and over, are you ok?' L finally said, with false worry.

'Pirates are bad guys,' he said concludingly, opening his arms to re-cross them and glaring at L up and down. Up and down.

L wanted to laugh, was he trying to glare or trying to flutter his eyelashes? it was sincerely hard to tell. He mellowed immediately though, 'Sparrow is an extremely likeable character.'

'How can you like a bad guy?' Light  
demanded. He was still quite sore that his previous movie had been cut short. 'Ryūku told me all about them.'

L stared at him, took a packet of oreos from his pocket, pulled out a cookie, put it in his mouth, chewed, and stared. Not Ryūk again, L was going to start thinking his imaginary friend was something else.

Light faltered. 'They don't take baths, they steal and lie and kill,' he said, trying to stop the man from watching the movie. He also really wanted to continue that film!

L would have rolled his eyes if he could do it comfortably. The boy looked like as if he just wanted to watch that other film, what was he? a princess? As though sensing L's thoughts, Light scowled at him, curling his mouth and narrowing his eyes. L thought that he looked like as if he was squinting at something while trying not to cry.

Light said, 'I want to watch Malefiquecent.'

That wasn't even it, L mocked. You're confusing some French word with the correct title, kid. 'I don't,' he retorted.

Light's chin turned down. 'Please?'

L was feeling smug for a reason he couldn't comprehend. He turned back to the television set. 'No, Light-kun,' he droned.

'Sir Ryū!' he exclaimed, his impatience showing.

If this were his older self, L was sure that the boy would have just pleasantly gone along with whatever it was L wanted to watch, instead of arguing about a Disney film. Not that Light would have been caught watching a fairy tale. L mock sighed, 'Oh, Rai-chan, what is the matter? You can just watch it, it won't harm you.'

'You can just let me watch the other film,' he replied.

'You can just watch this film - it is more educating,' he responded.

'You can go back to your job,' Light huffed, tossing his fluffy head to the side.

L didn't want to. This was not the first time it had happened, too. What is going wrong with him? L looked down at Light, not knowing what to say back to that, the kid had a point.. 'If I don't want to?'

'I will tell Uncle Aizawa that you are being mean with me,' he huffed. 'Uncle Aizawa is very strong.'

I doubt he would attack his own boss, L casually glanced at the man, who had an expression that said many things... but if it was for a such a kid, even L himself could do so. 'Why not use Ryūk? that imaginary friend of yours,' L asked, steering the subject away from the wild-haired man, no use bringing others into this.

Light turned to him and frowned angrily, walking over. He growled (or, tried to). 'Ryūku is not imaginary! He is real! You jealous frog!'

With that he closed his fingers into a fist, raised his arm and smacked - not punch because the boy threw his closed fist like a slap (a shame, too, Light Yagami did not know how to throw a proper punch?), his leg. L looked at the boy, who glared in return and said, 'Do not call him imaginary. And, put back the movie Watari-ojisan put for me.'

He smacked again.

Ryūk laughed, this was gold, gold, I tell you.

L deadpanned. 'Ow.'

Light glared at him, face warm with anger. L grinned (inwardly, of course) unrepentantly. Light scowled at him again, making L briefly wish that the boy stayed a kid (because comparing the cute pouts to his older glares and scowls was like comparing a flower with a knife).

'Frog,' Light said, obviously addressing L.

L, who was struggling not to ruffle the naturally neat hair, was effectively brought to a stop at that word. What did he say? L looked down at the angry boy. Did the boy just call him a frog? L wanted to stare him into oblivion. 'Frog?' he asked, softly.

'Call Ryūku imaginary again, I will hate you for the rest of my life! you frog.'

Hah?! He did call him a frog! L thought, bewildered. How in the Lord's good world did the tiny Light come up with that? No one has ever called him a frog - no one. People had always likened him to something cuter, like a teddy bear, or a panda - especially a panda. L looked at the Yagami. Didn't he look like a panda? with his pale, white skin and sleepless eyes? That was what everyone said, and agreed on. How in the world did Light come up with that.

Light, as if sensing his thoughts, looked down a bit shyly. 'You sit almost like one, Sir Ryū,' he mumbled.

L could feel his heart melting warmly. If the kid had called him a drowning toad, L would have taken it all with a benevolence of a Pope.  
L wanted to smile. Maybe the idea of getting himself a kid was not so bad, children were angels... angels.

Ryūk glanced at L, small pity running through him, Light had them wrapped around his fingers!

'I advise you not to call me that,' L said. Light stuck out his tongue. 'You can't make me, frog. Frog.'

'I do not think the movie is appropriate for him, he is still three years old, Ryūzaki,' Mogi said calmly, after he noticed L opening his mouth to retort.

L, who had looked up at the man's quiet words, glanced down at Light smugly, predicting that he would react negatively to that. Light, ears colouring embarrassedly, spun around. L wanted to smirk, that is what you get for poking your nose where it is not wanted.

'I am not three!' he protested. Ryūk laughed even harder, making Light's eyebrows twitch.

L hooted inwardly, his expression not even twitching, he said, 'Sure look like it.'

Light spun to face him for a moment before putting a hand on his hip and glaring at him.

'You look too stupid to even know if I am three or not,' he said, cocking his head and hips. He lifted a hand a waved it with every of his next words. 'So do not speak.'

L's mind blanked out for a second, not knowing whether to laugh or frown. He decided to go with the latter. Now lookee 'ere, lass, L retorted in his thoughts. Ye've been spoilt too much. Outwardly though, his expression didn't change, L opened his mouth to say something that was probably going to sound lame or childish, or both.

'Light,' the chief said, quietly.

As though possessing a sixth sense (which L suspected he had), Light drooped at the scolding before turning around and scrambling away from L and to his father's side. 'Sorry, Father,' he said, leaning his elbows onto his lap. 'Will you tell me a story?'

The Chief smiled. 'A story?'

'Ask him about his abilities in exchange,' L said, suddenly losing interest with the movie. He has already seen them, watching it seemed a bit lame, after all.

Light glared at him all too eagerly. His eyes plainly saying get lost, L basked in the attention for a full second. Light turned back to his dad. 'Yes, a story, about all the villains you have caught.'

L, feeling left out, turned around and switched off the telly, slinking back to his table top of unhealthy snacks. He was tempted to announce that he had more interesting stories about villains than the NPA Chief. But the other side of him scolded him and told him to go back to doing his work. L turned to his screen, sitting (like a frog, according to Rai-chan) and not straining his ears to hear what the Yagami were going to talk about.

'How about I tell you about the time I chased a criminal all the way to Hokkaido?'

'You did?' Light's eyes gleamed.

Aizawa grunted. 'We sure did, boy,' he said. 'Nearly lost track of him four times.'

'But the Chief persistently pulled through and we always caught his trail once more,' Mogi added.

'The little ringleader had diversions piled up one after the other! It was throwing everyone except the Chief off of his trail!' Matsuda added. 'That year I was twenty-one, the youngest officer to be working directly with the Chief!'

Light was puzzled, didn't he just join the academy? Light could clearly remember his father proudly mentioning that a sixteen-year-old had somehow made it into the Academy... He brushed it off casually - who cared? The story was more interesting.

'He even pulled out a double at a point,' the older Yagami said. 'They looked alike, but the height was off by an inch - something they tried to fix with the higher-soled shoes.'

'I still do not understand how the Chief noticed it,' Aizawa said.

'That was when he turned around and tracked down a long-haired, bearded man driving a run-down Toyota car,' Mogi continued.

'I didn't understand it at that time,' Matsuda said. 'But now I understand that he remembered the car driving past us, going out of the parking-lot building and the person who walked past us so naturally.'

'It was suspicious,' the Chief admitted. 'We caught the fake ringleader struggling to open a car door. He couldn't be caught that easily.'

L watched, sullen, as Light listened with wide eyes, his head moving from one man to the other. He was feeling like a piece of the background.

'When we found him again,' Aizawa said. 'The little.. the ringleader was heading for the ocean.'

'Chief only set a few of us in pursuit, saying it did not make sense,' Mogi interjected.

'And he was right!' Matsuda said. 'That was another decoy! A false bearded man boarded the boat, while the Chief suddenly began tailing a girl.'

'We pursued like madmen all the way to Hokkaido,' the Chief finished. 'We finally caught him and his organization fell to pieces a few weeks later. They were stumbling like fools and slipping everywhere without their head.'

'Woah,' Light murmured proudly, a smile cutting across his face. 'Amazing.'

This time L really rolled his eyes, his sore eyes stinging at the action. That wasn't really impressive - L has chased criminals all the way under the sea, across the globe and up in the air.

That was when Watari walked in with a bowl of fresh apples. Light's face lit up comically. 'Apples for  
Ryūku!'

Ryūk chuckled darkly, his bulging eyes mischievously landing on L, he looked at Light. 'Say, Light-o,' he said. 'That guy called me imaginary just a few moments ago.'

Light glanced at L (who didn't look at him because he was still feeling left out), his eyes lightening, a malicious glint flashing across them. 'You are right, Ryūku.'

Ryūk giggled. Ohh, this was going to be good.


	8. Chef de Cuisine le Grand L

'My son cannot be Kira, Ryūzaki,' the Chief stated. 'There has got to be another explanation.'

'Then who?' L asked, his brain numb with how long he had been discussing the matter with the Task Force. They had gathered for a discussion, after the room had been spooked silly with the disappearing apples. 'If not him?'

Aizawa, firm as a mountain and L's only ally (albeit a weak one) said, 'One has to admit that things that happened around the boy are simply unnatural..'

Matsuda had a pinched look about his face, as though saying "When has anything concerning the Yagami men ever been natural?"

L wanted to growl at them, why couldn't they just think? for once. Light was Kira! all this cute metamorphose was just part of his big plan (a stupid one, at that) to prove himself "not guilty." If Light was not Kira (as his doting father insisted), then the only other explanation L came up with was that Light was targeted (or haunted) by something else. Whether it was Kira (or some sort of supernatural spirit) was something he had considered considering, but couldn't really because just why would a busy mass murderer simply curse an annoying pretty boy? Because the boy had scored higher than him during the exams? L sincerely doubted that. There was also another logical theory, since the murders had completely stopped: Light was Kira (as L gathered) and somehow he got cursed, or something, and really was a kid - explaining why he wasn't murdering people. 'Light-kun also seems to be displaying paranormal abilities..'

Matsuda said, 'So you're saying that he has the powers to kil-'

A squeal from the next room unfortunately (or fortunately, because the man just loved arguing with him) cut Matsuda's speech short. They all stared at whatever they were looking at for a moment longer, slightly surprised - that was Rai-chan's voice. Then their eyes all turned to look at the curtains hiding the next room. L froze (for a mere second) after he remembered that the next room connected to (it was, in fact) a balcony. What was the child doing, for Pete's sake?! Not that he knew any Petes, but! the boy might really just give him a heart attack without actually intending to. Why did Light suddenly squeal? what in the world was there to squeal at when you're on a city balcony.

They all seemed to remember the railing that went round the balcony at the same time, the metal bars with huge enough spaces in between for even Matsuda to slip through easily gleaming in their mind's eye.

Security railing, in deed.

L dropped his feet to the ground as the others stood up and walked forth, his cold grey eyes scanning the curtains that hid the glass balcony doors from sight. Light was proving himself to be a real problem, why was he always popping up everywhere and distracting them from their jobs?

He was displeased when the others scrambled forward faster than him. It would make one think that he didn't care what had, or was happening to Light (not that he really did, he was just contemplating what his situation looked like - as a good, observant detective). L walked onto the warm balcony, expecting everyone to be crowded on the balcony, staring out and down at a bloody mess of Light meat. They were crowded on the balcony, but Light was still standing there, body fully intact, his face glowing.

L nearly raised a brow. Great.

Light was clutching a tabby cat, running his hand over it's back lovingly, nuzzling it to his cheek affectionately, his cheeks warm with utter loving awe. L, then and there, decided that the scene was absolutely not worth cutting their discussion short, even though one would have wanted to capture it into a photo and keep it forever.

What a fat, unhealthy cat, L grumbled. Watching as Light walked up to his father, stretched his arms out and presented it to him. The cat swished it's tail across Light's face, making him flinch and giggle.

Had it fallen from the sky? L doubted that, it was plainly impossible for such an unhealthy, overweight cat to fall from the heavens. Didn't its owners know what a feline's diet was? 

'Where did you get the cat, Rai-chan?' Aizawa asked, suspiciously, he was still freaked out from the display "My friend Ryūku" had put on earlier.

The Chief seconded the question, his eyes on the collar and name tag wrapped round the tabby's furry neck.

He stole it, L gathered logically. What else? He inwardly shook his head lamentably. Oh, Kira, how low you've sunk. Going as far as catnapping some fat cat?

'Ryūku got her for me,' he said proudly.

The Chief shifted uneasily, no one was comfortable with the mention of that abnormal name.

'You stole someone's cat?' L said, unable to stand there quietly any longer.

Light turned to him. 'No,' he denied. Light turned back to the Chief, pointing at a balcony of a building diagonally across from them. 'I saw her over there, all alone, so Ryūku decided to get her for me, do not worry he will return her.'

Oh joy, L thought. He pulled a cat over here with his tele-abilities. Let's just hope anyone who saw a floating cat thinks that it was just their imagination, L didn't want to attract attention to his building. And the cat was a boy, Light-kun, not a girl. 'Return him back, Light-kun,' L ordered.

'I want a cat,' he pouted. 'So that I can play with it.'

The Chief sighed, Aizawa smirked and Matsuda smiled. Mogi and L seemed to be the only ones who didn't know anything about when Light got a cat in his grasp.

'How does one play with a cat?' L asked. Cats were quite useless, if you asked him, dogs were a better choice.  
Light let the cat lay lazily on his shoulder, it's claws hanging down and gripping the boy's breast pocket lightly, it's tail snaking round his neck, pleasing the boy. Light smiled, displaying two rows of white teeth and brightening the day. 'I will play with it,' he explained shortly.

'Secret cave?' L asked, not knowing where the want to tease the boy came from.

'No,' he said, his tone seriously haughty. He gave L a slow look, his heavy lashes blinking slowly. 'What a childish game.'

L's cold grey eyes stared at the boy flatly, making him squirm slightly. This boy...

Ryūk chuckled. 'Hey, Light-o,' he called.

The boy looked at him expectantly. 'Yes, Ryūku?' he answered.

Aizawa shifted uncomfortably, his eyes dancing to the balcony doors and waving curtains. Ryūk chuckled at them.

Matsuda inched backwards, a sudden chill between his shoulders. 'I - I'll go check out the K-Ki..ra murder patterns, I think I had noticed something.'

The Chief raised an eyebrow at him, following him into the room, Aizawa easily following them, Mogi not far behind. They had already made sure that Light was safe, right? Only L stayed, staring at the wall Light was looking at, his curiosity urging him to still.

'They don't seem too happy with the cat,' he said. 'Plus its owner might be looking for it.'

'Oh,' Light said, dejectedly.

'Give it to me,' he said, one eye trained on the pale detective.

Light detached the cat from himself, running his hands over its clean fur and handed the unfazed cat, who was easily glaring at Ryūk, to the apple-loving shinigami.

Miuuhuhuhhuhu! Ryūk cackled inwardly. Spreading his wings and dropping feathers, his eyes rolling to the detective. Ryūk was disappointed when the pale human didn't react, his huge eyes not even blinking, instead he tilted his head in an extremely annoying way and began eating his finger. Ryūk could bet the cat that the dude's fingertip was not even tasty. React, or do something! Ryūk flew off the balcony, pausing to see if the dude would finally freak out or something.

Ryūk flapped his wings agitatedly, say something, dammit!

'Light-chan, I advise you to tell your friend Ryūk to hurry up.'

Light nodded and gestured, in a shoo-ing manner. 'Hurry up, Ryūku,' he said, an encouraging smile on his face.

What am I? Your errand shinigami? Ryūk thought, glaring at the detective. Let's see if you like having your food eaten by something you cannot see. Ryūk flew over, noticing the small smirk the vitamin D lacking frog sent him as he said something to Light.

Light and L walked inside the building, Light holding the thin detective's hand and skipping enthusiastically alongside him.

L nearly breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the building, his nerves fraying. There was absolutely no way he could continue lying to himself now, it was simple, Light was haunted by something. A shinigami, to be exact. Kira had once told him that shinigami ate apples. If the invisible thing ate apples and had wings, then it just had to be a shinigami. L's grey eyes went nervously around the room, Light leading him to the television, where he crossed his arms and gestured eagerly with his eyes. L couldn't completely stem the nervous feeling that was pooling in his stomach.

Taking a deep, quiet breath, L set up the movie for the younger Yagami, a thrill of happiness running through him when Light hugged his knees in thanks and seating himself down.

Ryūk dropped the cat onto the chair it had been occupying earlier with a plop, dejectedly spreading his wings and gliding back to and into the building.

...

L was going to cook.

He actually really was going to cook, and it wasn't oatmeal porridge. Nor was it a pot of coffee.

He was going to cook, cook something real, something to eat. Could you imagine him doing that? Detective L was going to cook a real meal, something steaming real, a full bowl of food.

The detective always did this for a reason, now and then. He always cooked something to eat right before he was going to take a shower (about every other day, or so). L would then place it on the table to cool as he took his shower, so that when he was all clean and ready to eat, he would find the meal cold. He had found, strangely, that after having taken a bath (or shower) he liked eating something cold, most preferably something that wasn't really a dessert or snack, something really healthy. It always made him feel important and thoroughly refreshed.

L peeled the seal off the container and emptied the contents into a bowl, his other hand's fingers already reaching for another object expertly - his concentration was unparalleled. The Great L was going to cook - beware, thou common peasants. L grabbed a fork.

'What are you doing, Sir Ryū?' a voice piped up behind him.

L, a bit startled, didn't react to Light's presence, merely taking a saucepan of boiling water off the stove and pouring it slowly over the ingredients in his bowl. When he'd finished pouring the liquid, he poked the ingredients carefully - this was far from over. The process had just began... L turned around and looked down at Light. 'I am cooking,' he announced, proudly.

Light glanced around the kitchen, his eyes scanning the appliances around the kitchen with a doubtful glint shining in them. L glared at him, he didn't need to look so doubting.

The boy reached over and grabbed an empty container curiously, turning it around in his hand and reading it easily, surprising L - he himself used to struggle with mere katakana, in the beginning, how did the little twerp read that kanji easily?

'Kumogawa Instant Ramen...'

A pair of eyes looked up at L, the bright lights hanging round the kitchen twinkling in the orange. L stared at him, his grey eyes now matte black, the lights glinting off his messy locks of black hair. Light stared back at him, the lights making his pale skin a ghostly white.

'I thought you said you were cooking,' Light accused, his huge eyes making L feel guilty of something.

'I am cooking, Light-chan,' he said.

The boy stared at him.

'I said I was cooking,' L began, unable to continue staring into the boy's eyes. 'I did not say I was performing the culinary arts - there is a difference. A grand difference.'

Light was still staring at him.

'Cooking,' he continued, trying to justify his words. 'Means cooking. Here I am cooking the ingredients in hot water. Cooking merely means mellowing something using heat - which is exactly what I am doing right here, Light. You're the one at fault for having immediately assumed I would be replicating some culinary skills when I said I was going to cook.'

The boy was still staring at him.

'Aren't you supposed to be in bed?' he demanded, exasperated.

Light stared at him for a moment longer before letting it go. 'Are you going to give me some of what you are cooking?' he said.

L glared at him. 'No,' he replied. This was a sort of sacred ritual he always performed! no way L was letting the boy destroy the tradition he had been keeping up for almost a full year. L scanned his pajama-ed frame, nearly huffing at the striped pattern - he looked like an old-fashioned prisoner. 'And you should be in bed, not standing here.'

'I am hungry, Sir Ryū,' he said, not budging. 'I cannot go to sleep.'

L deliberately glanced around the room, his eyes on the shelves and cupboards, as though saying "help yourself, the kitchen is full of food."

'I want real food,' he muttered.

L looked at him coldly saying, 'Then open the fridge.'

Or was it a refrigerator? L didn't know. Why there was two (or three, there was also something called a freezer, right?) different names didn't make sense - they were both machines that kept things from rotting.

Light crossed his arms stubbornly. 'I do not feel like eating cake before sleeping.'

Then starve, L thought dismissively turning around with a mental roll of his eyes. He had to go get that shower. Something tugged his sleeve, making L turn back around to look down at the boy.

'I am hungry, Sir Ryū,' he said softly. 'Will you please give me some? Please?'

The look Light gave him through his lashes could have melted stone, L swallowed dryly. Light grabbed the end of his shirt, tugged the material and wrapping it around his fingers. No, not this again. L turned back around hastily before his crumbling resolve fell in pieces. It had already cracked.

'Please, Ryū,' he wheedled out, making L feel as though he was stealing fish from a starving, wet kitten or, in other words, a shameless jerk.

'But you go to bed once you finish eating,' L complied.

Light smiled, making L feel better about it. The detective walked around the place, his cold feet going more numb as he padded across the cold floor. He briefly considered cooking for him a pot of oatmeal - it was easier, then decided against it and took out a pan. Placing it over heat, he cracked half a dozen eggs into the pan.

Seems that he really was going to cook, after all.

L grabbed a spoon and bagan scraping the eggs off the bottom, when they began burning, watching with wonder as the yolks broke, turning the mess into a huger mess. L scraped and scraped, resolved to not let it burn, the eggs turning into an unidentifiable mass. Light giggled softly from where he stood, behind him. L continued scraping, perplexed with the egg dish which was soft and half-cooked, yet slightly charred. Light, standing on a chair, peeped at the pan and began giggling again.

L deadpanned.

Light giggled again.

L wisely decided to turn off the heat and stopped suffering the poor pan of eggs. He pulled out a plate and scraped the mass onto it, taking a glass and pouring chocolate milk into it, he then put the food on the table, before the boy. He added two cupcakes and a spoon to the dish. 'Here, your dessert.'

Light glanced at his dinner.

'What, you want salt?' L demanded.

Light shook his head, a smile splitting open on his face. 'Thank you, Sir.'

L wanted to smile. 'Just eat.'

The boy ate slowly, soundlessly, making L (who was watching) feel hungry. The man glanced at his bowl of instant ramen, temptation wrapping her claws round his mind. He was feeling hungry. Light sipped from his cup of milk. L finally sighed, and pulled out the other chair, seating himself with resignation. L leaned his chair back, grabbed the bowl and placed it in front of himself, his hand reaching for a fork. He pulled his feet up and crossed his legs on the seat, and began eating.

Sometimes it was better to eat it while it was still steaming. As L ate he decided that he should, most definitely, do this again. It was nice, eating dinner with someone. L didn't even realise that he had finished eating his noodles until his fork hit the bottom of the bowl with a clink! L glanced to the side at Light, who had long finished eating and was staring at him with a sleepy frown.

'You slouch too much, Ryū,' he said. 'And you duck your head to meet your food.'

Yep. He was definitely going to do this again. It felt nice and made L feel all warm and chummy inside his chest, and this time he welcomed the feeling. L sat there, reluctant to stand up and ruin his mood.

Light yawned, making L glance at him. L stood up and turned to face Light,spreading his hands. The kid stared at him blankly, another yawn cracking his jaw open. L yawned after watching Light yawn, big and long, his chin almost touching his neck and his nostrils flaring. Light snickered at him. L glared at him and gestured his hands impatiently. Light, a mischievous smile tucked into his cheek, tilted his head in mock- confusion. L glared at him and dropped his hands, turning back to his bowl.

'Okay, I am sorry, Ryū,' Light said, opening his arms. 'Up, Ryū. Up.'

L turned around, trying to decide whether he should do it or not. He glanced at Light and made up his mind.

'Come here,' he said, leaning over and hauling the boy up into his arms. 'Little rascal.'

Light wrapped his arms round L's neck, a sleepy grin on his face. 'I knew you were kind, Ryū.'

L walked out of the room slowly. 'I thought I was a thin, creepy, mean, unhealthy, frog.'

'You still are,' Light replied. 'But you need to add kind to the list.'

'I see,' L muttered.

Light let his head drop onto L's shoulder. 'If I had a big brother,' he began, slowly. 'I would like him to be exactly like you, Ryū.'

L didn't answer, merely walking forward without delay, prompting Light to fall asleep.

But as he dropped the kid on the bed and roughly covered him with the thick blankets, and stepped back, he brought his thumb to his mouth, thinking one thing:

I'm going to adopt this little frog as my small brother.

L turned around to leave, his eyes going down to the scattered clothes the boy had left on the ground.

Maybe he won't, after all, because L was always the one left to clean up his mess. L sighed, crouching down and picking up the clothes one by one. A piece of paper fell out of the short's pocket, making the detective tilt his head. L was quite sure Light was not the type to tear pieces of paper and stuff them into his pockets.

So where did this piece of paper come from?

He reached his long fingers forward and grabbed the paper.

Ryūk turned around and glanced at the pale detective - he really did sit like a frog!

Hehehe.. wait. . . Ryūk's grin slid off his face. Oh, crap.

The shinigami then shrugged. Oh, well.


	9. Ryūk the Wise

Ryūk, feeling quite grand, had phased through the wall and waited for the detective to leave. The shinigami couldn't risk being seen yet..

He had to plan this carefully, you know. Ryūk's plans always had to been planned thoroughly, always.

The winged creature chuckled and phased back into the room, grinning at the cameras - those things wouldn't give him away, even if someone who had touched his Note was staring at the screen. They couldn't capture an image of him even if they scanned the room with lasers and any of those fancy human gadgets, that was just how life was. This was going to be very good. He just needed time to plan what he'll tell the pale human when the detective saw him. And a thousand ideas were running through his brain and he couldn't decide which one he wanted to use. Yeah, he was feeling grand and smart.

Really, to be honest, there was only two ideas in his head right now, or three... Ryūk was not sure. He scratched his head and tried to think more clearly, failing naturally. Well, you tell him if you could use his brain better than he does - not everyone had a nice head of brains and most certainly not a shinigami.

The creature struck a pose and scratched his cheek, finally deciding on one thing.

He'll just go with the flow, like always. Whatever came to be, was to be.

The Old Man had taught him that.

He wasn't really good at enacting his plans either, you know, whether he had thought about it or not. That meant he was not sure if he should go see L or just wait for the guy to see him... hmm, what to do? Wait, not another thinking session, Ryūk groaned silently. This was happening to him more and more than was usual ever since he came back here.

At least he was not bored, Ryūk thought about Death Row and shuddered, he was never going to go back to that place. Never. Ryūk will just stay here. Yeah, that sounded like a nice plan. He will stay here, and when Light died, he'll stay with his kids - who shall most likely be law-adoring brats, like all Yagami forefathers, but being geniuses? Ryūk was not too sure, after all just cause your dad was a genius didn't mean you'll also be one. Or maybe Ryūk was just a tad bit sore he was surrounded by clever humans whilst he was an idiot and felt satisfied at knocking Light's children down a bit.

Who said Light would even have brats?

Ryūk chuckled. If the boy didn't get children then he'll convince him to adopt an apple tree. So that he won't be lonely - not because Ryūk was the legendary apple taster.

Now that was a plan he could certainly stick to.

'I'm assuming-'

Ryūk started at the voice, jumping and crossing his arms in front of him, his eyes going to the spot in front of him. It was L.. with a lolly in his mouth.

L stared at him calmly and repeated what he was going to say. 'I'm assuming you're Ryūk, right?'

Oh, man! Ryūk whined, berating himself for his stupidity. Now I missed the opportunity to scare him! He blurted out his first thoughts. 'How long have you been standing there?'

'Long enough to come to terms with the fact that I am not, in fact hallucinating,' he replied, giving up on licking and took to chewing the lollipop. 'What are you?'

Ryūk chuckled darkly.

'I have a lot of questions I want to ask,' he continued, making Ryūk question if the human actually thought he cared about that. 'But we may start with that.'

Ryūk spread his wings and floated into the air, laying horizontally and grinning. It was his time to shine.

'What do you think I am, human?' he asked, pitching his voice deeper.

Lesson one: be mysterious.

'I gathered that you are a shinigami, with all this trouble going around about Kira.. and from what Light has said.'

Lesson two: be wise.

Ryūk stroked his chin, vaguely wishing he had a beard, like a wise man. 'Hmm, how clever, yes, one could say that I am a shinigami..'

'What are you doing here? Is Light-kun Kira? Is that why you are haunting him?'

Ryūk chuckled slowly, like an ancient man feeling his wiseness and enjoying it. 'Light-o is not Kira, I am.'

After all, if Light was found out, he'll be put to death and Ryūk might as well say goodbye to adopting an apple tree. Plus, this was more fun.

'You are Kira?' L asked, glaring at the skeletonal (who cares if it was not a word - he could justify himself by say the Yagami brat had said it too) creature.

'Yes, I am. Did you seriously think that a human gained powers and began killing off other humans?' he demanded, stroking his chin slowly.

L brought his thumb up to his mouth, not ready to be beat. 'Of course I did. It was logical.'

'Hmhmhm.' Ryūk shook his head wisely. 'Well, you are wrong, mortal.'

'If you are Kira, as you claim to be, then why are you going around killing criminals?'

'The feared one sent me,' he replied. He had nearly said You-Know-Who, but that might make the human doubt his words.

'Sent you.. why?'

Ryūk wanted to laugh so badly. 'No special reason, he just wanted a new army of souls,' he answered benevolently.

'That's why you began killing criminals?'

'No, I would have began killing everyone in my sight, you humans are lucky you have a Light-o Yagami,' he said, thinking, The kid might consider adopting two (three) trees, since I am lying for him.

L wanted to scoff. 'Lucky?'

'I met him perchance,' he said, stroking his chin. 'It was just happenstance that I glimpsed him and took note of the brilliance shining in him.'

Ryūk was using words he had never used before!

L stared at him blankly.

'I allowed him to see me, and he told me about justice and criminals, who deserved death more than the innocent population. Thus began the reign of Kira.' Ryūk grinned. 'Then you had to come ruin everything.'

L glared at him. Well screw you, too. He turned around and left the room, which he had walked in earlier to check on Light. L was going to complain to Watari about the case, like he always did.

This was so, not fair.

...

Aizawa was surprised when, come morning, Light ambled over to him after greeting his father and smiled at him. It was not an ordinary routine, usually the boy greeted his father when they entered the room and clung to him for an hour before suddenly remembering that there were others and greeting them. Then he'd go pester L about going out or doing something interesting. They were, easily, the background, secondary characters, props and such.

Aizawa nonetheless answered, feeling quite special that morning, and walked along to go sit at his usual place and search for anything concerning Kira. Which always resulted in fan websites and nonsense from the public nowadays.

Tiny footsteps followed him, making the man halt for a second and look back - he found Light, who smiled at him. Aizawa run his fingers through his afro, four indentations reminding him why he never liked doing that. He walked forth again, thinking maybe it was just a coincidence. Light followed again, making him actually stop and turn around.

Aizawa was surprised, again. 'Rai-chan?' he called. 'Is there anything I can help you with?'

Please say no and go away. Please say no and go away.

Light smiled and nodded his head. 'I am bored,Uncle,' he stated.

Aizawa smiled stiffly. 'Is that so..?'

Light nodded again, a steady smile still steadily fixed on his face, and rocked back and forth on the heel and ball of his feet. He hummed gaily.

Aizawa looked around, noticing L and the Chief, who looked as though they were trying not to glare at him. Aizawa huffed, it was not like as if he wanted to hang around the boy - especially not after apples started disappearing and floating around him (Aizawa had legged it for a nearby temple as soon as he left the building and prayed more intensely than he had ever prayed his whole life... ehe..). The man wisely walked to his chair and sat down, deciding to simply wait for the kid to get tired of being in his presence. God forbid anything paranormal happens.

Too bad he underestimated the child.

'Uncle Aizawa?' Light called, his elbows on the man's lap, his head tilted up in two hands.

Aizawa inwardly shrinked, he used to enjoy looking after the kid, no matter how difficult he could be (especially if he came to the police station), but after the fiasco yesterday... 'Raito?'

'You are not typing,' he informed, a smile tucked in his cheeks, as if he knew exactly why the man was not typing.

'I am thinking,' he said. Trying to remember how to exorcise spirits and protect yourself from a curse.

'What are you thinking about?' he asked, curiosity pitching his voice.

'The case we are working on,' he said. Most certainly not anything bad about you.

'Who is the bad guy you guys are trying to capture?'

Aizawa wanted to squirm. 'That's what we're trying to find out.'

'Is that why I am here?'

What I'd like to ask is when are the questions ending? Aizawa glanced at L, who was watching them in that annoying manner of his.

'You could say that,' he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

'Have you gathered any clues yet?'

Light's eyes shone at the question, his lashes throwing shadows over his half of his eyes. Allowing him to see the interested glow in the orange.

Aizawa's shapely mouth turned down at the corners. He did not even consider lying. 'I did not, Ryūzaki is the one who did most of the work, gathering clues, offering the theory that Kira might be a human, getting us a main... suspect.'

Light looked doubtful, he threw Ryūzaki a glance and turned back to Aizawa. 'He probably stole the clues from my Dad's team.'

Aizawa glanced at the Chief, as if saying: Help me out of this conversation, dammit!

Light hummed, smiling. 'So what does this bad guy do? Does he steal? or kill?'

'I suggest you begin working, Aizawa-san,' L's voice cut through their conversation.

'Uncle said he was thinking,' Light said, standing up straight with a hand on his hip. 'I consider that as working, Sir.'

'He should then consider putting his thoughts on the monitor,' L retorted. 'As we all are.'

Light waved a hand, an action his older self did much more better, but despite all the cuteness it was still elegant. 'At least he powered his computer, Sir Ryū,' he remarked. 'Your computer is still shut down.'

L's eyes lingered on Light's back for a moment longer before he turned his head around and switched his computer on. Ouch..

Light smiled and leaned onto Aizawa again. 'Where were we?'

Aizawa wanted to sigh. He was used to carrying children on his lap and children pestering him because he had some children of his own. But this was Light Yagami they were talking about! Not an ordinary kid, if you didn't know.

'Am I disturbing you, Uncle?' he asked softly, his mouth curving down sadly.

Aizawa (he was blaming this on his paternal instincts) did not have the heart to say no to him. He smiled slightly, sweetly. 'No, of course not, Rai-chan, how could you ever disturb me?'

'If that is the case, good, then,' he said, a smile colouring the area between his brows.

Aizawa immediately regretted lying, why hadn't he just said the truth? He should have payed attention when his grandmother used to warn him about lying. Aizawa shifted awkwardly and opened a file, dearly wishing the boy would get tired of lingering around him.

'Say, Uncle Aizawa,' Light began.

Aizawa grunted in answer, trying not to groan.

'Can my hair become like yours?' he asked, tilting his head. 'All nice and big?'

Aizawa's eyes went to the blonde hair, which only curved slightly at the ends. The day his hair became an afro would be the day pigs began speaking.. 'That is impossible, unless you perm your hair - or something,' he replied, doubting himself.

Perms only gave curls, right? Aizawa was hoping he was right and you could perm your hair into as wild an afro as his. Lying to a kid was something he was not too fond of doing.

Unless it did them good.

'May you tell me a story?' he asked.

'I am a bit busy,' he muttered.

'How about you read me one?' Light  
improvised.

'As I said,' Aizawa responded. 'I am a bit busy, Rai-chan.'

'You said you are a bit busy,' he pointed out logically. 'I do not think that that is very busy, at all. So you can make time for me.'

That made Aizawa remember just how smart the boy could be, catching a smirk from L at the corner of his eyes. Damn detective... 'Pardon me, I meant I am a very busy right now, Raito.. but Ryūzaki seems to have a lot of time on his hands today, he hasn't even opened a single file.'

Light turned to glance at the detective, who (trying not to turn and smile at him) was staring at Ryūk. 'No, Ryūku wants to speak to him, and he is boring today, he keeps on glaring at Ryūku and saying something about a guy named.. Kira?'

He looked back at him, all big eyes and baby face. 'You should stop trying to get rid of me Uncle Aizawa, I'm going to stay here until lunchtime.'

Great.

'Say, Uncle,' he began. 'May you let me use your computer? Sir Ryū never lets me use his.'

'What will you do if I let you use it?'

'Type.' He shrugged. 'What else?'

'Paint? Play games?'

Light stared at him.

'...What will you type?'

'I do not know, but I feel like I know what to do with it, if I want.'

Aizawa glanced at the time on his computer - ten minutes had barely just passed. Oh, joy. He was going to enjoy his day.

'Uncle Aizawa?

...


	10. Rolling

L stopped glaring loathsomely at the boney (as if he could talk) creature and turned his swivel chair around to gaze at Light when the Task force began leaving for lunch. It was more interesting than watching the eerie bust of the creature. Who claimed that Light was not Kira and began telling him a story about how he was Kira.

As if anyone would believe his stupid story.

L had some doubts, though. He focused back on Light, who, as promised, had stopped hovering by and pestering Aizawa the moment Matsuda muttered something about having lunch. Light sighed, lingering for a second longer before he stood up straight and ambled over to his father in stead (making L glare at the boy - Come on, the greatest detective was sitting right here!). After the Yagami had reluctantly, but firmly, stated that he was not going to take Light out with him, the boy blinked sadly, his lips turning down, and turned his view away from the departing  
officers. He crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip. His glimmering, bright eyes caught L's big, dark, bored eyes and the hurt projected from them vanished. He smiled charmingly at the detective, deciding that pestering him was more worthwhile.

L, despite his rational thoughts reprimanding him, tilted his head invitingly at the boy. Expecting him to walk over and begin talking, he was surprised when Light slowly made it onto the floor and began rolling his way. What?

L forced himself to blink. This could not be happening, the immaculate Yagami Jr was rolling across the floor?

Wait, he meant Junior in the sense of inheriting the Yagami love of justice, not in the sense of inheriting his father's name. If you looked at their files, you would find justice lovers of all types - police officers, lawyers, soldiers, politicians, and all those stiff careers.

Light let out a childlike chuckle when he stopped at L's chair, sitting up and folding his legs beneath him. It prompted L to stop thinking (for a split second) when he felt his insides melt at the smile that stayed on his face.

'Light-kun was rolling on the floor,' L said, perplexed.

'Yes,' he confirmed. 'You should try it.'

L was busy inspecting how Light's hair had turned slightly green where the blue lights hit the fluffy strands. He did not answer the boy.

'What about me?' Ryūk asked, clambering through L and stopping right in front of him. 'Can I try it, Light-o?'

L glared at the shinigami's back , feeling tempted to kick his bottom. He was sure it would work, because the spikes were tickling his knees and shins - meaning he was solid. He glared again, this time feeling the strain it put on his tired eyes.

Light beamed at Ryūk and smiled with two nods of his head. 'Yes, you can. Let me show you how it is done.'

L - now part of the background - watched as the creature and Light began rolling around the room, Light's giggles and Ryūk's squawks registering in his head easily. How in the world was a creature of death and an adorable kid rolling around in his building? When Ryūk bumped into his swivel chair (emitting another squawk) L glared at the creature and smirking when Light stopped behind him and shoved him through the chair.

He was vaguely (very) pleased when Light sat up and looked at him, his cheeks flushed and that endearing smile playing on his lips. . . L decided that Light should not revert back to his older self and let him take him back home in England - because Chief Yagami would have a hard time raising Light once more, not because he wanted to raise the kid himself (he was just a very thoughtful being who cared about the Chief).

'It is a lot of fun, Sir Ryū,' he said, still smiling.

L wanted to pinch his cheeks and hug him. Big brothers were allowed to do that, right? Light considered him as his elder brother (even though L would have preferred getting a "father" sort of title).

In the background, Ryūk stood up, grumbling and muttering at the detective.

'Is that so?' L asked impassively. It could not be true, Younger L had once tried rolling across the floorboards of the Whammy orphanage (he had been feeling too lazy to walk, at that time) and the experience was very unpleasant. The creaking wood had kept on digging uncomfortably into him at every single angle, not to mention it was cold.

L tucked his knees in a bit more, cringing at the memory of the cold and hard floor. Plus, if his boney self started rolling around on the floor, he doubted he would look any better than Ryūk.

Light giggled, the childlike pitch in his vocal amusement making L breath out slowly at the sound. His eyes were focused on L's bare feet, making the detective consciously still them with an inward scowl after remembering what the boy had said about them. Light inched forward and caught L's chair between his fingers, propping his head up onto the seat.

Cute. Cute, cute. L's poker-face was  
priceless.

'Say, Sir,' he began, slowly.

L gazed at him, feeling like a slab of butter in a warm pan when his eyes caught Light's gaze. Boy! L felt that he would do anything the kid wanted.. felt only, because doing so was always a bad idea. He was still a suspect, you know, and L was a serious detective.

L focused on the boy again, steeling himself.

Light's eyes glimmered, the lights on the ceiling reflected perfectly, a pout settling on his mouth. 'I am hungry.'

I should just kidnap him and keep this kid as mine, because the Chief would certainly not give up his adorable son. Even if the Great L wanted to adopt him. L gave Light his most professional deadpan.. 'What does Light-kun think I can do about that?'

'Feed me,' he stated, making it sound like something very simple.

L flattened the boy with his heaviest gaze, despising him down to his smooth, clean toenails. Because he knew that if he did not feed the kid, the boy will go into a fit of crying - which always made him want to beg his pardon - and L did not want to stand up from his chair. Standing up was very unappealing at the moment, standing up to go cook was even worse than unappealing. He was more comfortable with this, Light being a cute little kid and him being the centre of the kid's attention. Stopping the pleasant moment to go eat was unappealing. So L gave it one more shot. 'Summon Watari.'

'No, you lazy detective,' he accused. 'You like suffering Watari-oji all day long, while you sit like a sloth and eat.'

L rolled his eyes up to Ryūk. Was that what it looked like to others? The shinigami grinned maliciously at him.

'And scratch your messy head of hair,' he added. 'You are like Ryūku, is that why you guys became friends easily?'

'We are not friends,' L replied, with deadpan remoteness, his eyes hardening at the thought.

Ryūk chuckled. 'Why are you denying our friendship, man? It is great that another human can also see me - we became friends easily, Light-o.'

'Don't listen to him, Light-kun,' L ordered.

Light blinked at him slowly. 'How can I not listen to him? He is speaking and I have ears, do you want me to cover them? I would not do that - it is very childish and silly.'

Ryūk chortled. 'He just doesn't want you to know about how we bonded over a cup of tea and slice of coffee cake,' he said, seriously. Ryūk could not even believe that he knew what a coffee cake was. 'When you were asleep, under the moonlight.'

Light's eyes sparkled, inspiring Ryūk some more.

'Don't believe him, Light-kun,' L said. The moon was a thin slice, how l could the moonlight filter through all the electric lights? Ryūk was obviously talking lies.

'We told each other stories, and he baked another cake when we finished eating the other one. He told me of the time he fell out of a tree and broke his arm, I told him of the time I fell off my bicycle and skinned my knees.'

Light's jaw had slackened and he had totally ignored L's words. L eyed the drool gathering with distaste, the boy's mouth was hovering over his chair, right beside his toes! L glared at the shinigami, who was sitting on the keyboard of his computer and looking like a frog who found the swarm of mosquitoes.

L was forming a bad habit of calling others frogs after Light had called him one.

Plus, for your own information, l Ryūk, I am an expert at climbing trees. Wait, Ryūk knew how to ride a bicycle?

'Then we exchanged secrets,' Ryūk told. 'He told me about the girl he kissed, one time like this.'

'Ewww,' Light exclaimed, scooting back and away from L. 'Sir Ryū kissed a girl! E- uwwww.'

L wanted to roll his eyes, instead, he glanced slyly at the creature. 'Hmm, I wonder if we actually need all those apples Light keeps on insisting we buy,' he "mused" out loud. 'It might be more worthwhile to replace them with a more diverse variety of fruits.'

Ryūk froze and stopped storytelling. He had once tried eating other fruits, when he had finished all the available apples, and (oh, apples) how horrible the experience had been! That thin, long banana one - bad, especially the green ones. The round citrus fruits - bitter! The peach had been too peachy. To shorten it all up, Ryūk was never going to raid the fruit bowl for anything other than apples again.

Apples were the best. Pointe Finale.

'Ehehehe,' Ryūk chuckled nervously. 'Weren't you hungry, Light-o?'

'Oh, yes, I was,' Light said with realization.

L wanted to groan - of course, Ryūk couldn't resist paying him back for that threat.

'Sir,' Light said, his eyes impatient. 'I.. I am hungry.'

L sighed, resigning himself to feeding the kid, and let his legs drop, standing up. A sudden idea struck the detective at the moment. Halting for a moment, he thought about it for a second and finally decided to extend a pale hand out to the boy. He had seen somewhere (the television) that it showed comradeship.

Light scooted away further, his lips pinching together in some sort of grimace. His brow losing its usual glow.

'Cooties!' he squeaked. 'Stay away!'

Cooties? L deadpanned. Do not tell me he actually believed Ryūk's stupid story? L eyed the boy, his brain providing the obvious answer. He did.

'You'll get Cooties only if I kiss you,' L explained. 'Does Light-kun wish to kiss me?'

'Eww, no!' Light shrieked, his cheeks  
darkening.

'Then just accept the help, dummy,' L grumbled. The kids at Whammy's fought over getting a handshake from him, and here was Light Yagami refusing a hand he held out willingly. Who did that?

Light hesitated for a moment. 'Of course, I know that,' he said, sniffing. 'I am just taking some precau - precau.. precaution.'

Ryūk, wings spread, floated into the scene, laying horizontally and eyeing L critically. He watched as Light accepted the offered hand and stood up, grabbing the hand with both of his own small ones and bringing it close to his cheek. In an unconsciously affectionate manner.

'Hey, Light-o,' he called, feeling mischievous. 'What do you say, I carry you to the food room - kitchen, I mean?'

Light's eyes shone, his eyes landing on Ryūk's wings, and immediately released L's hand, skipping forth to the creature enthusiastically. He lifted his arms and jumped twice. 'Up!'

He didn't even spare L a second (not even a first) thought. 

'How about I carry you,' L butted in. 'You'd like that, wouldn't you?'

The boy stopped, tilting his head in thought, his socked feet shuffling uncertainly and a doubtful glint in his eyes.

L opened his arms generously.

Light looked back and forth between the two, trying to decide on who was the better choice. Ryūzaki had colder limbs than Ryūk, who was just lukewarm, but the area surrounding his chest was nice and heated. Light disliked cold things. The boy put a finger to his chin, still undecided. His warm eyes rolled to Ryūk's. Ryūk smelt like apples that had just began fermenting too much - very sweet, something that did not bother him and Ryūzaki smelt like vanilla - Light was not a huge fan of vanilla. Ryūk had wings that could fly and Ryūzaki walked, dragging or shuffling his feet. The choice was suddenly very clear.

Light grinned widely at Ryūk, his smile even sweeter than the one he usually offered swooning girls.

L, feeling extremely kicked aside, watched quietly as Ryūk grasped the back of Light's shirt and hauled Light up into the air. 'Alley-op!'

Light giggled, his face bright with happiness. 'Look, I'm flying, Ryū!'

L soured when Ryūk sent him a snapping chuckle. Yeah, flying.. yahoo. Then he noticed that Light hadn't added "Sir" to his name and everything was fine.

...

The task force went searching for L and Light when they found the workplace empty, coming across the genius duo in the kitchen.

Which was a mess.

It was not burned down (L didn't seem to be THAT bad at cooking), but there was several pots with gooey stuff in them - onions cut in half once, carrots, meat that looked very uncooked, diced potatoes that were overcooked - placed on the table. Light was watching L measure vanilla extract into whatever he was making with a pained expression on his face.

'Sir,' Light said. 'Just make eggs like you did the other night. I do not think I can eat all these dishes.'

L looked up from his bowl. 'A growing body needs a lot of nutrients, Light-kun,' he said wisely. 'Do you wish to stay short?'

Light looked at the bread crumbs he extravagantly poured into the mix, slices of butter following after he had added a handful of caramel. L began cracking eggs, separating the egg whites from the yolks, several of them streaked with the orange of the yolks. Light flinched visibly when L dumped a small bowl of sweet corn in while pouring liquid smoke into the mixture.

L hummed thoughtfully. 'What's left to add? Oh, right, cake mix and some milk - no wait heavy cream sounds better.'

Light's eyes widened.

'I shouldn't forget the cheese - good stuff, cheese,' he muttered expertly.

Light glanced helplessly at Ryūk, who was watching attentively (which only served to encourage L), a shiver running down his spine when L spooned in salt.

'Salt - never forget to add salt,' he said, pouring the batter onto a platter. 'There is no love like one's love of salt... what a nice, wide cake pan - it'll cook faster and be easier to cut into pieces.'

He placed the platter into the oven, setting the heat to 350 degrees Fahrenheit. He straightened up with a satisfied smirk.

'Woah, you're good at this,' Ryūk praised, quite impressed.

'Of course,' he replied.

L turned to Light, who had not began eating yet. He walked up to the boy and crossed his arms, eyeing the empty bowl disapprovingly.

'Light-kun will not get dessert if he doesn't eat his lunch first,' he said, taking a ladle and spooning the food into the boy's bowl from the pot.

Light's stomach growled.

Well, if he is hungry, then why is he not eating? L gave him a puzzled look, before realizing something. 'I forget that Light-kun is not familiar with foreign cuisine. This is one of the various English stews - here, I'll help you.'

The Chief's jaw dropped when the man grabbed a (too big) spoon and spooned some chunks of meat and a dice of potato up, holding it enticingly in front of his precious little Light's mouth.

Light's cheeks paled drastically, but he forced a smile, trying to find a way to politely decline. 'It is.. it is..' he began. 'I am not that hungry after all, Sir Ryū.'

His stomach growled.

Light paled some more, the area between his brows almost blue. 'It is . ah, too hot.'

He blinked up at L, his eyes wider than usual. Light did not want to eat that.

L brought it up to his face and blew on it gently. 'Here, problem solved.'

Light's eyes ran across the room, panicked, the bright orbs halting on his father and he got a sudden idea.

'Cooties!' he exclaimed with horror, jerking backwards.

'What?' the Task force murmured.

Light scrambled off the chair and to his father's leg, in two seconds flat, hugging the Chief's thigh desperately. That spoon smelt terrible.

Aizawa, having understood the word, asked the boy, 'Cooties?'

Light nodded convincingly, his eyes wide and his face solemn. 'Sir Ryū has cooties! and he blew them onto the spoon and food and everything,' he explained. 'He is going to infect me.'

L watched, his expression not even twitching.

'But Ryūzaki is a boy,' Matsuda countered. 'He can't give you cooties.'

Light shook his head. 'Nuh, huh, he kissed a girl, he has them, a lot of them!'

Ryūk huffed amusedly 'Ha! Plus it was on the lips, Light-o. With the tongue and all that.'

Light's nose scrunched up. 'Ewww~ It was on the lips, and with the tongue and all that?'

L glared at Ryūk.

'The cooties are probably flying everywhere each time he talks!' Light said, burying his face into the Chief's leg. 'All the germs.'

Chief Yagami had another concern all together. 'You saw him do it?' he asked, calmly.

'No,' Light answered. 'I was told about it.'

The man's eyes slowly settled on the detective standing across from them, still clutching the spoon of L-Stew. 'Ryūzaki-san,' he called, his voice a low timbre.

L grunted nonchalantly, his insides squirming.

'You were telling my son about kissing a girl,' he said deliberately. 'And now you are trying to poison him with your sorely lacking culinary skills?'

'No,' he said, flatly. 'I was not, and I am not. Light-kun was listening to Misa-Misa rant into her phone.'

Speaking of which, Misa must be quite clear of all suspicion by now..

The Chief sighed, his hand landing on Light's head. 'I think that the stew you made is quite inedible, Ryūzaki.'

'I haven't had lunch, father,' Light informed. 'And all there is to eat is not real food. Plus, I do not want to disturb Watari-oji - Sir Ryū suffers him a lot.'

'Oh~' Ryūk crowed. 'What are you going to do? Cook some more?'

L thought about it for a second.

Then, stalking forth to stop in front of the Yagami, he said, 'We are going to eat out - I would rather not have a sick Light-kun in the building.'

'I thought you said that no one must know that it is Raito!' Matsuda argued.

L did not even glance at him. 'Not many people know, or recall, what Light-kun looks like. And people are less likely to question it if Light goes out with me.'

'I guess that makes sense,' the Chief said. 'It is not like as if Ryūzaki is going to start telling people about Raito.'

'Exactly. We are just going to walk to a restaurant nearby and get Rai-chan something good to eat.'

'Make sure it's not cake,' the Chief said. 'Or cheesecake.'

'It's a nice little resto with Chefs from Hattori.' L's voice tone made it hard to decide on if he was lying or telling the truth. 'I think Light-kun will be just fine.'

...


	11. Your Best Curry

A/N: Thank you for reading this! And.. if you're from FFnet, sorry it took so long!

...

'AAArrraaaawwwrrruhh!' Ryūk roared. 'I am an evil dragon! I like eating fat, little boys with tiny wrists and feet!'

He spread his wings dramatically and arched upwards, fingertips clawed and sharp teeth bared, his eyes gleaming a sinister red. Light watched, a wide, toothless smile stuck on his face and his hands clutching L's hand close to his cheek. L could have been described by your teacher as the very description of unenthusiastic. The boy turned his wide and eager eyes up to the detective, his flushed expression expectant.

L steeled himself. This was for the case. For the case. It was to gain Kira's trust. Not because he adored the kid and was beginning to like being on the receiving end of the brat's smiles - it was something too annoying to be liked in any way. He lifted his eyes slowly, shadows still cast over his eyes by his long bangs. L had something for the dramatic.

'And I am the Great Knight Detective,' he said, in a deep, dangerous tone. 'No evil dragons escape from my Justice Spy-glass!'

Light's giggle was absolutely worth it, the detective decided. He was sure Watari was having the time of his day, watching him make a fool out of himself. L could deal with the humiliation later.

Ryūk chuckled with dark amusement, and L could tell that it was not completely an act. The dark creature gasped, clawing at his tattered clothes. 'Oh, my! I see a small boy! I cannot believe how lucky I am! Oh, how I love eating small boys! Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! And I am so, very hungry, Rawru!'

Light attempted to feign fright, failing fantastically all thanks to the stifled giggles spilling out of his mouth whenever they got the chance.

L stepped forward and brandished an imaginary sword, briefly wishing it was real so he could cut the creature into two. The smug expression on Ryūk's face was annoying - it was almost as if he knew something that L didn't know. L did Not like that, it made him feel inferior to the winged creature (who couldn't tell anyone what a polynomial was).

'You are not getting past me, evil creature!' he threatened. 'No one has ever defeated me!'

Light giggled, somehow managing to remind L of bell flowers in full bloom, and began fidgeting impatiently. Ryūk roared and swooped forth, attacking with his arms held out wide. L took a stance, quite pleased that he could hit the idiot and be a knight at the same time (he may have dreamt about it once or twice after reading about King Arthur). He bent his knees slightly, preparing for a nasty 360 kick - he was going to smash Ryūk's teeth in (maybe it would make him reduce his apple consumption) and bask in the feeling.

He gawked when Light let go of his hand and jumped in front of him, landing right into Ryūk's outstretched, gangly arms, his sweet laughter ringing out of his mouth pleasantly.

'Hahaharrrrhaaa!' Ryūk cackled, tossing Light up into the air. 'I'll eat you for dinner!'

Light shrieked something shrill and frightened, but anyone could tell that he was greatly amused, as Ryūk rushed around the room, jolting Light side to side restlessly. 

'Put me down! Put me down!' he laughed, smacking Ryūk's nose repeatedly with his palms.

'Harfharfharf! Never!'

Light laughed and wrapped his arms, best he could, round the shinigami' s broad chest.

L soured, his face flattening unpleasantly and his gaze very, not amused.

'Maybe I should gobble you up now,' Ryūk said thoughtfully, stopping in the air. No joke, he really was considering it. Light's skin looked like apple flesh...

'My dad will save me!' Light, leaning back, threatened, his cheeks red and round from the huge smile plastered on his face. 'Justice will prevail, evil dragon!'

What happened to the Great Knight Detective?

'I shall gobble you right up, right this moment, then!' Ryūk countered.

Light shrieked when Ryūk pretended to munch his forearm. Ryūk wasn't really going to bite it, forearms weren't that appealing - now, if you offered the boy's cheeks. . . those were nice and red and round...

Ryūk jerked his head back, eating human meat wasn't a good idea for any shinigami, no matter how tempting. 'But I might let you down if you promise me ten, huge, red apples!'

'No!' Light giggled, not wanting to be dropped just yet. 'You shall be brought to court and shall face your sentence, do not run away in the face of justice, Edward!'

L, quite forgotten and definitely a part of the background, frowned. I think the boy wanted to say "coward" and not Edward. He pulled a lolly out from his jean pocket and peeled the wrapper. He watched, thinking his face looked as flat as a paper, it certainly felt like it.

'Grrrrroooaaaawuu! No, I shall not!'

I hope he loses his voice, L thought, suddenly feeling quite vengeful.

Light laughed, his amusement not even dropping by the slightest. 'Then, I shall slay you myself!'

'Oh, no!' Ryūk cried, his voice cracking with laughter. 'Not an attack from the Yagami heir!'

L glared at them, they were acting ridiculously childish (he had already forgotten his previous readiness to join the game). Light smashed his hand into Ryūk's chest with a short yell of "justice!". Ryūk gasped theatrically, floating down to the ground with a chortling wail. Light jumped to his feet and ran away from the dying dragon the moment they touched the floor, his face flushed, and ran away triumphantly right onto the detective's legs. L tilted his head down at that.

'Oh, Sir Ryū,' he called, sounding slightly surprised.

Oh, Sir Ryū... L glared at him. About time you noticed.

'Why did you not join us?' he asked, tilting his head, his heavy-looking eyelids making his eyes seem too big for his face.

L mellowed like a grain of salt in a sea of warm honey. But his cold demeanour didn't shift.

'Yeah, why didn't you join us, Knight Detective?' Ryūk demanded as he popped up behind Light, his shark grin widening.

L, being the mature man he was, wisely ignored him. 'I believe that you are now quite ready to leave, Rai-chan,' he said holding his palm out to the boy. 'I thought that you were hungry.'

Light's eyes glinted. 'Yes, I forgot about lunch. Let's go!'

L made for the door, even though his flat gaze was as cold as ever, his chest felt about ready to burst with smugness. This was going to be such a lovely day.

...

Turns out, they didn't walk to the restaurant. The moment they made it to the ground floor L felt that his legs were not up to walking the distance it was from his building to the restaurant he had chosen to go eat at with Light. So he got Watari to drive them to the place. The restaurant was reached way faster than if they had gone on foot, too, which was an additional bonus.

L got down from the car after Light, who had sprung out once it had stopped, and smirked proudly, his signature slouch impeccable. He glanced left and right to see if anyone had already noticed them, several people had already begun double-taking or staring (mostly at the car, but L wasn't exactly aware of that fact). He usually disliked attention, but this time around he wanted the attention just to see if the effort he put into choosing Light's outfit was noticeable by anyone.

A man walking his dog walked past, his dog a huge and cute mess of hair and wags, and spared Light two glances more after a first, short one. 

Light waved at the animal, the pink stain on his cheeks darkening. 'You're not a cat, but you look a bit nice.'

It barked and wagged its tail at him as they left him behind.

Light bounced on his heels, looking around excitedly, the wide smile on his face brilliant, and L could almost see the stars and hearts popping all around him (his heart sure felt them). He was set up in a slightly oversized, short-sleeved white t-shirt, blue, jean shorts, blue tennis shoes and calve-high socks that blindingly shined white. Light, quite used to being dressed up fancy all the time by his mother hadn't payed much attention to his outfit.  
He was more excited by the idea of being out of the building.

L smirked when a passing group of three girls cooed silently at the sight of Light, the detective leaned back on one leg and pulled up his blue, drooping jeans with his hand. His white sleeve caught on a decorative button, his tugged it free and continued admiring his handiwork.

Light turned back around and scanned the other side of the road, the shadow of a nearby tall building falling on everything except the crown of his head, making it glow like faerie dust. He tugged the hem of his white, oversized shirt and glanced at L warmly, swinging their arms slightly. L admired the effect of the white shirt on Light's baby skin and pulled at the collar of his own longer-sleeved shirt.

No, do NOT even play with the idea.

L did not (certainly) purposely match their outfits. It was just a coincidence.

A lady passing by with her husband cooed at the sight of Light and him, 'I should get matching outfits for Misako and I, too. Those two just make such an adorable family.'

L swallowed the urge to smirk again, he glanced to the side instead. What a coincidence it was.

'Stop doing that,' Light piped up, pulling his hand out of L's grasp. 'You look like an owl I saw on the television the other day.'

L didn't answer. Instead, he strode forth to the restaurant, straightening up to his full height (going for impressive), pulling back his shoulders, and stepped down hard on a sharp, broken piece of the old and cracked sidewalk. L's eyes pinched up as he stood there for a moment, very silent. He then hunched over and lifted his foot and flicked off the pebble, relieved when he saw that it had not pierced his skin. It sure felt like it had. And, did it hurt!

There went his awesome entrance.

Light walked past him, now tugging Ryūk's hand. Chanting something about eating and adding a skip to his stride. Ryūk adding his own chants of "apple" in, now and then. L glared at Ryūk's back and watched as they were greeted by an elegant man who a quirked eyebrow at their sight.

'I'm sorry kid,' he began.

L walked up, having sensed what was coming and placed a hand on the boy's head. Light threw his head back to look up at him, his pale hand sliding off the boy's head at the action.

'He is here with me,' L stated, staring at the man.

The man's heavy, brown eyes scanned the detective's form, down from his bare, uneven, overgrown toes up to his faded, lanky shirt and black, unkempt hair. 'I am deeply sorry, Sir,' he apologized, avoiding his cold stare. 'But our restaurant does have a dress code and was unfortunately completely booked by-'

'Ryūga Hideki,' L cut in flatly, surprising the man. 'I am Ryūga Hideki.'

The man looked at him very doubtfully and was about to say something else (Ryūga Hideki was someone his daughter loved, he wouldn't forget that popular face of his) when Watari came up and spoke to L. 

'Should I wait, or come pick you up later, Ryūga-san?'

'Come by later..,' L dismissed nonchalantly, watching with a pleased face when the man (was he a waiter?) widened his eyes at the sight of the car.

'Sir Ryū,' Light whined. 'Me and Ryūk are getting hungry.'

'Yeah, Sir Ryū,' Ryūk grinned, wondering what he'll get to eat this time around.

'It's "Ryūk and I," Light-kun, not the other way around,' he said, absent-minded, his eyes still fixed on the man.

Light pouted and sniffed, tossing his head in a manner that said he was going to reluctantly listen, even if he wasn't his father. L wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so, as it would cut his stare short.

'Ryūga-san!' A voice called out pleasantly. 'I am so glad you could make it!'

He looked incredibly like the owner of the place, whom L had seen on his monitor, earlier.

'Please, come on in,' he urged, ushering them in with much ado.

Light gave them both huge smiles and scampered off in the direction the man was gesturing at, excited at the prospect of food. L followed, one ear with the man, who was eagerly speaking to him as he led them to a round table for five, that had been cleared to seat only two people, his other ear and thoughts with Light who was admiring the place with Ryūk. The detective stopped and asked the man, 'Were the cameras disabled?'

'Yes, of course,' he said. 'You shall find that nothing shall bother you, Sir, or your privacy.'

L believed him, but he'd hack into the system later to make sure. He nodded slightly and pulled out a chair, seating himself on it lazily. He wasn't going to bother with the menu, already knowing what he was going to order. Light ambled over and pulled his chair round the table, next to L's (prompting a nervous waiter to move his plate arrangements for him). The boy leaned his elbows on L's lap, as he enjoyed doing to any seated grownup, and gazed up at him curiously.

'Why is there no place for my Ryūk?' he asked.

My Ryūk? L thought briefly. 'Why should there be a place for him?'

'He is my shinigami,' Light said, simply.

L wanted to sigh. In stead, he shrugged and took the menu, handing it back to the waiter, saying, 'I'll have one of every dessert your menu has.'

Light frowned at him, sitting up and turning his face to the shinigami hovering by his chair. 'Sorry, Ryūk.'

Ryūk shrugged. 'Eh, it's fine.. other shinigami might get jealous anyways, you know, the shinigami of everyone in the room, and they might kill someone - or something.'

L stopped the waiter, who was writing his order down. 'But I won't have anything that is composed mainly of fruits.'

'And for your,' he glanced nervously at Light and back at L's hunched posture. He figured that it was his son - their client looked to be around his mid-twenties, and surely a wealthy guy like him could easily afford having a child even if he was younger than he had estimated. '..son? What shall he have?'

'Ahn??' Light demanded, his head and shoulders whirling towards the waiter, surprised. Then he pinched his brow together briefly before just forgetting about it. He turned back to L.

L, had he been any less emotionless, would have had the same reaction to the boy. He glanced at the waiter, thinking about an answer to his question. What did kids like Light eat? He glanced at the eagerly waiting boy and decided on the first real meal that came up to his head. 'Light-kun will have your best curry... and something meaty - fried chicken... and something with vegetables - garden salad.'

The waiter almost informed him that their menu didn't have curry or anything so simply squat as what he just mentioned, but thought better of it and scurried away with the orders ringing in his head of permed locks. He decided that if their chefs couldn't make curry, they weren't worthy of their titles. As for the rest of the kid's meal, he'll make some adjustments on the way there. Their client was obviously inexperienced at ordering from a menu..

Tch, rich folk..

'Is curry tasty, Sir Ryū?' Light asked curiously, as they waited.

Ryūk, knowing the answer to the question, widened his bulging eyes and didn't stop the mischievous smile from widening his grin. Oh, this will be good.

'I do not know,' L replied. Other than desserts, all he knew about were Sunday roasts, game day meals, stews, and puddings. Asian cuisine was a mystery to him - well, apart from their instant ramen and exquisite desserts.

'You do not know?' Light repeated, attempting to affect a sneer. 'I thought you were smart.. "One of the world's greatest minds".'

L set his grey eyes on him. 'That doesn't mean I go around eating whatever I can put my hands on, Rai-chan.'

He smiled secretly. 'Watari-ji said that you used to eat dirt out of the flowerpots, Sir.'

L stared at him flatly. He used to be a silly child, all children were. Light was no exception. '..I was young and lacking in certain things...'

...

Light glanced at the plate of curry, his eyes gleaming, and took the biggest spoon available with gusto. L stopped eating briefly and studied Light as he ate. He had found, lately, that he enjoyed seeing him eat, especially when he looked so happy doing it. The waitress, who was still delivering L's order as soon as any dish was done watched curiously as she unloaded her tray. Light spooned himself a huge helping of the curry and downed it in one go, steadily eating a second spoonful after having decided that he liked the taste. Extremely pleased with the taste, he licked his lips and filled his spoon again and put the overflowing utensil in his mouth.

L was surprised when he urgently swallowed the mouthful, dropped the utensil with a small gasp and turned to look at him with wide eyes. What was it this time? L thought with exasperation, this boy was going to kill him.

Light pointed at his mouth, which was turning red at an alarming rate, dropping his jaw with a small, 'Ah..!'

L tilted his head. Was he finally noticing the drool that liked gathering in his mouth?

Light repeated the gesture and began fanning his mouth and licking his lips in hope of soothing them (which only made the matter worse). 'Ah..!' he repeated with an urgency.

Ryūk burst into a round of knowing laughter.

'Hot!' he explained, his eyes tearing up, his ears steaming and whole face flaming.

'Curry is spicy?' L asked, no one in particular. Watching as Light began sucking in air through his mouth. It was quite amusing.

His eyebrows slid up slowly and he waved his hands like his life depended on it. 'A..hhh..!'

L watched, feeling the creepy urge to smile, or laugh.

Light realized that L was not going to help him out and gasping like he'd just ran a few miles, finally grasped his cup of water and practically inhaled the plain, cool beverage. It seemed to work, because he sighed long and heavy as he put the empty glass back on the table.

And eagerly began his earlier routine with a grand enthusiasm.

Ryūk bent over and broke into loud guffaws, his mirth just purely raging.

'Bring him a glass of milk,' L ordered, finally taking pity on the boy (and wanting to cut Ryūk's amusement short).

'M-milk?' the waitress stuttered. They didn't serve milk, and any milk in the establishment was used by the chefs for their dishes.

L levelled her with his calm gaze, one of his brows lifting in question. 'Is there any problem with that?' he asked her.

'No, no! I'll bring you all the milk you need!' she exclaimed and scurried away hastily to bring his order.

Light puckered his mouth and continued pulling in sweet air, his nose becoming slightly runny. Ryūk profited from the distraction to swipe some strawberries off of L's cheesecake, putting them in his waiting mouth with a smirk - not feeling any pity for the kid. He immediately regretted it after tasting the strawberries, which made his tongue curl up from the raw, intense flavour, and decided that they were equally as horrible as other fruits.

Light, who would have reprimanded Ryūk, just continued fanning his mouth and gasping out an urgent "Ah!" now and then.

L allowed his toes to dance with mirth.

...

The Chief was slightly alarmed when he saw Light's red mouth, which hadn't quite recovered from their previous scorching experience. So he asked the detective what had happened to his son.

'He ate the chef's best curry,' L shrugged, ignoring the way his eyes widened behind the glasses. 'It was a bit too spicy for him to handle.'

The Chief sighed and pushed up he glasses wearily. 'Raito ate his first hotly spiced dish when he was eleven years old.. and rarely much after that - we had no problems with that, if something discomforts our children, we make sure to get rid of it.'

L watched Light, who was now standing proudly beside his father and staring up at him with awe, and wanted to roll his tired eyes... The Yagami children were really spoilt..

'Anyway, I heard a man died from eating too hot a spicy dish,' the Chief added. 'Don't feed my son any more of those dangerous dishes.'

L deadpanned. 'I won't.'

Light glanced at him for a moment, glanced at Ryūk, then decidedly set his warm eyes back on his father with a small smile.


	12. Matsu-nii

Entertaining Light, their number one suspect and babysitting charge, fell under Matsuda's responsibility when the Chief was unavailable. Which he currently was. And the boy did not seem to have any ideas of entertaining himself in mind, like he usually did (something that always helped if you were the one entertaining him) when he could not have the Chief's attention to himself.

Usually, Matsuda would have enjoyed the task, but he did not feel enthusiastic about it in the slightest today. Why? The answer was simple, Light was super duper gloomy and would not crack a single of those sweet smiles. He would not even smoothen out his frown, no matter how hard, or desperately, Matsuda tried. It was disheartening, Matsuda did not have any idea what to do with the boy.

Then he had a moment of inspiration.

'Ryūzaki-san,' he called, having gotten an idea. 'May I take him out? Nothing here seems to make him feel better.'

L tilted his head, contemplating.. Light did seem like the type to enjoy spending money and getting him out of his depressed slump would help. L did not want him to look pitiful when he brought up the subject of confined surveillance (he has already gone too long without). 'That is, surprisingly,' he said, 'a good idea, Matsuda.'

Matsuda smiled and nodded. 'I know, right?' he said. 'I remembered how much he used to smile whenever he was browsing through stores in the past. So I told myself "now there's a plan that wouldn't fail you".'

His words made L think that his plans almost never worked out. Well, he looked too stupid to even form a plan, it was a one-in-a-thousand sort of thing if he formed one that actually worked. L dug in his pocket, reaching for and, pulling out one of his credit cards. 'Here,' he said. 'Take this to amuse yourself and Kira, he will need the good time.'

Matsuda looked at Light, who had looked up at them when L pulled out his credit card, for a moment and reached for the card. 'O - oh, thanks, we'll make a good use of it!'

'You sure will,' L said with amusement (that looked like he was impatiently bored). 'Light-kun has an invaluable talent for picking out high quality things that are equally high priced.'

'How do you know that?'

'He once offered to let me follow him on an expedition during our time at To-Oh. It actually turned out to be an attempt to better my "lacking" fashion skills. And some of the shirts he was picking out could buy me five hundred wedding cakes. I was equally horrified and interested by the boy's secret ability of money spending. . .It is terribly fascinating.'

After a few seconds of silence (during which the Chief coughed with fond embarrassment at what was said about his son), L swallowed his chewed mouthful and spooned more cake into his waiting mouth. Matsuda smiled uncertainly and looked at Light, who looked like he could win an award of Pout-is-I, to see his reaction.

Light and L stared at each other for a few moments before Light sniffed and looked away. 'Let us go, Matsu-san,' he said. 'There is somethings I wanted to try the last time I was out of doors.'

Matsuda almost died at the cuteness of his sophisticated speech and serious little frown. He must dohis father proud and, boy, kudos to the Chief's A+ parenting. (If the Chief looked like a smiling St. Nicholas at the moment, no one made a single comment.)

Chief Yagami turned back to his work.

The Yagami boy held out his hand, like royalty waiting for a common peasant to pay their paltry respects to him, and Matsuda took it without hesitating. The duo walked out of the room, Light noticing that his father was too concentrated on his work to note his departure with Matsuda, causing him to droop his straight shoulders slightly. The elevator doors slid shut before them and the transporting room dropped down smoothly.

'So what was it you wanted to do, Raito-chan?' Matsuda asked, when they stepped out of the elevator several floors down.

The boy hummed softly as they made for the grand exit doors. 'I have no idea,' he said. 'I just said that just like that.'

'Oh,' Matsuda replied.

Light could not summon any smiles for the guardsmen standing guard inside of the exit doors the way he usually did.

That was enough for Matsuda to begin sweating nervously, he was not sure he was up to the task of cheering up the Yagami boy. If he did not brighten up at the sight of a security worker then what would he brighten at?

Matsuda got his answer soon enough.

They were walking solemnly down the road when they walked past a bright, colourful and huge candy shop that caught everyone's eyes. It was on the first floor of a multi storey building, the glass windows clear as crystal and spanning the entire length of the walls, bright lights inside made it even easier to see the bright rows of candy. Plus, there was a huge "Candyfloor Candy" rainbow sign right below the bright shop. It caught Light's attention faster than you could say ah.

His features lighting up immediately at the sight, Light stopped walking and tugged at Matsuda's pants. Matsuda stopped walking and turned to his charge worriedly, bending slightly to look into his bright face better. Light's eyes gleamed and shone for three quiet, bright seconds.

'Candyfloor Candy,' he said softly, his doe eyes shining. 'Matsu-san, I want candy.'

Matsuda, his brain having slowed down at the sight of his bright eyes, gaped for a few unflattering seconds. 'Uh, yes,' he said, catching himself. 'Anything you want, Rai-chan.'

His reward was a blinding, heart-fluttering, absolutely adorable and bright smile. Matsuda smiled goofily, this was surely a heavenly sight. Light lifted his arms in an "up-up" motion and the young police officer was happy to oblige the child. He hauled the boy up in his arms, a smile mastering his features when Light wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled at him sweetly.

'What a nice smile, your first smile today and it's only for candy... I did not know you had such profound feelings for sweet things.'

They both startled at the sound of L's voice, whipping round to look at him.

He stared back at them, his unnerving eyes boring into them. Then he smirked. 'Light-kun has nice taste,' he said. 'Candyfloor Candy is waiting for us, let's go.'

Matsuda stammered. 'R-righ-'

Light was not pleased with the new addition to their party. 'What are you doing here, Sir Ryū?' he demanded.

'I cannot let Raito-chan out if my sight,' he stated. 'And if you thought I was letting you run off with my credit card, you are more stupid than I put you out to be.'

Light frowned, his tiny hand coming up to brush his sweet golden hair out of his entrancing eyes. 'I am not stupid. You are stupid.'

Ryūk started laughing at their stupidity. Humans.

L stared at him. 'Light-'

'Candyfloor Candy!' Matsuda yelled, marching across the asphalted street. 'Here we come!'

L followed them, digging into the back of Matsuda's head with his eyes. 'Did you interrupt me, Touta?'

'Interrupt you? me? No way!' he laughed. 'I was just building up enthusiasm while heading towards our destination!'

Light stuck his tongue out at him and turned his head to smile at Ryūk. L was glad he did so, because, he had been very close to pulling a face at the boy.

Ryūk grinned back. 'Hey, Light-o,' he called. 'Do you think you can get me that candy apple apple you were talking about in there?'

He nodded amiably. 'Of course, Ryūk, anything you want.'

'Light-kun is disregarding the possibility of there being no apples in Candyfloor Candy.'

They ignored him.

'How many?' asked Ryūk.

'A whole package,' promised Light, his eyes shining.

Matsuda took it all in stride, even if he had no idea what Light was talking about.

'Ooh,' Ryūk chuckled. 'That's something I can't wait to eat.'

L's eyebrow-lacking brow twitched. 'Matsuda.'

Matsuda shifted Light in his arms and answered doubtfully (Ryūzaki's tone of voice was a bit scary). 'Yes?'

'Give me back my credit card,' he ordered.

'Eh? Why?' he asked, dismayed.

L stared at him.

Matsuda gulped and quaked. 'Of course!' he laughed. 'I will guve it back to you this instant! B - but, my hands are f - fully occupied.. Don't kill me, please! H-hey, Light-kun, do you mind being put down for a second?'

'I do mind, Matsu,' he replied.

Matsuda groaned, much to Ryūk's unheard amusement. 'It won't take long! I'll only put you down for a few seconds.'

Light looked up at him for a second before answering. 'I am already nice and warm,' he said. 'Putting me down will disrupt the warm-ness and make me very sad. Do you not like carrying me, Matsu-san? You added seconds to the amount of time you first said you will put me down for. Am I being a bother? Then I can have Ryūku carry me, I love being carried by him.'

Light tilted his chin down sadly at the thought of being a bother and peeked up at him.

Matsuda shrank.

'O~oh,' Ryūk sang, his grin stretching. 'Try again, Light-o, he might listen!'

Light glanced at his haunting companion and heeded his advice.

'Do not put me down, Matsu-san,' he implored. 'I like being carried by you.'

To top it off, Light lay his head in the crook of his neck lovingly and whispered, 'Matsu-san.'

Matsuda, dreamy smile on his face, laughed and wrapped his arms around him more firmly. 'I will never put you down, Rai-chan,' he said. 'Big brother Matsu has got you.'

'Matsu.. nii?'

Matsuda floated. 'Yes, Matsu-nii.'

Light smiled sweetly, a happy sigh escaping his lips. Matsuda smiled, too, giddiness bubbling up in him.

'You will get me sour sweets, would you, Matsu-nii?' Light asked. 'Sour sweets are my favourite sort of sweet.'

'I know that they are your favourite,' he replied. 'It was printed in your data file Ryūzaki made for us. I also know that you like toffees and fairy cakes.'

'Woaw, you are awesome, Matsu-nii.'

'Hmhm, aren't I?' he said. 'I wonder if we should get you candy canes, you seemed to like those.'

'Not the mint ones,' Light said, his nose curling. 'Other favours.. flavours.'

'Don't worry, big brother Matsu will take care of everything for you!' declared Matsuda, spinning in a circle.

'Matsu-nii!' Light squealed happily, lifting his head, making his hair flying with the spins.

'Yes, yes?'

'Again! Again! Giggle.'

Matsuda obliged. Much to the toddler's pleasure.

'Stop now, Matsu-nii!'

'Hahaha, no! I am no longer big brother Matsu! I am now the monster of dizziness! Roar!'

Light gasped, lay his cheek back onto his shoulder and closed his eyes, his long lashes caressing Matsuda's neck. 'Bring me back Matsu-nii! I do not want the dizzy monster! Matsu-nii!'

'Oh! I'm back! Yaayy! Thank you Rai-chan! It's big brother Matsu!'

Light cuddled closer to the young detective.

Matsuda laughed, skipping up the remaining steps into Candyfloor Candy. 'Here we are! Candyfloor Candy! Big brother will get you what you like!'

'I like you, Matsu-nii,' Light said, lifting his head. 'You are the best.'

'Ah, ah, ah,' Matsuda said, teasingly. 'You are supposed to say: I love you.'

Light's cheeks coloured, he huffed and looked away. 'I only love family.'

Matsuda cackled. 'So you don't love me? Oh, dear, I do not think we should take a stop at Candyfloor after all.'

Light squeaked, his fascinating eyes darting towards the colourful store and back. 'I still don't love you, Matsu-nii,' he said resolutely. 'Keeping me away from candy like a mean monster...'

Matsuda sighed. 'You adorable thing, I love you, though.'

Light smiled at him shyly. Pure, sugary, silk sweet. Matsuda melted into a puddle of goo.

They entered the store together, Light smiling and waving at the security officers - making the receptionist coo at the cute sight. Matsuda proudly displaying himself and the boy, making Light blush shyly.

...

'You've been forgotten and left in the dust, hunh?' Ryūk said, his bulging eyes landing on L (who had stopped at the top of the flight of stairs and gawked after them ever since).

L glanced at Ryūk.

Ryūk exploded into loud peals of laughter at the sight he made.

L gave him an irritated look. 'You are in the same boat,' he pointed out. 'I do not see why you are laughing.'

That stopped the creature of death's laughter flat. Ryūk stood still for a moment, the reality of the situation sinking in.

L smirked ugly at him, his eyes taunting (the dead flatness letting the shinigami read it easily). L let his teeth show - something he knew was comparable to Ryūk's own expression. 'Haha, how do you like that?'

Ryūk glanced at him. 'At least I was not forgotten first,' he remarked.

L, with shocking clarity, also realized this truth. His smirk died and disappeared.

'Ha - ha - how you like that?'

Ryūk turned and walked away, hit a reverse and turned back. 'Barabing baraboo boo, boom!'

No one messed with Ryūk.

And walked away for real this time.

L stood there quietly for a whole minute before also heading into the store. How he hated that boney thing.

L entered the store - staring blankly at the reception (who had not hidden their disdain for him), and looking round for Light and company. He found them easily. Light was seated in a shopping cart, that had a few sweet packets in and Matsuda was pushing the cart. They were conversing lightly, the boy including Ryūk into the conversation (something Matsuda did not mind, he knew all about imaginary friends - supernatural or not). The group took no notice of him.

'Matsuda,' L said, flatly. 'Now would be a good time to hand me my credit card.'

'Oh! Ryūzaki!' he exclaimed, surprised. 'I did not see you there! ... Here you go, your platinum credit card!'

Light and Ryūk watched.

Thinking Light would be unable to ignore him if he was the one pushing the cart, he said, 'I also wouldn't mind pushing the shopping cart for you.'

Matsuda handed the bars over immediately. 'Thank you, Ryūzaki!' he thanked. 'Oh, would you look at this, Raito?'

Light and Ryūk looked at what he was pointing at, Ryūk crowing with enthusiasm at the label and Light nodding his approval at the item.

'Appleby,' Matsuda read. 'Ryūk would like them, no?'

'You could bet I do!' Ryūk squawked. His eyes eyeing the packaged treats, wondering what they would taste like.

Light smiled. 'You could bet he would,' he affirmed. 'Take only one package because we have plenty more candy to go through.'

'You have to pick out things you want, too,' Matsuda said.

'I will. I am first looking at all the different candy.'

L had not considered the fact that he might simply fill the role of a bell boy. He was sincerely regretting having offered to push the cart. Even Ryūk was included in on their idle, warm chat.

The famous detective pressed his pale, dry, chapped lips together a foul mood overtaking him. He did not like it.

Then Light tilted his head all the way back and looked at him upside down, a smile on his cherub face. 'What sort of candy is your favourite, Sir Ryū?'

And just like that, L forgot why he was in a bad mood. 'Anything with strawberry in it, Light-kun.'

...

L did end up being a bell boy.

He was the one chosen to lug all the candy they purchased back to the hotel. Thanks to Light, who had found a way to make the detective say that he was the strongest of them all, he had to balance cartons and cloth bags full of assortments of different candies. At least Watari was pleased that his lazy charge finally went out to buy some of his (snack) food himself.

L was not pleased with the fact that they had no problems getting rid of him and was intending on going after them the moment he finished stocking the candy. He could not let Matsuda poison Light's mind any more than he already had... wait, that did not sound right. He could not let Light, he should say, poison Matsuda's mind any more. His cutey cuteness was out of this world and had to be put under check (and who, other than he was a better choice?). He was, after all, one of the very few that could resist his charm and looks.

L opened a shelf and emptied the bag of Cut-e-Cat chocolates into it, several Stars bars and Jitters in the mix. At least Light had nice taste in chocolate.. for a kid.. but it was not nearly as good as his. No one's taste was better than his when it came to sweets.

L grabbed a new box of chocolates, expertly.

Aizawa, in search of the detective after having seen him on the security camera images, strode into the vast, expensive kitchen some files in his hands. His eyes scanned the room and stopped incredulously at the form of his employer hunched over bags and boxes, opening cupboards and stuffing candy in them as though he was running on borrowed time. It was a horrible sight. Really. One he would have done extremely well without having seen. Now the image burned into his eyes, refusing to disappear... no, wait, he just had to look away.

Aizawa looked away and closed his eyes painfully.

L continued stocking the cupboards.

...

Meanwhile with Light  
At a huge park somewhere in Tokyo

Light was disappointed to find that the playground he could clearly remember playing in was not there.. well, it was there, but there was only a sandbox and a single, horizontal bar. Scarring marks in the ground spoke of amusement structures that had previously occupied the area. He stood there dejectedly. What had happened? It was only a few days ago that he had been swinging on the red swing-set.

'Ehehehe,' Matsuda began nervously. 'I forgot that they had gotten rid of the stuff around here.'

Light glared at him.

'He's not very bright, is he?' Ryūk remarked with a smile.

'But there are plenty other things to have fun with in this park! Yes! There are tennis courts, basketball courts, skating tracks, ponds with ducks in them-'

Ryūk laughed once. 'Aren't they called duck ponds?'

-'water fountains and a cute little traditional restaurant in between the trees.'

Light looked up warily. 'A restaurant?' he asked. After his previous restaurant adventure, he was forming a slight grudge against the food establishments. 'In the park?'

Matsuda nodded. 'Yes! A traditional-traditional Japanese restaurant. It's a nice one, set in a nice place between trees - it makes you feel like you are in the past, wandering in a forest, hungry, and you stumble upon a-'

Ryūk began laughing. 'I like this guy, I like him!'

-'restaurant, a gem, and you sit down wearily and a cute little lady come and serves you, taking away all your pains,' Matsuda finished dreamily.

Light was not impressed. 'Let us go see the duck ponds,' he ordered. 'I can feed them some of Ryūk's Applebys.'

Light had taken a cloth bag full of candy for them to eat along with him when they had ditched the detective. He had not forgotten to include his shinigami's part - a part that was easily first choice to be given away.

Ryūk stopped laughing. 'What?!' he squawked. 'No! You can't do that to me, Light-o! Hey!'

Matsuda took his hand and they made for a duck pond in their line of sight, where there was a man and a girl feeding several of them. Light's smiled with anticipation at the thought of feeding animals. Ryūk walked after Light, calling him out for ignoring him and stealing his food.

They reached the duck pond in no time and Matsuda was pleased to find that he knew the man and the girl. It was Aizawa's brother and his daughter.

'Matsuda, long time no see, how are you?' Aizawa Sochi greeted, a smile on his face.

Matsuda smiled. 'It's good to see you, Aizawa,' he replied. 'How have you been? I see you still haven't decided on a concrete hairstyle.'

The man laughed and ran a hand over his cornrows before turning to his daughter.'Sara? Remember Uncle Matsuda? Say hi.'

The girl with wavy, hair and the same full lips as her father and uncle, wearing her frilly pink dress perfectly and ribbons in her hair, smiled. 'Hi, Uncle Matsuda!'

'Hi, Sara, you have grown up.'

She blinked her pretty Asian eyes up at him. 'Who is the barbie boy?' she asked. 'I want to know.'

Ryūk, forgetting about his candy, laughed at the description she had given Light. Light, him, turned beet red, clutched Matsuda's leg and seemed to have discovered something fascinating on the plain ground.

Matsuda laughed. 'This here?' he said, placing a hand on Light's head. 'This is Rai-'

'Yagami Raito?' Aizawa Sochi asked, incredulously. 'That's him, right? Oh, my goodness.'

Matsuda stared into the distance, his jaw frozen in place, smacking himself inwardly for his stupidity. Ryūzaki was going to let him have it, for sure.

'You are mistaken,' Ryūzaki's voice said, flatly. The adults turned their heads to look at him, where did he come from? 'This is my son, Ryūzaki Tsuki, not whoever that is.'

Aizawa Sochi blinked at him. 'Your son? Well, he looks like a kid my brother used to sit for sometimes,' he said, faintly. Then finally decided to just ask what was on his mind.. 'Do you work?'

L gazed at the other Aizawa flatly. 'Do I look jobless to you?'

Ryūk sputtered.

Aizawa ran a hand over his cornrows. 'Er..' he hesitated. '..You do.'

'You are blind,' L told him and turned to Matsuda. 'Matsuda do I look like a jobless man?'

Ryūk began laughing.

'Uh.. er... uh?...er.. Gulp.. I'm sorry but you really do, Ryūzaki-san.'

'See?' Aizawa cut in, brashly. 'Along with looking like a drug addict, you also look like an severe insomniac, I bet you're younger than you look!'

'How old do you think I am?'

Ryūk choked.

'You look thirty-four, but if I really try to disregard the first impressions and concentrate really hard... I'd say twenty-five.'

'Why did you find a need to make all these remarks, in the end?'

'I am worried about your son,' Aizawa ground out. 'Such an angelic little thing should not be in the care of someone like you.'

'Well then it is a good thing I am wealthy and intelligent,' L replied. 'I am the perfect father material.'

Aizawa's eyebrows twitched. 'Money and big brains is not what will raise a proper child. You look like you would score an F+ in parenting.'

L chuckled morbidly, his blood beginning to turn.

Meanwhile the adults were speaking, the children were having a conversation of their own. Or, more like, Sara was having a conversation of her own.

'What is your name?' she asked, stepping forward until Light could count her eyelashes. 'Mine is Sara.'

Light peered at her meekly. 'My name is Raito,' he said.

'You're so pretty, you know? Like a doll, a nice one, because there are some ugly dolls, you know like those magazine girls who look like human dolls? yeah, you're like that. I wish could dress you up, would you let me dress you up?'

Light, cheeks coloured red, did not answer her.

'I have doll clothes that might fit you because I have a doll almost as tall as you are, she's a bit taller and bigger, but it would fit, I guess. Oh! I'm nine years old, by the way, how old are you?'

'Four.'

'Aww, you're four? It's hard to tell, you're so tiny. Are you foreign? Do you even know what foreign is? If you are, are you here on vacation, tourism, or you live in Japan? That's so cool, if you live in here you could come visit me, then I could really dress you up. Have you ever worn makeup? No. Forget that. You wouldn't need makeup, you're so pretty. I bet you would look nice in one of my old lace dresses with short puffy skirts and socks. Oh! And I could put silk ribbons in your hair! I love your hair. We could match it with a silk, lolita skirt and a sailor shirt. If you're wondering how I know so much about clothes, it's because my dad's a fashion designer, he makes all sorts of clothes that are shown in the magazines. And I also want to become a clothes maker when I grow Oh! Hey, maybe you could be my mannequin. You look like a perfect fit for the dress I made the other day, my dad taught me all about fitting people, how to take their measurements for everything - I am very good at it!

'Would your father let you come to my place? I have got to show you my dresses, they are kinda nice.'

She leaned down and peered into his face, making his cheeks deepen in colour. 'Wow, how do your cheeks change colour? You'll make a very good model, you know, and I won't do anything weird like sell you off to a kidnapper - if that's why you aren't going to come to my house. Oh! My cousin's father is a great police officer, so she knows all about police stuff, she says she wants to become a policewoman when she grows up. That's boring, she is my model, sometimes, and I would want her to be my mannequin, but I guess I could make police fashion clothes for her... That sounds like a nice idea.'

'My father is a police officer,' Light said, softly.

'A police officer, wow! Do you also want to become a police officer?'

Light nodded.

'Oh, that's boring, you should come model for me, when I'm older. But we can practice now, so that I don't look like an idiot when I'm older. Would your father let you come over to my house?'

'So Light-kun has made a female friend,' L said. 'How fascinating. Why don't you introduce me?'

Light glared, with all his might, at the man and did not introduce him.

Sara nudged Light (making his eyes widen and cheeks redden). 'Who is he?'

L's dry eyes glinted knowingly. 'Oh, my,' he said. 'Light-kun likes this individual, this will be fun.'

'You do, Light-o?' Ryūk asked. 'That sucks, you are not supposed to fall for girls. Plus, she's way older than you, you'll regret it if she dies before you.'

'You like me?' Sara asked. 'Well, that is good, because I also like you, you're such a dollie. Hey, is he your dad? If yes, your dad is... weird, how are you two related. Your mommy must have been very pretty-'

Ryūk started laughing.

-'for you to look like this. Does your father have anorexia? It's an eating sickness some models get, imagine! they stupidly decide to stop eating! Grown ups are stupid, sometimes, but my dad is smart - he doesn't let those crazy sort of people model for him, unless they eat regularly. He also helps them stop doing that, isn't he so awesome? But he allows those who practice a regular, controlled diet - because they don't starve themselves. So yeah, is this man anorexic? He is very thin and pale. Look at his face, too! he doesn't sleep at all! Not sleeping is fine, but not sleeping like him is bad, bad! I bet he has an abundance of pimples at his hairline-'

Ryūk inhaled a speck of shinigami saliva and choked.

-'if you sweep back his hair. And,' she waved her hand, 'don't get me started on his hair, those stringy, uncombed, dull, messy, overgrown abominations are not even classified as hair..'

Aizawa Sochi laughed nervously. 'Sara, you're going off, again,' he said. 'Please forgive her, gentlemen.'

'Let us go,' L said. 'The others said there was a message on a website we just had to read.'

Light waved shyly at Sara as they left, a smile filling his face when she answered with a wave of her own.

'Light-kun thinks she is awesome, does he not?'

Light blushed furiously and glared at the ground.

'I warn you,' L said. 'Cougars will eat you alive, Light-kun. Falling for anyone is never a good idea.'

'Oh, so that's why you were acting so shy!' Matsuda exclaimed. 'You like Sara!'

'I do not! I just think she is amazing,' Light denied, much to Ryūk's amusement. 'There is nothing wrong with that.'

Matsuda sighed happily. 'Puppy love,' he murmured. 'It is always so adorable.'

'Yo, Light-o,' Ryūk called. 'Want me to carry you? It's a long way home you know, you can save your energy. Ryūk the Apple Taster is strong.'

L had to disagree. 'I am way stronger, remember?'

Light sniffed haughtily at both of them and set his fiery gaze on Mastuda. 'Matsu-nii.'

Matsuda spun around to find Light asking to be carried with his gestures. Heart melting, the young police officer "aww-ed" and scooped the boy up in his arms. 'Come here, big brother Matsuda has got you,' he assured. 'Rest easy.'

Light lay his cheek on his shoulder. 'Let us go home, now, I am tired.'

'Would you want me to tuck you into bed?'

L paled. That was his job, tucking the boy into bed, his job alone! Not Matsuda's! What is he thinking he'll get by asking, anyways, Light would never accept anyone but hi-

'Yes, Matsu-nii.'

L was never assigning Matsuda babysitting duty ever again.


	13. Flash McEl

Night was upon them before they knew it and the team had to stop working, which also in turn obliged L to lead a sleepy Yagami to bed.

After Light was put to bed and L had left the room, the boy immediately turned to Ryūk and asked the creature to tell him a story. Ryūk asked him why and the boy said that was what everyone did. Also because he couldn't sleep (which was obviously a lie). So he needed (wanted) a bedtime story. The creature of death took one look at the boy, in yellow Garfield pajamas, and refused, floating away again, scratching his thigh. But Light, very used to having his way, wouldn't have anything but what he'd demanded.

Ryūk finally agreed with the notion that he was quite spoilt. Because, man, when an elder refused, they refused. And that was that. But this boy didn't give up, not that Ryūk minded that, he just had a very good reason to refuse him.

Light pouted and crossed his arms, folded, lifted and exercised his brow, and demanded a bedtime story from the shinigami haunting him. So Ryūk, after wracking his brains and a lot of going round in circles, finally relented - especially after Light attacked him with his patented kira-kira eyes (Ryūk named the move, pretty neat, hunh?). No one should blame him if the human ended up regretting it.

Ryūk scratched his chest and thought up a story suitable for someone his age.

But Light was not ready for the kind of stories Ryūk recounted. With his grin twisting into something frightfully sinister, shadows dressing his face like it was à la mode, and his eyes glowing red with creativity, the creature of death rounded on Light with a pleasant story that could make him fall asleep in the matter of minutes. No one could say that Ryūk did not know how to tell a good story, because his story was good. Really good. So good that Light could not bear to even wink, at all, for hours.

Ryūk watched, quite amused at the sight of Light Yagami restlessly looking around with terribly frightened eyes, until he fell asleep from fatigue without knowing it - around 11 P.M. It surely beat being in Death Row, probably watching his friends...(Ryūk made a face) no, his... companions try and convince the richer of their group to join in their gambling, in hopes of winning back some of their lost gems and jewels. Living creatures were just so entertaining.

Ryūk chuckled and walked out of the room, phasing through walls, in the direction of the food-room.. err.. kitchen. It was time for a midnight snack. He breathed in deeply, lips twitching when he made out the apples.

Yup, it surely did.

...

'I just do not see why you prefer Ryūk,' a shinigami complained.

Several of the death creatures were gathered in the main throne room of the shinigami king's palace. Which was the size of a small city, really and took hours to get from the gates to the throne room. They had asked to see the king, and he (after a while of pretending to be busy) grudgingly accepted.

Here they were.

The shinigami king gave them a cold glare from where he was seated, on a gothic throne of gold, death hounds laying at his feet, whilst a phantom cat lay on the top of the grand throne's back. 'I do not prefer him - or any of you.'

'But you're always letting him off with things that you would have killed us for!' another objected.

'And don't he know it! He left for earth again!'

'I just wanted to ask for ten Sentences,' another one grumbled, sounding like the type who disliked getting in trouble. 'I can't gamble anymore, because I lost all my Sentences to Froogall..'

'Silence!' the king rasped, his eyes flashing.

They flinched and drew back as one. He was incredibly terrifying.

'Begone,' he ordered his eyes scanning each one of them, 'this instant!'

They didn't even spare a thought to disobedience as they scattered away and out of the king's throne room.

Once they were gone, the king sagged into his throne as he sighed. Ryūk was actually and really the first human to utilise a Death Note.. long, long ago, when all roads led to Rome and he was still a human with unruly golden hair and dark, bright blue eyes. Sure the king did, kind of, like the kid - he was restless, mischievous and made things livelier in Death Row. But that wasn't sitting well with the others. After centuries and decades. You would think they would get used to it.

The cat flicked its tail and stared out the gigantic windows as its master let out an ominous sigh.

...

7 A.M.

Light impatiently looked at the clock then looked back at his breakfast, he was waiting for L to come down for breakfast. He didn't really feel like eating it, so he grabbed three cookies from one of L's increasingly decreasing boxful of cookies and bit into one, his other hand reaching for his glass of milk. He did not like eating alone.

Ryūk, elegantly (he had been forced to sit at the table when Light began feeling excessively lonely) eating peeled (seriously? I mean just who peeled their apples when eating them raw?) and sliced pieces of apples, lifted a brow. 'Won't he get mad? You're eating all of his chocolate cookies.'

Light sniffed poshly, lifting his chin smoothly. 'He is taking too long in coming down,' he explained.

Ryūk, spearing four slices of apple (two on each chopstick), grinned. 'You do know that that is called stealing, right?' he asked. 'I know plenty of humans who were killed for that.'

Hehe.

Light slowly flung a hand out, an action reminiscent of his other self, and set his gaze on Ryūk (who placed the loaded chopsticks in his mouth) as he spoke. 'I am sure they deserved it,' he gathered easily.

'And you don't?' he chuckled, Light was a person he had given up on understanding. Along with why the apples were peeled - he liked the feel of his teeth cutting through the skin, eating them peeled made him feel like he was someone's grandmother. Light's in this particular case.

'Oh, I will tell him I ate his cookies and ask for his pardon,' he shrugged. 'Shall he choose not to forgive me - well, that is his problem, not mine. Knowing how to forgive is fruit to a peaceful mind.'

Ryūk laughed. Oh, if only you knew..

8 : 27 A.M.

Light looked at the clock, before turning back to the game of soduku he was filling in, his lip sticking out some more. He looked up eagerly when he heard the door open and sighed when he saw Matsuda, holding two cups of Starbucks, in the doorway.

The spidery detective still hadn't come down.

Matsuda, surprised at the reception, made for his place a bit less enthusiastic than usual. He wondered if he did not look up to standard today, because why else would Light sigh at him like that? His free hand went up to lightly feel up his neat hair.

Ryūk, idly floating around and getting tired of watching Light wait for his enemy (who the boy was unhealthily becoming attached to), sighed with boredom. 'Light-o,' he called.

The boy looked up, his jaw dropping slightly with the action. 'Yes, Ryūku?' he answered.

Ryūk paused, making the boy wait for his reply. You can't blame him, Light's expression would make you want to, too. 'Let's go see why the detective is taking long,' he proposed. 'I'm getting bored.'

'I...' he hesitated. 'Yes, let us go.'

Light stood up as effortlessly as he could and patted his shorts. Ryūk landed down and retracted his wings, following after Light with a wide grin. He had a feeling this was going to be fun. They walked up a hallway, up a flight of stairs and through a room with, what Light thought were gaudy, sofas and a low table before finally making it to L's room. How he knew it was his room was beyond the shinigami.

Light, with some difficulty, opened the door and stepped softly into the room, which had nothing in it except a huge bed (with the detective sleeping on), plain curtains drawn across a window, a bedside table, doors that led elsewhere and a large painting of a picnic table under a fruitful cherry tree. Light looked around curiously, his nose crunching up disgustedly when he saw the wrappers and empty bottles thrown down around the bed and all over the room's tiled floor. There was a wastebasket right beside the bedside table. Sir Ryū was incredibly lazy, or dirty. Or both. Most likely both.

Soon enough the boy shook off his disgust (temporarily, you could count on him to bring it up later) with a smile and crept into the room, then tiptoed sneakily towards the sleeping form of the detective.

L's eyebrows twitched. He had woken up the moment he heard footsteps in the other room, and lay there half asleep. However, he had completely woken up when the door had been opened by his intruder. Who was Light, by the sound of the footsteps, and was most likely planning to wake him up rudely. Sometimes he hated being such a light sleeper. But what is done is done, it was too late to go back to sleep, his body was already waking up.

So much for changing rooms to avoid Light and, sometimes, Watari.

He waited until Light had climbed up onto the bed and was just about to attack him before sitting up and opening his eyes to glare at the boy.

Light screamed. Still slightly jumpy from Ryūk's storytelling last night; the sight of L suddenly sitting up when he was supposed to be asleep to snap open those huge, dark and dull eyes to stare at him was something he was not prepared to see. At all. He screamed and jumped back, throwing a foot at the detective, and landing on a plate with honey and cake crumbs on (that he had delicately crawled around earlier).

The small foot caught L in the cheek, and he was struck with an idea that had him smitten in less than a second. And so, he reached for Light. Light, who had been staring with horrified disgust at the plate under him, looked up right in time to see L reaching his large, spidery hand towards him. L caught his ankle and smiled, about to tell the boy of his great idea.

Light screamed, again, and thrashed himself free, turned around and galloped on all fours to get away from the detective, who was scarily resembling something from a nightmare. L, reflexively, lunged forward and caught his ankles, stopping the boy and making him fall flat on his front - on more food crumbs. Light screamed, shrill and high, thrashing, scratching and kicking desperately until he was free once again. He galloped on all fours and leaped towards Ryūk (who squawked and fumbled to catch him) once he made to the edge of the large bed.

Light clutched Ryūk desperately. His eyes blown completely wide with terror.

L, confused, stared at the boy for a moment before turning and getting down, out of bed. Must be because the room was slightly dark from the drawn windows.

But Light, once again was just not ready for the sight of a hunched over, gaunt man wearing ghost white clothes, shuffling across the floor like his feet were not touching the ground. It invoked another terrified scream from him.

And L, as clueless as he was, turned towards him to give him a questioning glance. 'What has sent Light-kun into a fit of screaming startles?'

L, who looked terrible, shadows cast across his pale features, huge, flat eyes, and had a deeper, raspy voice in the morning, was frightening. Times ten to Light, who looked about ready to faint. Ryūk dropped Light and began laughing like he'd just witnessed the world's funniest scene. Adding Ryūk's sinister laughter into the whole mess was not the brightest thing to do.

Poor Light, already crumpled on the floor, fainted, much to Ryūk's amusement.

...

'You are driving?' Light asked delicately, his eyes darkening with a sudden thought. The detective looked too lethargic and lazy to drive a car properly. How was he even going to sit behind the wheel?

L glanced down at the boy and back up at the shiny Rolls Royce, excitement slowly stirring deep in him. He liked cars. 'Of course, Light-kun. If not I, then who shall drive the vehicle?' he replied.

Light, dressed in a fresh replica of yesterday's blue and white outfit (courtesy of L), began shifting backwards slowly. 'Actually.. we do not need to go out, you know,' he said. 'You said just the other day that I could not go out.. I am fine with staying in. Going out is a bad idea, Sir Ryū. Let us stay in.'

L sighed. 'How will I get you new things to play with?' he demanded. He had been woken up (after nearly two full hours of sleep) that morning with the sudden urge to spend time with Light today, and the thought of going out with the boy had pleased him. Smitten. Watari had approved of the idea, so here they were, after a breakfast of heated waffles, about to leave. 'Just get in, I am a certified driver and adult, nothing will happen to you.'

Light looked up at Ryūk, helplessly. The creature chortled back at him with a restless anticipation.

The boy reluctantly let L guide him into the car and slam the door closed once he had sat down before shuffling round to the other side and seating himself behind the wheel. Ryūk installed himself on top of the car with a chuckle. L, glaring at Ryūk's booted feet hanging onto the windshield, started the engine with a slight thrum of excitement. Light, looking very unwilling, peered at the surroundings and decided that he didn't like sitting in the front seats - but wouldn't say anything about it. L had already forgotten that the Chief had warned him of letting his son (a minor at that) sit in the passenger seat.

"The first time he did so, he was just a boy of ten, and had immediately told his mother he was not too fond of it. Seating a four-year-old version of him there won't be the smart thing to do, Ryūzaki-san."

Yes, he had "forgotten," meaning deemed it of little importance and dismissed it. Who did not like sitting in front? It was the best. Yagami-san just worried too much for the sake of his spoilt children.

...

Turns out, L did not know anything about driving on the road appropriately. But he clearly knew how to drive a car. He did not pay much attention to his speed as he weaved through the asphalt roads like a Formula pilot, feeling like Flash McEl. It was a miracle he always managed to stop (halt) at the sight of a red stoplight. Light, scared out of his wits whenever the car drifted inches away from something - a corner, building, car, or person - had fastened his seat belt (a thing that L has completely forgotten about since the day after he got his driving license when he was fourteen years old) and sat as still as he could, eyes wide and breath short.

He disliked the front seats. With a vengeance. And he hated the manner in which Sir Ryū drove.

Ryūk, him, was having the time of his life, seated atop the vehicle and cackling with pure amusement. You never found stuff like this back in Death Row.

L finally screeched to a stop and parked his car, seventeen long minutes, and hundred streets later. He got down, shut the door and stood there, waiting for Light to get down, which he did, his knees dancing shakily. That ride was extremely horrifying. The detective should never be allowed near a steering wheel. Light was never going to enter a car the detective was driving ever again.

L tilted his head.

'Let's go into the shopping center,' L said, looking at the gleaming building across the road from them. 'I have never been in one.. apart from yesterday's shopping expedition.'

Light had no objections with that. He had no qualms going anywhere that was not in a car with the detective behind the wheel.

L strode forth, not waiting for Light, his dark eyes on the huge building. Light, turned his head and looked at Ryūk expectantly, waiting for him to get off the vehicle and follow them. Ryūk sighed and jumped off, walking to Light, who beamed at him, grabbed his index finger and skipped forward after L. They walked into the building, L's eyes on the ice cream parlour not far away from them, Light offering every security guard he saw a big smile (he loved anyone who worked with justice, security included), and Ryūk looking around at the people walking everywhere - chuckling at some of the lifespans and names.

There was a guy who's name meant Three-something and he only had four years left to live. Pfft..

L led them into the ice cream place and the furthest booth from the door. They seated themselves, Light pushing Ryūk in first before seating himself. They waited until a waiter, on roller skates, came to take their order. He might have stared a second too long at L and two seconds too long at Light, but that did not matter, as long as he brought them ice cream.

The boy prepared his paper and pen.'What is-'

'Bring me one of every item on the right side of the menu,' L said, cutting him off, he did not even spare the waiter a glance - his eyes were focused on Light, who was staring back at him. 'And what shall you have, Light-kun?'

The waiter ducked his head, hiding his scowl with false embarrassment. Then looked back up with surprise when his brain registered his order. Impressive and expensive.

'I shall have that one,' he said, pointing at the colourful menu laying open on the table. 'The cold kitten bowl, and Ryūku will have a banana split. Please.'

Ryūk, who had been watching a girl outside slap a boy and begin yelling something about his love (ewgh, humans), squawked and turned around at the mention of "banana."

L hated whenever he did that. It was a horrible sound.

The waiter, still quite sceptical at L's order, was even more confused at Light's. And, wow, the kid could read, Roman characters, upside down at his age. 'Ryūk?' he asked.

L set his eyes on the waiter boy, making him freeze in place at the intensity of the detective's flat stare. 'I will pay for the boy's imaginary companion. Is there any other problem?'

'Ryūku is not imaginary!' exclaimed Light, vexed.

L shouldn't have expected him to understand. 'Yes, he is not.'

The waiter smiled dryly when he understood and rolled away, well, there was sure all sorts of humans on earth and it was most times best to just ignore their oddities and quirks and just continue with what you were doing. Plus, the guy just gave a generous order, he probably also gave generous tips. No matter how Scrooge-like he looked.

'Light-o,' Ryūk called, feeling slightly horrified and uneasy. 'I am fine with just eating nothing. Yeah. I think it would be best if you had that split banana food not brought here.'

The boy, who had turned his head to look at the shinigami when he was addressed (along with L - who rolled his eyes over to him), frowned worriedly. 'But you barely ate anything for breakfast,' said Light. 'And a big person like you needs to eat more, right, Sir Ryū?'

L deadpanned. 'Eat more out of my pocket?' he drawled. 'I do not think so.'

Light glared at him angrily, but the effect of it was destroyed by his pout. He made L want to pinch his cheeks. 'If it makes you feel reassured, then, I have no hesitations to pay for his banana split. Light-kun.'

Damn, L was becoming such a pushover for chibi Light.

Ryūk's skin turned grey. Damn weak human, turning into sugar at a single glance. 'Ehehe, Light-o, I am not hungry.'

'But I want you to eat something nice, the banana thing looks very nice.'

'I am a shiningami, dammit,' he said, shooting out of the chair and floating up. 'Eat that fucking split banana yourself.. eurgh.. no kid's gonna make me down that split banana.'

Light nodded with a disappointed sigh and caught the feathers that floated down delightfully before turning to L. 'I do not like bananas Sir Ryū,' he said. 'Will you eat the banana split?'

'We shall see,' he replied. 'And I advise Light-kun not to repeat any of the words the shinigami spoke. Especially in his father's presence.'

'Why, Sir Ryū?'

'He spoke in a highly inappropriate manner.'

'You callin' ma speech shit, human?'

Light giggled and L stared at his bright smile, pleased with his childish amusement. Ryūk huffed, displeased with being ignored.

...

L was never taking the Yagami shopping after this. Regardless of the abundant platinum and black cards in his possession. L was never letting him go shopping, ever again. If this was how unstoppable he was at this age, L could only dreadfully imagine what his older self was like when he went shopping.

L had previously joked about it but it really was like the boy had an ability for singling out the highest priced objects to purchase. When it suited his tastes. L noticed that even then, the boy was extremely picky, after having gathered several pricey shop items, and he rarely actually wanted something to buy. L could easily imagine Raito Yagami going crazy at the thought of a platinum card and razing the stores for countless piles of clothes.

L watched as Light hummed thoughtfully, unable to decide if the white Teddy bear holding a heart was better than the plain, white Teddy bear. L could not comprehend the hesitation, they were literally the same grossly overpriced stuffed things.

'Which one should I take, Sir Ryū? Ryūk?'

L sighed. Why had he thought it would be a great idea to take Rai-chan out himself? Damn Matsuda.


	14. Kira

...

To say that L was annoyed was a great miscalculation. He was supremely annoyed, along with being slightly angry and impatient. The cause of his current emotionality? A grade A serial killer with abnormal abilities that aided his murders and an, seemingly, infinite way of making sure he appeared innocent. Yes, this murderer made L annoyed, annoyed - mostly with his incapability of providing proof and leads - him greatly.

Yagami Light, eighteen years of age (currently sporting the appearance of a three-year-old), son of the NPA Chief, was the cause of L's agitated emotions. A feat no one other than he could ever claim having done - not even trustworthy Watari. Or Beyond.

'Rai-chan,' his father addressed, solemnly. 'We are currently very occupied, please do not disturb us any further, son.'

Light nodded nonchalantly, trying to hide his hurt eyes by dropping them down to the floor, and turned to leave, a small glare fixated on Ryūk, who was laughing at his expense. He had not glanced at L as he left.

One (small, very small) part of the detective wanted Light to glance at him, to let him know that he still liked him - no matter how vehemently he might deny it. Whereas the rest of him did not want anything other than the Yagami boy behind bars and under a tight surveillance system - so as to help figure out just how he killed people. Another small part wanted him dead. The larger part of him won over, of course, it would be illogical to fall for his emotional side, not to mention highly non-beneficial to his case. 

Either way, he opened a window that displayed the surveillance cameras in the room Light was occupying. The boy could always slip up, L had to make sure he never missed a single motion of his actions. Plus, they were getting no new information for the case, unless you counted the revival service being held for Kira-believers in a few hours.

L was so immersed in watching Light pull out all the books stuffed onto the bookcase and begin arranging them - in alphabetical order, starting with the authors then following with the titles. Impressive. Such behaviour, though, added some food to the thought that Ligh..

'Ryūzaki,' Aizawa called, stealing his attention. 'You might want to see this.'

L typed for a few seconds, and waited as his computer loaded the data displayed on Aizawa's screen. His eyes went wide, an elated rush flowing through him as he clicked through the several pictures. He discreetly peered at the Chief, trying to get something out of his reaction, the man was eerily calm. L opened the windows displaying Light, who was halfway done with the first shelf.

Surely after this, no one could deny his claims of Light being Kira. Surely. Not to say Light just added an impressive +18.7 percent to his Kira percentage. The detective asked, 'What are your thoughts on the new victims, Chief?'

The Chief glanced at him and held the gaze, slight challenge gleaming in the eyes behind the spectacles. 'Where is my son?' he said, instead.

L gestured idly at the monitors at the other side of the room, which tirelessly displayed several views of different surveillance cameras, not bothering to reply. He turned back to Light, who was speaking with the shinigami, a small thrum of excitement running through him.

'Matsuda, go fetch the boy,' L ordered. He had several questions to ask him, and his shinigami. He couldn't see Ryūk through the cameras, something he had quickly discovered, which was also something the creature of death knew perfectly. Something that could work to his advantage.

L reached for a fairy cake, but his hand came back empty, so he turned his face away from the screen to look for another snack. Pleased with the scones he spotted further away, L leaned forward to pull the dish closer.

A scream, emanating from the speakers, and from the room Light was occupying, startling him - making him lose his balance and crash to the floor ungracefully. It caught everyone's attention, too.

L, cursing his timing, scrambled up to observe what was happening onscreen. Did Matsuda do something? - if the twice-damned man had tried anything.. or did Light hurt himself? Why did he have to run out of fairy cakes? He missed the whole thing! He could rewind it, but he was more interested in the live images.

Everyone was looking at the monitors.

Light was clutching at his head, as if it was paining him greatly, his eyes popping and his jaw wide from his effortful breathing. Matsuda approached and awkwardly tried to rub his back. Light began crying - in that silent way of his, frantically kneading and pulling his soft locks of hair.

L glimpsed at the Task Force briefly, taking in how the Chief was clenching his fists. He probably could not take the sight of his son weeping in pain. Lord knows L himself could.. not... slightly... not.

Light, suddenly, went limp, falling bonelessly to the floor. Only Matsuda's reaction saved him from hitting the floor, the cop catching him and carrying him up in his arms. He looked to be unconscious, Matsuda carrying him out of the room with ease.

L wanted to know why he fell unconscious, it made curiosity rise in him. A thought that Light merely wanted to monopolize their attention was dismissed - he was not that type of child. (At least, he thought so.)

L swivelled his seat round to meet the detective when he strode out of the corridor, towards the room they were all occupying. He didn't even react to the wrenching sight of Light unconscious in Matsuda's arms, tears and snot generously spreading themselves across his features.

What could have caused it? His grey eyes slid to Ryūk, walking in behind them, who was visible now that they were face-to face. L's brain immediately provided an answer. It was a ninety-eight percent possibility that Ryūk was the cause of it.

Ryūk yawned, scratched at his broad chest and dove for the table, resting on his side right across L's spread of treats.

L deadpanned. Actually, make that a fifty percent chance.

...

Light stirred slightly, catching his father's attention, who in turn caught everyone's attention. His eyes opened, stared at the ceiling, and closed after a couple of seconds. He did not open them again, much to his father's dismay, who knew exactly what he was doing.

Wake up, boy, the Chief urged silently. This is no time to be lazy.

Light (who had been trying to fall back asleep) snapped his eyes open and sat up in one movement when he noticed that his arms were not locked behind him in handcuffs. What? He displayed his bare wrists before himself and inspected them.

Confused, he slowly looked up at his father. What had happened? And why was he laying on a leather sofa instead of his favourite prison bed?

The last thing he remembered was Ryūk telling him that he had to beware of the wrath of their lead .. .. .. wait a second... Light's hands grabbed at his face, a slight panic rising in him. If the curst creature had altered his God-given, spectacular, beautiful features, Light would find a way to kill him. Oh, he would. Just try him.

Light ran a hand across his mouth - his perfect mouth.

Ryūk chuckled. 'Look again, Light-o,' he hinted. 'At your body, or feel those cheeks and the nose.'

Light obliged, inspecting his limbs and sculpted-muscle-less body. Then he noticed the blonde hair falling into his view.

After a few seconds of realization, he looked back up at his father. 'Dad?' he asked. 'What happened? Am I no longer the prime suspect? Was I cleared? And, most importantly, why am so tiny?!'

His words shocked them all, they had assumed that he did not remember a thing

L was, of course, the first one to regain his equilibrium. 'Raito-kun is back,' he said, advancing (much to Light-kun's displeasure). 'And, to answer your previous question, you are still my prime suspect - now more than ever, Kira-kun.'

Light glared up at him, whilst inside he was panicking. He was in deep trouble! If what he recalled what Ryūk had said correctly, he could gather that the Death Notes were out of order thanks to the "Old Man" and he was cursed to resemble a child. Light looked up, through his hair, at L (who was staring down at him with righteous smugness). Well. He was in too deep.

There was no way to get someone else to pretend to be Kira whilst he was under L's surveillance, if Ryūk could not give anyone a Death Note and if he could not access his torn pages. If this continued on, even his father would no longer be able to ignore that L might as well be right. Which he was, and did he know it.

Light fought the urge to scowl.

'Hey, Light-o. Light-o? Hey, Light-o!'

Light lifted his chin up slowly, his eyes casually going to Ryūk.

'You promised me apples.'

Light ignored him, looking back down at his limbs to avoid looking into anyone's eyes.

'Hey, don't ignore me, you brat! You promised me apples if I gave you back your memories!'

Light ignored him, expertly. Ryūk ate plenty apples, he would survive some time longer.

'Liiiiiigghhhht-ooo,' Ryūk whined petulantly. 'Aapplless.'

Light was silent, inwardly contemplating how he could get out of this. Damn Ryūk's old man.

Ryūk crouched beside him. 'Liiiiiiggghhhhhhht-o~!'

'I'm curious,' L said. 'Do you usually ignore Ryūk in this manner?'

Light could not have helped it, surprise mastered his features and his eyes shot to L, then to Ryūk. 'You can see Ryūk?' he whispered, aghast. 'How?'

This could not be happening to him, Light thought, he could feel his forehead going cold, panic stirring in him slowly, but surely in him. This was a nightmare, Light had to be dreaming, he had to be asleep - but he was not! He could feel it, and despite the shinigami haunting him full-time, he never, ever dreamt about Ryūk. They only interacted in real life - Light could not be dreaming. But how!? Had Ryūk been lying to him? Had they found pieces of the Death Note? What had happened when he was out cold? Fir how long had he been out cold?

'You cannot deny it this time around, Kira,' L spoke, unaware and uncaring about Light's deteriorating condition. 'There is just too many odds stacked opposite you, boy. Just admit it already, you are Kira, aren't you? You're Kira, the man - or boy, I suppose, for your form is befitting of your mind; which is that of an ignorant, naïve child, Kira-kun - the boy who seeks to cleanse the world of all ev-'

Light glared up at the detective. 'I am not Kira!'

L, delighted that the unresponsive boy had reacted, tilted his head. 'You and I both know that that is incorrect, right, Kira-kun?'

'I have not a single idea what has happened, but I am not Kira!' Light replied. There was no way he was going down for this. What had happened!? Dammit. What had Ryūk's old man done? 'You can put me back under surveillance, L! I am not Kira, you have to believe me.'

'I can't, Light-kun. This is the end of the line for you.'

Light did not like the shade in the detective's grey eyes. 'Dad!' he called, turning to his trustworthy ally. 'Tell him that I am not Kira! Dad.'

L lifted a hand. 'It is hopeless, after the stunt you pulled off, earlier, and the peculiar deaths of several Kira victims.'

'Earlier?'

'Do you not remember?' L tilted his head, a smile beginning to spread across his face. 'Or are you planning another one of your flawless acts, Light-kun? You cannot deny the fact that you named every single one of the Kira victims some time before they all fell victim to your unnatural killing method - no, save it, we've got you on tape.'

'You-'

'Execution, Kira-kun,' L murmured, the smile now cracked across his face horribly. 'That is what awaits you, or a lifetime sentence, nothing else. 91 out of 100 percent to your penalty being execution, how do you think it will be done? Shootout? Electric chair? Injection? Single bullet? Beheading? Personally, I prefer the injection - you won't even realize the moment you are no longer alive, your heart already gone cold. But, I guess, Kira-kun knows a lot about hearts, doesn't he?'

Light opened his mouth-

'You already had your fun, Kira,' L said. 'Toying with human lives and ending them as you saw fit, making use of Ryūk - because he is your source of supernatural ability, isn't he? - to make sure everything went according to your plans. I would be the most pleased man on earth, when you tell me all about your time as Kira, Kira-kun. It would be the greatest records ever - don't you think?'

Light inhaled and exhaled, his fingers twitching when Ryūk choked, trying very hard to control his amusement.

L glanced at Ryūk. 'Oh, I am going to love this..' he whispered, much to the Yagamis' mirrored dismay. 'Surely, this proves that I am the greatest detective of all ti-'

'Ryūzaki-san?'

L spun on his heels, his flat stare landing on Matsuda, who had the balls to interrupt him. Of course it had to be Matsuda - who else was stupid enough to test his patience?

Matsuda gulped. 'Y-you might want to s-see this,' he stammered, pointing at the broad screen that always displayed news stations. 'It is Kira.'

What!! L whipped his head round, his body following and strode closer to screen. 'Keep your eyes on Light-kun! Aizawa,' he ordered.

The news stations were displaying pictures and even (amateur) videos of Kira victims. The news reporters frantic and just about drooling at all the information they were telling the world.

'-is unbelievable! What has happened to Kira?! What happened to his principles?! We all thought he reigned for the good of the people - but no! What is all this??!! We all thought he only brought down justice on the evildoers of society! This is incredible, people! Kira has gone crazy! He is giving people a generous taste of his powers! Killing whoever he wishes to kill - this is crazy - what happened to our saviour?!? Has he lost it? Is Japan doomed!?? Because these deaths are only occuring in Japan Tokyo to be-'

Light's cheeks and brow regained some colour as he slowly took in the words from the news.

'..from an anonymous person who claimed to be Kira,' another reporter reported. 'Having sent the message here with someone who immediately fell victim to a heart attack once the message was delivered into our hands - if the viewers can be given the images from the security cameras.. This just confirms that it is really Kira who sent this message, which I shall start reading to you immediately.'

L glanced at Light, his ears still with the station the speakers were casting. He took the remote controller and set the recording on, before turning down the volume. 'Well,' he said. 'Looks like we have gotten ourselves a bigger problem.'

A silence descended upon the room as the detectives on the Task Force digested the information, still reading the words onscreen with unspoken horror. L turned to face them, his unemotional gaze hiding the excitement growing and rising in him.

'What happens now, Ryūzaki-san?' the Chief asked, breaking the silence. 'What do you make of all this?'

'Do you think it's the second Kira, or Kira himself?' Mogi asked.

'No, this is most likely the work of a third Kira. A crazy, Kira,' the detective said. 'Maybe Kira's powers - abilities can be passed on to someone else, which would make a lot of sense. Or, there are merely several different people who have these mass-murdering abilities and they are making use of them now that the secret is out. Perhaps Kira has always been around - killing people discreetly, or not at all, depending on who it was, then the abilities were inherited by someone who used them to his liking,' he said, staring blankly at Light. 'And when the abilities - or spirit, passed on to someone else, they felt that they, too could kill as they wished. Only, this time it is someone without that silly sense of justice.'

L brought his thumb up to his mouth. 'This is most troubling, just how many Kiras will I have to find and capture?'

Light scoffed softly. 'I am sure it does not please him at all,' he muttered.

L's lips twitched imperceptibly with amusement at his comment. 'What does Light-kun make of all this?' he asked. 'His thoughts would greatly help us along, considering his unshared inside information on the feared Kira workings.'

'Your humorous words were not necessary, Ryuzaki-san,' Light replied.

The Chief frowned slightly. 'Why do you sound uneasy, son?' he asked.

Light flinched and snapped his head to the side to stare at his father with carefully disguised horror, his face displaying, instead, slightly confused surprise. 'What do you mean father?' he asked. 'I do not think that I am uneasy, and if I am it is fault from hearing about this new Kira.'

The Chief stared at his son for a breath before nodding.

'Uh..' Matsuda began, hesitation in his curious-filled voice. 'You are not calling him Ryū-san anymore, Rai-chan?'

L, despite himself, wanted to hear what he was going to answer more than he wanted to know more about Kira.

Light sniffed. 'I do not understand what it is you are talking about, Matsuda-san. Why would I address him as such?'

Matsuda drooped. 'He's not calling me Matsu-nii, either.'

'He does not seem to remember a thing about the last several days,' Mogi told him.

Aizawa grunted. 'Maybe it's because he got his real memories back - like a trade, he lost those to gain the previous ones.'

'That makes sense.'

The Chief coughed. 'All that comes to mind when I see him is Rai-chan.'

'Right?' whined Matsuda.

L, who had been thinking, came to a reasonable and logic conclusion. He set his eyes on Light and approached the boy once again, a thoughtful gleam in his eyes.

Light tensed. 'W-what?' he stammered, not liking the look in his eyes at all. 'What do you want?'

'Light-kun will not be returning to the cell.'

Light straightened up, pleased. There was no way on Earth he was going to suffer as a Kira suspect if there was no way for him to continue being Kira. Which was too bad, as the first thing he was going to do was hunt down the new imposter - whom he was sure was not the work of Ryūk - and castrate him, then make him die painfully using his own, original, Death Note. Light hated the fact that his plans for a shining, new utopia were coming to an unsuccessful end (or pause). There were just so many filthy criminals waiting to be put to justice by his han-

'He will be put under my surveillance, twenty-four hours every day of the week, for now. His help with the case will be greatly appreciated and needed, seeing as capturing this Kira is an urgent priority. We need all the help we can get, and help from a mind such as Light-kun's is invaluable.'

Light had a feeling he would not like where this was heading. One bit. The cold gathering in him was not imaginary.

'How do you intend to do that?' the Chief asked, perplexed. 'As I see it, the only way to do that is returning him in the surveillance cell. Ryūzaki-san, heavens help me, I'll find a way to kill you if you so much as suggest putting my four-year-old son, illegally, in handcuffs bound behind his back again.'

'Oh, don't worry about that, Chief,' L advised. 'I would not dream of it.'

Yeah right, Light almost rolled his eyes. The unease was not disappearing.

'I have a safer and easier solution in mind,' he stated. 'Watari will be here with item 5, soon. I think you shall understand better if you see what I have in mind.'

Item 5? Light thought. 'Do I not have a say in this?' he demanded. 'And what is item five?'

L turned to face him. 'Does Light-kun fancy being put to sleep, by the government?' he asked, tilting his head and widening his eyes. 'Or being put in a research facility and being studied by scientists and perhaps brainwashed to act as a weapon for the country's sake? I'm very sure that the different governments will be falling over each other with offerings on who I'll hand you to. And Country Leaders are not the only ones who want to have the first, original Kira in their hands, under their power.'

Light gawked at him, unable to find anything to say other than, 'I am not Kira, I am not..'

'Is that so? Then I am sure you will display a great enthusiasm to clear yourself, Light-kun.'

Light glared at L with all his might.

L hummed, and glanced around lethargically. 'Now that I think about it, Light-kun, where did your loyal companion go?'

'Loyal companion? Who are you talking about.'

'Ryūk. Where did he disappear off to?'

Light crossed his forearms and stared up at the detective. 'I do not know.'

L teethed at his thumb thoughtfully. 'The most curious thought has just hit me, Light-kun.'

Light wanted to sigh.

'Perhaps Ryūk was your memory?'

L was not sane, Light thought. What was he going on? 'What are you saying?' he asked. 'Make yourself more clear.'

'Just think about it,' he said, tapping his teeth. 'You seem to have supernatural abilities, it would not surprise me if Ryūk happened to be the embodiment of your absent memories.'

Light cracked a smile at the ridiculousness of the thought.

'It doesn't seem too farfetched,' L continued, his dark eyes unusually alight with imagination. 'Ryūk claimed to be a shinigami, perhaps he was your powers and memories combined. Your ability to kill might as well be shinigami powers, and when embodied, they take on the shape of Ryūk, and along with them go your memories which had anything to do with your supernatural abilities. Which explains why he claimed to be a shinigami - because those are your powers, and that is what he is... basically. Which would explain why he has disappeared.

But then, that is all just a thought that crossed my mind, nothing more. It does not mean anything, and can't be the truth. The only one who can provide us with the truth is Kira-kun.'

'I have no idea what they are talking about but it sounds crazy,' Matsuda whispered to the Chief.

Light was saved from having to offer the awaiting detective an answer when Watari walked in, something shiny in his hands. L, distracted, turned to take the object from Watari.

The pale detective turned around, displaying the object, which was a pair of long, chained handcuffs. 'This is how I shall keep Light-kun under my surveillance. Behold, Item 5, in all it's silver usefulness. It shall work both towards advancing the case and "clearing" Light-kun's name.'

'Do you intend to chain us together, Ryūzaki-san?' Light demanded, his eyes wide with incredulity. 'I would much prefer being locked up, if that is the case, please.'

The Chief winced. 'Son..'

Light stood up on the sofa, crossed his forearms and planted his feet as firmly as he could apart. 'I am not going to be chained to an insomniac with a severe case of uncombed hair.'

L smirked. 'You won't?'

'I will absolutely not. Allowing myself to be chained to the likes of someone like him, even to prove my innocence, is something I will not do. No.'

'Light-kun is stubborn. This is the best and quickest solution.'

Light glared at him and flounced off the sofa, striding away. 'I will not.'

L sighed and shook his head (mentally), before turning to the Chief. 'Chief Yagami?' he called. When the man looked at him, he continued, 'It looks like your help will be needed with this.'


	15. Ryūk, Again (He's the Man)

L realizes something.

It was when he was tucking Light in at 1830hrs for bed, the night after their outing with the fabulous Matsu-nii. The memory of his and Ryūk's conversation outside of Candyfloor having run in his head again when he felt a bar of chocolate Light had sneaked into his pockets (which he confiscated). He did not know why, or how but that conversation just flashed in his mind. L remembered Ryūk and him exchanging barbs and the creature having won the last word (because L let him - you have got to let others have their fun now and then, you know). With Light out like a light, L stood by the extravagant bed for some time, thinking.

Something about the conversation was nagging him, like an itch in his thoughts. L ran through the conversation again, stubbornly. He did not know what was bothering him so much but he was determined to find out what it was and expel it from his mind. Whatever it was, L was going to figure it out. He hated the fact that something was irritating his thoughts, distracting him.

L turned and made for the door, looking back to assure himself that the boy (Kira) was asleep. The detective paused for a breath, his smouldering eyes burning the image into his head, before padding silently out of the boy's room and towards the common hall.

L made for a bedroom other than his usual one, a grin fixed on his face. He'd had Matsuda leave with the others before Light was put to bed, ensuring that the man would not put Light to sleep the way he had wanted to. L paused in a doorway. Being the boss of everyone else was a nice thing.

Matsuda was going to regret trying to cozy up to his favou.. his prime Kira suspect. Not that he would even be successful in that endeavour, L would make it impossible for him.

L scanned the bedroom, what he saw pleasing him, and decided that it would do. He turned and walked to the kitchen, pulling a cart out of a closet room and stacking piles and piles of food for himself to eat in his new room.

...

Several hours Later  
Around Midnight

Unable to immediately fall asleep, as usual, L thought getting a cup of water to drink would do the trick. So he got out of his messy room and headed for the closest kitchen facilities.

L walked down the dark corridor and into the dining area which was connected to a kitchen. He paused at the sight that assaulted his eyes and grimaced briefly (in his thoughts).

Ryūk, laying on the kitchen table eating apples from the fruit bowl, singing.

'..don't wanna lose, cron'ch wanna lose you crinch way.'

That is how he realized what was nagging him. Ryūk's words sounded like something he had heard before, but he could not figure out where, so it had bothered him. Now, after hearing the shinigami singing again he realized that it was a song he had heard it from. But where had he heard it? Which song? What phrase?

'Aiaia, crunch munch, iaiaiai, feel the way crunch 'bout to break munch. Aiaiaiaiaiaiaia. Bite! Crunch crunch cronch. Jus' wanna kiss an' make up one, bite! time. Crunch me like you crunch nobody, put your crunchonch upon me..'

Ryūk swung his legs around.

L shuddered. Where had he heard that song from? and what was this other, familiar song Ryūk was singing whilst eating? L strode towards the kitchen and stopped by the table. The detective set his heaviest gaze on the creature of death, demanding his immediate attention.

Ryūk ignored him and continued his singing and snacking.

'Where did you learn this song, Ryūk?' he asked, instead, when it was clear that the creature was ignoring him.

The shinigami stopped singing and looked at him, trying to decide if he had to answer. 'Light-o,' was all he offer as an answer. 'Bite! Cronch crunch, crinch cronch! Gulp!!'

L tilted his head. 'Light-kun sings?' he whispered. Then he realized that he already knew that. 'I know that. He is always singing now and then.'

Ryūk inspected the hard green apple in his grasp. 'The older Light-o, Rai-chan only knows nursery rhymes, or folk songs, mainly.'

Now, that was a marvellous thing, L thought. 'Raito-kun sings? Is his voice any good? Does he sing for people, or for fun? I have never heard him singing.'

'O' course it's good,' Ryūk snorted. 'He doesn't sing for anyone, he just has to know a lot of stuff - singing included. Is what he told me, when I asked him why he could sing like a popstar.'

L smirked. That was something he could imagine the boy saying. 'What was the song?'

'Dunno,' Ryūk shrugged. 'It was sung by some Korean girls though, he loved their songs.. he liked Korean singers - don't ask me why. He also sung songs in English, now and then.'

L was curious, very curious. 'Does he sing in any other language?'

'Yeah,' Ryūk grabbed a pear. 'French. And a couple of songs that caught his fancy.'

L wanted to snort. 'High standards, hunh?'

'High, human, high. He rejected my apple song, he said it was a negative ten!' Ryūk pouted. 'Rai-chan loves it though, hah! Take that Light-o, I bet he loved my song but didn't wanna admit it.'

L deadpanned.

'Ain't I right?'

L nodded and padded away, pleased with the information he had gotten. He could use it as a lead to find out what Ryūk had used on him earlier. He had a feeling he just had to search up the lyrics to the song Ryūk was singing.

Ryūk waved lazily at him. 'See you later, maybe never.'

It hit him then.

Blackpink.

L spun on the spot and made for the table, morbid mortification weighing his innards down. 'Light-kun listens to Blackpink?' he demanded. 'That cannot be right.. it cannot.. he does not.'

Ryūk sat up and grinned wider at him, his eyes glinting - he loved distractions. 'Is that so?' he crooned.

'Yes,' the Englishman said firmly. 'Kira cannot be a K-pop fan. I cannot accept the idea that my greatest foe listens to that brain-dead drivel. I mean he kills people, he cannot, that idea is blasphemous.'

'It is not an idea, it is a fact.'

'No.'

'You seriously can't picture Light-o tucking his hair at one side and saying, Blackpink in your area?'

'I cannot.' Really, L could, easily.

'So you wouldn't believe me if'ah said he taught me how to dance SOLO?'

'Light-kun dances solo?'

'No, idiot, the Blackpink have a song titled SOLO.'

'And Light-kun can dance to it?'

'Yes, he can. He dances it better than the majority of the people who post imitations of the dance.'

'And he taught it to you.'

'Yeah. Watch this.' Ryūk stood up. 'Ich nan so~lo, tinrin tinrin tintintin~'

Ryūk sat down, much to L's unexpressed relief, and slid off the table. Ryūk did not know how to dance - even if he danced better than L - hip pop moves.

L was curious, though. 'Can Light dance to anything else?'

'Uh, yes, he's a genius at it. Never seen a better dancer in my entire life and I'm centuries old, dude. I was so fascinated by his talents I taught him some real dancing to add to his arsenal. He appreciated it.., unlike others I know... tch, he even polished the moves to a perfection I can't dream of.'

'Real dancing?'

'Yeah, you know? From times past. These vulgarities you humans call dancing now-adays is nice all right, but it doesn't match up to the real stuff. I mean, who in their right minds swings their bottom around mindlessly and calls it dancing?'

'So you taught him classics. Does that mean you taught him ballroom dances, too?'

'Yup, Death Row's really boring and watching human's one o' my favourite pastimes - you learn plenty stuff that way.'

L could not help himself. 'Who was the lead?'

'Me, of course,' Ryūk gave him a strange look. 'Who else?'

'So, Light learned the girl's part. Smile.'

Ryūk tilted his head. 'That smile is nice - is there shinigami in your blood somewhere? ..Yeah, Light-o had said he'll simply reverse the steps, since I wasn't going to let him lead.'

'So, you've known each other for quite some time haven't you?'

'Yeah..'

'How long? The day Kira first committed murder?'

'Hah, no.'

''Twas worth a shot.'

Ryūk shrugged. 'Either way, it's not a lie,' he said, smirking wider. 'Don't you want to know how we met? Or did we even meet? Maybe I was there before he was born, and we've known each other forever, so we did not have to meet.'

'Will you tell me if I asked you about it?' L asked.

'Nope,' Ryūk grinned sharkishly. 'It goes against the rules to share so much information like this.'

Stupid shinigami, L thought and turned around to leave.

'I'm gettin' these bad vibes from you,' Ryūk said suspiciously. 'Were you insulting me? - and the apples are done, did you know?'

'What do you want me to do about it?' L said, over his shoulder.

'Buy more, duh, aren't you the one with all the money here?'

L ignored him and went along his way quietly.

'Tch, disrespectful humans of these days,' Ryūk grumbled. '..I'll just get Light-o to get him to buy more apples.'

L stopped in the unlit corridor and glared at the dim, far wall. There was no way he was going to buy anything for that thing, even if he sent Light-kun as his advocate.

...

How it Really Went  
Some Time in the Past  
With Ryūk at the Yagami Residence

'Raiiiiitoo~!'

Light, who had been writing his homework, looked up from his work in time to see his younger sibling barrelling into the room, towards him. 'Yes, what is it?' he asked, when she stopped. 'You need help with something?'

Sayu gasped. 'Yes! How did you know?'

'You always seek me out whenever you need help with something, nine-and-a-half out of ten times,' he informed her flatly. 'Do not deny it.'

Ryūk chuckled. 'You're like the smartest human I know, who wouldn't want your help?'

'Ehehe!' Sayu laughed nervously. 'Well, I need your capable help again now for-'

'No.' Light turned back to his boring, boring homework.

'Aww, please, Raito-niichan,' Sayu pouted.

'No, Sayu,' Light said, firmly. 'Now, leave.'

'Please, Raito, just this once, please, pretty, pretty please, with candy apples and my sweet love.'

'No.'

'Awwww, whyyyy??'

Light firmly kept his eyes on his homework. He could not fall into the tempting thoughts of leaving his boring homework..

'Oniiiicchhaaaaaan.'

Light sighed and put his pen down. 'Just this once, Sayu,' he relented, turning to cross his arms at her. 'What do you need my help with?'

Sayu smiled. 'Hehehn, so-o..'

Light knew that laugh and smile, it usually meant his little sister did something she should not have done and was looking for the easier way out.

'..I might have lied a bit, to my friends, about something,' she began. 'They have been going crazy over Blackpink's new song, you know it, righ-'

'No,' Light cut in, unamused. 'I do not know it. Need I remind you I only know of their existence because you dragged me to their concert last month?'

'Hah!? That's a lie! You always sing their songs in the morning, whenever you're cleaning up!'

'I thought you sleep until the last possible minute every morning. Are you sure you were not asleep?'

'Hah, no, I wake up early to watch some dramas before I head out to prison. You love them, don't you?'

'I only know the songs because they are stuck in my head from that dreadful concert.'

'I made you attend the concert because I couldn't bear seeing my poor big brother only listening to tings and dongs of some instruments all the time, and was I right when I chose Blackpink! You love their music!'

'I love classical music.'

Sayu waved her hand at him. 'Yeah, yeah, you only listen to classical music, I know. Now, as I was saying, we were talking and one thing led to the other and I might have told-'

Light lifted one, smooth brow. 'Might?'

'Okay, I told, boasted, to them that I knew the dance, and that I found it so-o easy and boring I ended up making my own choreograph of the so-'

'Okay, stop right there,' Light interrupted, lifting a hand to stop her. 'And what do you want me to do for you? All you have to do is learn the steps and modify th-'

'That's the problem!' Sayu cut it, urgently, waving her telephone in his face. 'It is too complicated! I can't learn it, I need your help! Each time I tried to learn it it gets too hard, or complicated and I can't understand it.. and most times its easier to just watch them dance.'

'You will eventually finish the dance, just take your time on learning each step.'

'That's where I need you! You have to teach it to me, oniichan! I would learn it so much easier if uou taught it to me!'

'In other words, you want me to do all the hard work for you?'

'Yes! And while you're doing it, make up an awesome choreograph-'

'For you to take credit for,' Light smiled. 'You are hopeless, Sayu.'

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him off his chair. 'Yay! You're the best big brother in the whole wide world!'

'That does not work on me, any more,' Light lied. 'Okay, let's take a look at this dance.'

After Light had learned the steps and begun teaching it to his sister, Ryūk, interested, had also joined the Yagami girl behind her brother and learned how to dance to it.

Technically, Ryūk was not lying when he said Light had taught him how to dance SOLO. And it is a fact that Light can dance nicely - he performs either at his best, or not at all.

...

How it Really Went pt.2  
With Ryūk at the Yagami Household  
Some Time in the Past

Light stopped his trek towards the kitchen at the sight of his sister. 'What is it, Sayu?' he asked.

Sayu turned distraught eyes upon her brother. 'I finally got a date for the Fall Ball!' she exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

Light snorted. 'Is your date that bad? Is it a bully? Or no one but lame nerds have asked you to the ball?'

Sayu tossed her dark brown hair. 'No! Ayagi-kun asked me to the ball - he's like the hottest boy at school - and I said yes! But, you see, that's the problem! I wasn't planning on going at all, but when the most popular guy at school asked me to the ball, of course I said yes!'

Light decided that he did not like this Ayagi-kun character. Swaying his baby sister like that! Sayu was only allowed to fawn over TV stars, who he knew would never know she existed, not on boys she saw at school everyday, not boys who could talk to her anytime. Damn, who was this Ayagi-kun? Maybe he should pick Sayu up from school one of these days, to see what he looked like, of course (not to threaten him, or anything).

'Hyuhyuhuhyuk! I bet you want to murder him, Light-o. All you need is his full name and his face!'

Ryūk was not helping.

'Raito? You're giving off murderous intent. Don't you dare think about ruining this Ball for me!'

Light smiled at her sweetly. 'I would not dream of it, in fact, I will help you. Why are you so down? Do you need to find a way out of attending the ball? I can help you, just tell me what is wrong.'

'I just realized that I can't dance! They specifically said only classic ballroom dancing will be allowed!' Sayu wailed.

Light almost grinned. 'Then, just stay home, you would not like to embarrass yourself, would you?'

'No! You're going to have to help me, big brother, you are the only person I can turn to!'

'I cannot dance couple dancing either.'

Sayu crossed her arms at him, suspicion in her eyes. 'There's something my great brother does not know?'

Light bristled. If there was anything he hated more than boredom, it was his abilities being questioned. Sayu knew that, and she concluded that even if he did not know it, he will go learn it and come flaunt at her about hoe he kbew it all along. Tch. He hated siblings sometimes.

Ryūk tilted his head. 'Ohh? You look like you need a way out of this, Light-o. Say, how about I help you out? If you promise me double apples everyday for a week.'

Light looked at him and nodded imperceptibly, sealing a deal.

That was how the Yagami children learned how to dance. Better than the movies.

...


	16. Ryūk is the Main Character

Light was not in a good mood.

What with everyone on the Task Force treating him like he was a baby and being chained to L (the bastard) being the lesser reasons. Another was his bright yellow T-shirt that had a big, black gothic font L printed on and an I ♡ above it in small, black standard font. He disliked the shirt (even though he would have been thrilled to wear it some time ago). One major reason was that Ryūk was no where to be found! The boney creature had just went and vanished on him! It's been about seventeen hours now.

Ryūk was, unfortunately, his only source of information, seeing as no one on the investigation team was willing to share information with him. They were all treating him distantly. Almost as if they were beginning to believe Ryūzaki's claims of him being Kira (he was not wrong, but he was not right this time either! Light has been stripped of all his power!) and were afraid he might lose it and kill them, too. Which was not fair at all. Light was not Kira... well, not this ballistic, crazy wannabe Kira that was just murdering people left and right. Help with the investigation, my foot, he was put in a high, baby's chair, beside L and not told anything about the new Kira. Food was brought to him when he was hungry and he never ran out of milk (milk! Light was not a baby!) to drink.

He was being babied! He could swear that if he was in his older form, he would have been handcuffed again and thrown in a cell, where they would begin giving him a needle and drip that "contains everything Light-kun's body needs" and a beverage that tasted like pen ink (it tasted like apple juice, to be honest, but being locked up made you quite intolerable towards many things). With all that being said, Light would choose the cell over this "Rai-chan" any day.

Which was why he needed Ryūk. Ryūk, at least, would have given him some ideas about the situation if bribed with apples. Ryūk would have payed attention to him! Not that Light was upset that no one was paying mind to him - except L (but that creep's staring was not worth anything). He also needed Ryūk to tell him if there was a way he could reverse the damned spell and gain his older body. This appearance of an infant was both humiliating and degrading.

Light glared at L and huffed, looking away. Where did they even get the high seat from? Watari had brought it in like they knew he would be cursed all along. It was well-made. Light shifted a bit. And soft, just fit to his tastes... Light glanced at L (who was still staring at him - the insufferable creep). Just how much did the detective know about him? It was quite uncomfortable.

He means, having some twenty-something-year-old man from halfway across the Earth know what you liked and did not like from your movie preferences, through his dislike for mint-flavoured candy canes, all the way to how he folded his underwear was uncomfortable. L's claims that it was all for the sake of his greatest case was not enough to placate Light. L (Mr. The Great Detective) was creepy. In all ways.

Did he not have anything better to do? Light thought, ignoring his insistent staring.

He did, Light thought furiously, some time and more staring later. Capturing this new, crazy Kira was better than staring at him. Light knew he was good-looking, but, for the love of life, this was getting out of hand. Why couldn't he stare at a picture, or something? Pictures lasted longer and everyone knew that Ryūzaki had hundreds of pictures of him.

The creep. He was not stopping and did not look ready to stop any time soon, either.

Light scowled at the detective. 'Is there something growing out of my face?' he demanded.

'What an unusual question,' L replied. 'People generally say "is there something on my face," it is quite impossible for something to suddenly grow out of one's facial features. And, to answer Light-kun's question, no.'

'I asked that question because I know that there is nothing on my face, Ryūzaki-san,' Light sniffed.

'That sounded arrogant, Light-kun.'

'It is merely I not being the messy person you are, Ryūzaki-san.'

L stared at him some more. If he noticed Light shifting when he thought his flat eyes became colder, he did not comment on it.

'Light-kun has not yet spilled the beans,' he finally said, dejectedly. 'Are you not going to help us capture the new Kira, Original Kira-kun?'

'I am not spilling anything because there is nothing to spill, I am not Kira,' Light replied.

'That would mean Ryūk was speaking the truth,' L said, his lips thinning. 'There is nothing more I would like than for that unearthly thing to be incorrect.'

That caught Light's attention. His head snapped towards L. 'What did Ryūk say?' he demanded, horrified.

If the shinigami had babbled anything about him being Kira, even the slightest hint or information that L could use as leverage, he would kill him - trust him - after making him regret he had ever existed and dropped the Death Note.

L turned his gaze away from the panicking molten eyes that had no place in the nonchalantly calm face. 'Oh, he claimed the world was extremely lucky you were born,' he said.

Light almost smiled. Of course, Ryūk had not tattled, there was absolutely no way he had not won over, at least, some of the creature's affections. He might think he was on no one's side - but there was no way that was plainly possible. Even if the affection was tiny, it would make it a constant fact that Ryūk will always be biased with him.

'That,' Light said lifting his hand and flicking it. 'Is indeed a fact, Ryūzaki-san.'

L's toes clenched in frustration (he immediately regretted the action when his inflexible toes protested against the action and did something weird and not pleasant). 'Ryū-san,' he spewed, uncontrollably.

Light tilted his head. 'Excuse me?'

L wanted to smack himself. So that was what had been bothering him! And his stupid mouth had to go on and speak before he could realize it and think about it. L glanced back at Light. 'Never mind,' he said. 'I meant to say: that is very arrogant, Light-kun.'

Light shrugged. 'So why is the world lucky that I exist today?'

'Ryūk said that his leader had sent him to earth with the order to kill as many people as he could - for a new army (or something like that),' L continued. 'I refuse to believe it.'

Light figured it out quickly. Oh, how he could hug Ryūk right now! 'Oh, that?' Light huffed delicately. 'I told him he could not just go around killing people, even if it was an order from his leader.'

'You did?'

'Who do you think I am? I am a Yagami, after all.'

'Light-kun is reckless,' L stated. 'Ryūk is a shinigami.'

The Task Force all shifted uncomfortably in their comfortable seats.

Light tilted his chin dismissively. 'I could not just let him kill anyone he wanted.'

'So, in stead,' L spoke, the horrible fascination with Light he had in him growing exponentially. 'You charmed a sinister and cruel creature of death silly and made him do your bidding. You had the shinigami kill criminals instead of whomever he wished. Light-kun is in deed not a regular human, how did you pull it off?'

Light cussed Ryūk quietly, palmed his chin pleasantly and smiled at L, not letting anything disrupt his act. He was going to strangle Ryūk when this was all over and L was dead, or off his case. 'Hard work. Something you might not know, Ryūzak-'

'Ryū-san,' L cut him off, irritated. L's eye's widened imperceptibly when his brain caught up to his mouth (which was immediately) again.

Light lifted his chin from his palm and straightened up, furrowing his brow confusedly and slightly annoyed. He disliked being interrupted. 'Why do you say that?' he asked. 'You interrupted me this time, too.'

'Do not mind it, my mouth just ran off without my permission.'

Light narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 'I do not believe you,' he said. 'What is bothering you? - and if you dare say something about me being Kira (which is a false accusation), I swear, Ryūzaki-san, I will punch you.'

'Aha!' Matsuda exclaimed, pointing a finger at their boss. 'I knew I had not imagined it!'

Everyone turned their heads to look at him, making him shrink slightly with a small loss of confidence. He smiled nervously and explained his sudden outburst. 'Ryūzaki-san does not like being called "Ryūzaki-san" by Raito-chan. His jaw clenches each time Rai-chan addresses him like that. I think he prefers being called Ryū-san.'

Light scoffed lightly. 'Ryūzaki-san, does not seem, to me, to be that sentimental. I doubt he enjoys such childish nicknames.'

'I miss being called Matsu-nii,' Matsuda muttered.

Ide glanced at his junior sympathetically.

Light did not hear him. 'Ryū-san?' he tested, trying to get a feel for the name, which slid off his tongue with an unwelcome familiarity.

L, despite himself, perked up slightly, his head jerking around to catch up with his eyes that had snapped to Light.

Light, feeling L's eyes on him, set his mesmerizing eyes on the detective and said, 'Sir Ryū.'

He would not have caught the millimetre twitch the detective's lips made had he not been studiously observing his face.

'So it is true,' Light gathered. 'You prefer being addressed as Ryū-san.'

L gazed at him flatly. 'I do not.'

Light knew what he saw and he was not going to doubt himself. Doubting himself always led to troublesome things. 'I think you do, Ryūzaki-san.'

L tried his best. He really did. But he must have done something to give his displeasure away because Light's eyes glinted with pleased mischief that did not bode well.

Matsuda perked up, brimming with impatience. 'So you will be calling him Ryū-san! Does that mean you will call me Matsu-nii again?'

Light tilted his head, setting his cheek on his fist. 'Again? I have no memories of ever giving any of you familiar nicknames. Nor do I want to.'

Matsuda jerked back as if having been hit in the heart by an invisible arrow and sunk into his seat.

L, who had been typing something when a new window suddenly popped up on his screen, aggressively mashed the buttons on the keyboard.

The Chief coughed in a way his son knew meant he was covering his amusement.

'The only one who would get a nickname from me might be Uncle Aizawa,' he stated. 'I know him much longer than any of you, right, father?'

The Chief nodded solemnly.

L, his eyes still on his computer screen, sobered up even more as he took in the live video feed being displayed. He tilted his head and smiled slightly. 'I think I found Ryūk, Light-kun.'

Light stopped himself from jumping up to rush over when he remembered his situation. In stead, he reached for the glass of warm, sweet and creamy baby bottle of milk and brought it to his mouth for a drink. Curse these baby seats!

'Light-kun's help will be greatly appreciated by everyone and I. I would like to confirm if it is indeed Ryūk causing all this.'

Light smiled, smugly, and spread his arms, lifting them up.

No one said anything on how fast L jumped to his feet and lifted Light out of his seat, carrying him close to his self almost possessively.

'Hey, that's not fair! I wanted to carry him, too! You had an advantage, Ryūzaki-san! You're seated right next to him. Stop keeping Rai-chan all to yourself.'

Well, no one except Matsuda, who L would swear came to work to make his days more sufferable. L shot the man a look that promised him that his salary was getting a cut. A large one.

Then turned all his attention back to Light.

...

The Reason Why Ryūk Went Missing, Explained

Light-o was panicking. This was something he did not see everyday. Ryūk chuckled. Damn, this was funny. Light-o was probably thinking something like "oh, I am dead!"

Ryūk chuckled. Well L did want Kira dead, didn't he? And Light-o was Kira, the one and only, without a doubt. Even if Light managed to get out of being convicted as Kira, Ryūk had a feeling that he would not be able to escape L. The detective was clearly getting attached. Man this was so fucked up and entertaining as hell.

'Lyuku.'

Ryūk stopped chuckling immediately at the authoritative voice and looked up. It took him some time to recognize the encloaked figure with dull silver eyes and brown curly hair that hung across his forehead and crept down to mix with an impressive beard.

'I wish to speak with you.'

Ryūk, still trying to remember his name, followed him up, through the floors and onto the roof.

It took some time (two minutes seventeen seconds exactly) for Ryūk to recognize who it was. 'Kitoko?'

Kitoko's eyes narrowed at Ryūk in what he thought was annoyance. 'Took you long enough,' he growled. 'Pampered brat.'

It shocked Ryūk a bit. For a shinigami to express emotion was an occurrence akin to Light Yagami suddenly creating a drug ring and trafficking children. And if they did it was usually infatuation and obsession - usually with a human, or object. Anger? Nope. Anger towards him?

Ryūk looked at the shinigami that outranked him with his own quiet stare. 'Well, our eyes do not tell us the names of other shinigami,' he stated.

'Forgetting an elder's name is not something you do, either,' Kitoko hissed.

Ryūk could feel the killing intent he radiated. The younger shinigami threw his hands up in surrender. 'Okay, woah, woah, chill, baba Kitoko, there, I have respect don't I? Calm down man, er, I mean, baba. Hehe?'

His fellow shinigami raked his form with the dirtiest look Ryūk has ever seen and stared at him. 'Unfortunately for you, kid, I did not come here to chat.'

Ryūk cocked his head. 'You didn't? I thought you might have finally gotten bored of Death Row and decided to come see me down here on the land of mortals.'

'I came here,' he began, a deadly glint in his dead eyes. 'I came here to settle something, Lyūku.'

'Settle?'

'Settle,' he affirmed. 'I have been waiting for years and centuries, Lyūku. You would not believe the hate I harbour for you, the resentment I feel towards the king, the betrayal I have been through. My hate has been growing Lyūku, growing, and darkening. I have in me a hate so dark and black the sun could not even hope to lighten.'

'Maybe you should visit Kerr, that dude gives free counselling service,' Ryūk said. 'I am not the guy you're looking for, Kitoko. Kerr is the best at his job.'

Kitoko clenched his fists. 'You fool. You fool,' he muttered with bitter anger. 'You utter fool! This hate will never go away with Kell's help! You think I have not tried that? This rage I feel at the betrayal I suffered, the mockery I endured silently.'

'Is that why you rarely ever show yourself?' Ryūk asked, without thinking. 'That's why it is so hard to remember you, dude!'

Kitoko stared at Ryūk silently for thirty seconds, something akin to a sneer curling his unmoving lips. 'I am here to challenge you to a Critical Condition, Lyūku,' he said.

Ryūk's bulging eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets. He must have heard wrong, must have. 'Did..' he choked out. 'Did you just say Critical Condition, Kitoko Sir?'

'Oh, it's Sir now, hunh?'

Ryūk, for the first time ever, perhaps, felt real terrifying fear crawl into him and grasp his unliving soul. A critical condition? Were they not banned and forbidden centuries ago? and even if the Old Man has lifted the ban, why would anyone want to initiate one? Why would Kitoko want one against him? He was Ryūk, for apple's sake, a clown, a joke of a shinigami, that stupid kid with no respect, the shinigami not worth anyone's time, the shinigami no one liked.

Wait.

Ryūk realized something. No body really liked him, did they? Well, no one liked each other back in Death Row. Ryūk had overlooked it because there was nothing like affection for each other amongst the creatures of death. But Ryūk had always been held away from everyone's mind more distantly than the rest. He had always overlooked it. He thought it was due to the fact that he was the youngest of them all. Or that he liked apples, and grew bored often and easily. Or that the Old Man disliked him more than the others. Or that he was always causing some trouble, or ruckus.

Kitoko tsked irritatedly.'The king has accepted to let us pit ourselves in a critical condition.'

'Why?' Ryūk asked, his voice dead with fear. 'Why do you want a critical condition against me? Are you bored? Do you want entertainment? If so you should pick someone with more experience than me. They could entertain you for-'

'Unlike you,' he spat, glaring at the floor. 'We do not grow bored. I want this simply because I wish to end you. I want to kill you, Lyūku! I will prove to the king that he was wrong - he was wrong to cast me aside! I am much stronger and wiser! I will prove to everyone that I am not a joke.' He set his eyes on Ryūk. 'And I will prove that by defeating you in a critical condition.'

'Why that, though? You could challenge me at the drums! or throwing stones, astrals, or curse lines! There are plenty ways to prove your worth, plenty ways to defeat m-'

'I want you dead! Gone! How much longer are you going to play the fool?'

'What did I do?'

'You came and destroyed everything for me.'

'Seriously?'

'Do I look like I am joking to you?'

'No.'

'Good. Now ready yourself. I hereby declare the Critical Condition official, on my life.'

Ryūk felt the shift, horror overtook him when numbers appeared above Kitoko's form, meaning his own were visible too. 'Wait, wait, wait, wait! Rethink this, man! The Old Man will kill us! There won't be no critical condition! I'm sure he's already killing us as we spea-'

Kitoko smiled funeberally at him. 'Let us go ask the king, then. If I am wrong, I'm sure the king will be willing to kill only I. He has let you off for many offences, hasn't he?'

Ryūk gulped. He had a really, really bad feeling about this. He could not fight in a critical condition, those were death matches! He had not yet seen the end of Light Yagami! He had not yet eaten his last apple!

But he followed his elder to Death Row silently, the numbers floating above his head keeping him silent. What had he done to deserve this? He was just bored! You cannot blame him. You can not.

...

Light sucked on his baby bottle and tilted his head, examining the screens. This stuff was nice, who invented baby bottles - Light had to find out. Back to the current matter. There was several different views of the same event being displayed on some of the screens. What was happening onscreen was unreal and just plain crazy. L's screen had a video of people dropping dead, in one swoop on repeat, cars and objects going flying by an invisible force, on repeat.

Light sucked on the bottle again. It was, surprisingly tasty and the action calmed him, somewhat. He pulled back the bottle and inspected it. 'Just what did you put in here, Watari-san?' he muttered. 'It's addictive.'

L straightened up importantly. 'It's a special cream milk, made on my request by a fine French patissier in here, who I trust,' he said. 'I can give you more, too.'

Light sucked the beverage some more. 'Snob.'

'You like it, don't you?'

Light finished the rest of the milk and scoffed, handing the bottle to Matsuda like it was a piece of rotten trash. 'Do I look like I did?' he demanded.

L deadpanned. 'Yes. You have told me you love it, too.'

Well, the boy had told Watari (who had actually been the one to have the milk made for Light) when the man had first given it to him. But L had been there and, as Light once said, he had ears.

Light lifted his tiny nose. 'I must have been extremely thirsty at the time, then. It could have been water and I would have loved it just the same.'

'So you won't drink any of the new serving Watari is bringing up?'

Light opened his mouth to reply.

'Light, son, do not answer him and focus on the task at hand,' the Chief said. 'Please.'

Light nodded, feeling quite embarrassed at his childishness. 'I suppose it is possible that the culprit is Ryūk. But I suspect that there might be another shinigami who is the real cause of all this. I know Ryūk - he would not mindlessly kill so many people and begin destroying things. There's a high chance that it is not him.'

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances, L staring at his monitor with a new shade in his eyes.

'Another shinigami?' his father repeated, in question, for further information.

'Yes,' Light said. 'There are more. Plenty more, and a leader - the strongest of them all. He can kill other shinigami with a snap of his fingers.'

Was it just him or was there an uncomfortable drift in the room? Light shrugged. Ryūk had started this - if it was going to save his ass, Light would play along expertly.

'How do you know all this?' Aizawa asked. 'Ry.. Did Ryūk tell you all this?'

Light shifted in L's hold, trying to get more comfortable. 'I have met another shinigami, Rem - but he's infatuated with a human who dislikes criminals, I doubt he'd go on a killing spree that concerns innocents. And I have heard about Gelus - but he died some time ago. Ryūk tells me things.'

The Chief did not know if the fact that his son knew so much about the unknown should make him proud or not. Also the fact that Light, his precious baby Light, knew shinigami — by name! — and was talking about them so casually. Light did always seem to attract people, but now it apparently extended to even shinigami?? Death creatures! Now Kira.. and L (tch). Chief Yagami breathed in deeply, willing his palpitating heart to calm down a bit.

'Light-kun is the most wonderful boy on earth,' L said. 'He knows supernatural creatures by name and can make them do as he pleases. Your power terrifies me, Light-kun.'

'Make them do as he pleases?' said Mogi.

L deadpanned. 'Light-kun already has one doing his bidding. Have you forgotten Ryūk?'

'My baby boy is associating with shinigami,' the Chief muttered. 'Associating with shinigami. I do not know if I should laugh or cry.'

Light paled, he should not have said that. But he could not help it.

L put his hands under Light's arms and extended his arms, dangling Light in front of him. 'My fascination with Light-kun may never come to an end, if he keeps on performing the impossible.'

Aizawa cleared his throat. 'So, what do we do now?' he asked.

L pulled Light back to him and turned them around. 'We will go to the crime scene. I must gather information on this. Then we can come back and analyze this further - maybe we have found the cause of Light-kun's transformation. Watari, prepare a mode of transport for us.'

Watari, who had come in, holding a silver tray of baby bottles, nodded and turned to immediately prepare a mode of transport.

Much to Light's dismay. He had been looking forward to drinking from them.

'It looks like Raito-chan likes drinking from baby bottles after all,' Matsuda observed. 'Aww, he is so-o cute.'

Light thought his face combusted at the heat that suddenly overtook his cheeks and ears. 'I'm not,' he muttered. Light was handsome and good-looking, not cute. 'And I do not like it, either.'

'Don't worry, Light-kun,' L said. 'I am certain that Watari will place the baby mix in the car.'

'Baby mix?' Light was mortified.

'Your milk,' the detective replied, stepping into the elevator. 'That is what Rosier, the chef, called it. Well, he said l'Ultime Mixe Pour Bébé, but we call it baby mix.'

Yagamisan had a very bad feeling about this. He narrowed his bespectacled eyes at L. The man cleared his throat and spoke his mind. 'Ryūzaki?' he called.

L, wanting to get onto the Chief's good side, looked at him in answer almost immediately.

'Why am I getting the impression that you are trying to get Rai-ch.. Raito attached to you?' he demanded. 'Are you planning something?'

L immediately widened his eyes and tilted his head, trying to appear as unassuming and innocent as he could. 'I am -- unlike your son - not a scheming person. I do not plot heavily in advance.'

Chief Yagami did not look convinced, L's unassuming face was not helping his case at all. Light's baby eyes had spoiled him for anyone else. In his eyes, Ryūzaki might as well have been mocking and sneering at him. He had named L's look frog eyes.

Light, sensing that things were just going to professionally get unpleasant, grimaced. 'I would not mind being put down now, Ryūzaki-san.'

L did not make a move to put him down. 'Light-kun forgets that he is chained to me.'

Why did Souichirou not like the sound of that?

Light's lips thinned. 'I was not asking, Ryūzaki.'

L could have flattened a tennis ball with his stare. 'And I was just reminding Light-kun of a fact he cannot ignore.'

Light changed his tactics.

Placing an open palm softly on the side of L's neck, he called, 'Sir Ryū.'

L's response was immediate. He tilted his head and looked down, his eyes drawn to the boy who had just called him.

Light concealed his triumph and tried to recall how children pulled off their puppy eyes. Light, to his dismay, has forgotten. He does not need that skill, anyways, as he grew up all he needed was a look, or smile. Wait. That was it. Light just had to trust his natural looks and not put any extra emotions in.

L watched as Light, who had been looking straight ahead, lifted his chin and tilted his head back.

Aizawa felt a bit of sympathy for his current employer. Having that look directed at you was.. something. That look was supposed to be forbidden. No kidding.

'I want to be put down,' ordered Light. 'Now.'

L set him down without hesitating. His gaze still locked on Light's eyes.

He snapped out of it when Light turned away from him dismissively and spread his arms up at his father. 'Father?' he asked, sweetly.

Chief Yagami, a.k.a. puddle of goo, swept his son (who he would go all the way to the moon for) up in his arms and walked out of the elevator and into the underground parking lot.

L, forced to follow when he noticed the chain pulling his arm, glared nastily at the far, far wall.

'I know how you feel, Ryūzaki-san,' Matsuda said, sniffing. 'Raito does not even spare me any time of his day now.'

That made L feel better. Despite the fact that he had seriously considered firing Matsuda because he was a threat to Light-ku... because Light-kun was brainwashing his favourite coffee-fetcher. (Several times.) L gave no signs that Matsuda's comfort comforted him, he could not let the man think that they were on good terms.

'You guys forget that he might be Kira,' Aizawa muttered, unpleasantly.

Matsuda peered at his senior through narrowed eyes. 'I think Aizawa-san is not happy with the return of Raito's memories, too.'

'Do not make me laugh.'

'Yes, I should not,' Matsuda agreed. 'Raito-chan's ears will not be able to take it.'

'Don't make me crush you.'

'Raito will be sad if you do that,' Matsuda said, raising a finger. 'I am his favourite Task member, after all. Do you want to make him sad?'

'Raito,' Aizawa informed, sternly. 'Would only encourage his Uncle Aizawa. The workspace will be more pleasant with no silly members to irritate him on it.'

'Excuse me? Rai-chan will encourage you? I have been his favourite ever since I started working at the police station in my youth.'

'Before you did, I was babysitting Raito. I am the one who taught him how to ride a bicycle.'

'Not like that matters, he never finished learning how to, because the Chief did not let you babysit his son for two months after that. I'm sure Raito resents you for making him participate in the dangerous activity of bicycle-riding. I, on the other hand, have picked Raito up from school several times.'

Aizawa scoffed, unimpressed. 'I have rescued Raito from being shot down.'

Matsuda pointed an accusatory finger at him. 'Only because the Chief was away on another case! Besides you rushed in, putting him in danger! The boy was frightened to death that night and I was the one who calmed him down. That counts. I'm sure you scared him to death with your actions and face.'

'He hugged me in thanks.'

Matsuda gawked, and searched for something to retort. Because Light had not hugged him in thanks that day!

L could not ignore his impertinent employees any longer. 'Light-kun's favourite is, without any doubts, only me, gentlemen. I am L.'

L did not know whether to feel insulted or hurt when they all rolled their eyes.

Mogi scoffed. 'It might as well be me, then. I am Mogi.'

Matsuda snickered. 'I am L!'

'He really thinks that is reason enough to be Raito's favourite?' Aizawa raised his eyebrow.

'Well, Ryūzaki-san, to Raito I am Matsu-nii. You're just the poor guy who is keeping him away from his mother.'

'I think you men should just ask the baby boy,' Ide interrupted, as they filed into a limousine.

Light, seated comfortably on his father's lap, inspected them critically as they filed into the vehicle and seated themselves. He asked, 'Ask me what?'

Matsuda, of course, answered. 'Who, amongst us is your favourite?'

The boy (the sweet, sweet baby boy) stared at the bunch of men, his mesmerising eyes raking across each one of them slowly. It made the grown men all fidget. He spoke then, 'The only man to ever hold my affections and is still alive is, without any doubts, my father.'

Light sniffed delicately and lay his cheek on the Chief's chest. 'The lot of you shall never have half the affection I have for Papa, nor shall any other man on Earth and beyond.'

Souichirou Yagami, the warmest slab of butter on Earth, nodded solemnly. 'You heard the boy. Now, can we all focus on the more important matters?'

'If only I was a woman,' Matsuda lamented. 'Maybe I would have had a chance.'

L deadpanned. 'You would make a horrible one.'

Matsuda ignored him and looked around the vehicle, his eyes lighting up when he noticed something. 'Hey, Raito,' he called.

Light looked away from the car window to the detective.

Leaning forward in one smooth motion, Matsuda conjured a warm baby bottle filled to the brim with a soft pink baby mix. 'Here you go.'

Light, pleasantly surprised, took the bottle from him. 'Thank you,' he thanked. 'That is nice of you, Matsu-nii.'

L glared at Matsuda as he slid back into his seat smugly. He turned his attention to Light, almost immediately, though. 'If it is not Ryūk we find at the crime scene, but another shinigami, what should we do?'

'Turn back immediately and hope we are not killed,' Light said.

'Won't Light give us the honour of seeing his shinigami control abilities at work?'

'I do not have any abilities.'

'Abilities or not,' said L. 'You had no qualms having a shinigami murder criminals at your command, Kira.'

Light's eyelids dropped with pure venom, the bottle his hand was holding to his mouth dropping down to his lap. 'I will not, Mr Ryūzaki,' he hissed. 'Put myself in unnecessary danger - you saw what he was doing, people were dropping dead faster than flies.'

'I thought you would be up for the challenge,' L remarked. 'I did not think you were such a coward, Kira-kun.'

The corners of Light's upper lip twitched. 'I am not that stupid,' he said, a growl creeping up his throat. 'You cannot goad me, Detective-san. What if it turns out to be the Old Man? I don't think he wil be thrilled to see me. I do no think anyone other than Ryūk would be thrilled to see me. I know I'm not thrilled to see any of them.'

That was a lie, Light did not want to see any more civilians dropping dead and if there was something he could do to stop it, he would gladly do so. This whole thing had spiralled way too far out of control. Kira? Don't make him laugh. He was Light Yagami, the perfect son and that is all he was going to be. He was tired and bored with it all.

And trying to be collected all the time was somehow harder now. Light was blaming the curse.

'You're lying,' L concluded. 'You are planning to put an end to this.'

Light ignored him, bringing his bottle back up to his lips. 'The strawberry one is not too bad,' he murmured. 'But I think I would prefer the plain one with apples.'

...

At the Crime Scene

Turns out, it was Ryūk.

Light smacked his face lightly and exited the car, dragging L out after him. He stared up at the restless creature some way away as everyone else exited the car. It looked like he was dodging something else, damage being inflicted onto the space he had escivated. What was happening? Was he fighting another shinigami?

Light inhaled.. 'Ryūūk!!'

Ryūk stopped his midair dance and looked down, to the side. He recognized that voice, but was kind of hoping he had heard wrong. Seeing Light Yagami and his lackeys standing there confirmed his dread, though.

What on Earth were they doing there? All humans had evacuated, the whole block and more was devoid of alive humans. Ryūk could not help his cackle, though, the most interesting (and, perhaps, favourite) creature he knew was going to witness his pathetic end.

Light, displeased, turned to L and held out his handcuffed wrist. 'Unlock it now,' he ordered.

'What are you planning to do?' L asked.

'Talking some sense into the idiot floating over there and ending this.'

L dug for the key he kept in the pocket of his underwear (which always had pockets). 'That is dangerous, Light-kun.'

Light's face scrunched with poorly concealed disgust when L finally pulled out the key. 'You wanted to see me put my abilities to work, did you not?' he scowled. 'Hurry up! They have restarted.'

L resisted the urge to smile. 'I can't wait to see what will happen.'

Light, finally free of the handcuff, took several steps forward, rubbing his wrist. 'What are you doing, Ryūk!?' he yelled.

Ryūk and Kitoko stopped again.

'So that's him,' Kitoko whispered. 'The famous Yagami Light.'

Ryūk set his eyes on Light, who was still approaching them, an angry glare in his orange eyes clad in a shirt that said I love L. Was that a baby bottle? Pfft. Light's memories did not change much, then. Ryūk would have chuckled at his expense, if he was not trapped in a damned Critical Condition.

'Stay back, Light-o,' he ordered. 'This does not concern you.'

[ Meanwhile, L, staring with wide eyes at the scene in front of him, opened his mouth to ask the Chief.

'Does Light secretly have wings?'

Chief Yagami set incredulous eyes on his employer, L the world's greatest detective. 'That is impossible, you know that, Ryūzaki-san,' he replied. 'Raito does not have wings. He is human.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I am sure, he is my son.'

'But what is he kept it a secret? Has it not occured to you that he is just too charismatic? too attractive? too straight-laced? Maybe those are side effects of having wings.'

Were these the effects of not consuming his regular amount of sugar? Yagamisan thought, staring at his employer. Ryūzaki hadn't yet eaten anything unhealthy that day.

'I once thought about it,' L continued. 'That maybe that is Light Yagami's big secret. He has wings that he cannot show at risk of being treated as a lab rat for all the mad encrazed scientists out there..'

Matsuda hummed knowingly. 'I think you just want to see Raito in angel cosplay, you per-'

The Chief cleared his throat. ]

'The hell it does!' he yelled, flinging an arm. 'You're damaging public and private property!'

Kitoko's eyes narrowed and gripped his scythe in a way Ryūk did not like at all. 'He's squeaky. It's annoying.'

'Who do you think will pay for it to be fixed? The people you're ki—!!'

Everyone gasped with horror when Light went flying in the air, as if having been hit by something.

'Hey!' Ryūk growled. 'His life is mine, Ki, I won't forgive you if you kill him.'

'I hit him with the flat side of my scythe, that won't, unfortunately, kill him. It will only allow him to see me and every other shinigami there is.'

'I know, but be warned. That. Is my human.'

Light groaned from where he lay on the ground and lifted a hand to stop the Task Force members. 'Don't come any closer!' he snapped.

'You can't even summon your weaponry, kid. What will you do to stop me? I could run this through his body and he'd drop dead. You couldn't stop me.'

Light, standing up, now able to see the other shinigami glared at him before setting his eyes on Ryūk. 'Who is this? and why is he swinging that ugly thing around? It hit me, you know.'

'Kitoko,' Ryūk said. 'He's trying to kill me with that deadly thing. Oh, and he might kill you, too, because your life's mine - just to spite me.'

'And you're planning on letting him have his way??' Light demanded. 'If you die that means no more apples. No more entertainment. And I will not forgive you if you let him slice that thing through me.'

'I can't do a thing about it! I have forgotten how to summon my scythe, or fork!'

'Well then, remember, you huge lump!' Light waved his bottle at Ryūk.

'Shut yo mouse!' Kitoko roared, swinging his scythe.

Ryūk dived, the weapon barely grazing his thigh, whereas Light (the weapon missing his head by centimetres) opened his mouth, inhaled deeply and stilled. Kitoko swung again, diving forward and swinging it back expertly. The shinigami spun around, preparing for a combo, only to falter and drop his weapon with a crash when Light let out a shattering scream.

That did not stop. Ryūk, fingers in his damaged ears, dropped to the ground when he could not take anymore of his dizzying sight. Kitoko followed shortly after, his palms flat against his ears. Everyone's ears were covered, save for L, who was watching with the beginnings of a grin on his face, and Light, who was still screaming.

Light suddenly stopped. But was not because his lungs had run out of air. He glared at Ryūk and commanded, 'Summon your damned weapon and defeat him, now.'

Ryūk, sweating uneasily and hearing nothing, extended his hands in a panic and willed his scythe to appear in his hands. To his surprise, it did.

Light calmly walked back to the group of cowering humans he had just saved and extended an open palm. 'L'Ultime Mixe, Ryūzaki-san,' he ordered.

His other bottle had smashed open against the dirty and very unsanitary ground. His throat was feeling a bit sore, too, after screaming.

L dove into the vehicle and emerged with a bottle for Light.

Light calmly took the bottle and turned around to finally, finally smirk with smug satisfaction at his accomplishment. He had just done something legendary and saved a whole bunch of people and himself. He deserved all the Mixe Bébé he wanted.

Light had no way to understand who was going to win, they had sliced through each other several times but there was no gushing blood or gaping wounds. But Ryūk looked to be winning because he was landing more hits than the other shinigami. Of course. Light never lost. Including the people that took his side. And Ryūk was on his side in this case.

'That's it Ryūk! Show him all the smooth moves I taught you!' Light yelled, enjoying himself.

Until Kitoko, angry, glanced at him and leaped towards him to land the soundest punch Light has ever received, with a nasty growl of: 'Stay out of this human.'

Light landed in a pile of rubble not too far away, his bottle going flying and his side smashing bruisingly onto the uneven debris. The Task Force drew back as one, panic on their faces. To them Light was just hit by something they could not see, they did not want to be the next victim.

'Dagodegamimoma, takotekamimoma,' Aizawa murmured. He could not remember any proper buddha chants, so he just settled for making his own up.

Matsuda had this absolutely crowing look on his face. 'Supernatural stuff do exist!' he exclaimed. 'I always told people so, but did anyone believe me? No!'

'I do not think this is the proper time to be happy about such stuff,' Mogi muttered.

Yagami Souichirou rushed to his son's side, picking him up and checking hastily for injuries, before checking again, at a slower pace. When he was satisfied (but not really, because his son's ribs were darkening, promising ominously to bruise nastily) he set his son on his feet and supported him when his knees trembled.

Light groaned. 'He's a sore loser,' he chuckled.

'I don't like this, son,' the Chief said. 'I am taking you home right this moment. Consequences be damned. The case is quite clear by now.'

'You cannot, father,' Light said, stopping his father's movements to take him away from the scene. 'I have to see this to the end - Ryūk has to win, and he might lose if I'm not there to support him.'

'You're being thrown around like a ragdoll by things I cannot see,' the Chief whispered.

'Relax, father,' Light said assuringly, placing his hand on the man's cheek. 'It is just a guy who wants to kill Ryūk. I just happened to be standing in the way of a punch I could not dodge.'

'That is not reassuring.'

'Oh, Ryūk won't let any shinigami kill me. My life is his to take.'

'We're going to have a long talk about this, too,' he muttered darkly. 'You have to learn to stop keeping too many things to yourself, son. We shall have another talk about that, too... But we will have a really long talk about this guy "Ryūk," son. A long talk.'

'I would like to be present for this long talk, Yagamisan.'

'Dancing bears, Ryūzaki! I nearly had a heart attack.'

'If my father had a heart attack because of you, I would have prosecuted you, Mr Ryūzaki. Trust me.'

'That sounds interesting, I would have loved to see you try that,' L murmured with amusement.

Light lifted his chin to look at the annoying detective. 'Ryū-san,' he began. 'My beverage was destroyed, again.'

Matsuda, having already predicted this, had already prepared for it. He presented the bottle to Light with great flourish. 'Here you go, Rai-chan.'

Light took the bottle. It was amusing, seeing L turn around to go get what he wanted only to stop when someone else already presented him with it. They were such lame suck-ups. Light deserved better effort than that.

'Light-kun should use it wisely,' L said. 'It is the last full bottle we have with us here.'

Light turned his head away and nursed his bottle.

Matsuda, a boyish grin on his excited face, rubbed Light's shoulders in hopes of getting a positive answer to his future question. 'Do you have superpowers, Raito? Like for real? Not like you are possesed, or anything --but like real superman powers?'

'I'm still going on the secret that he has wings,' L said. 'White, angel wings.'

Light shook Matsuda off. 'I do not have superpowers, but I do have the power known as courage.'

'I'm still waiting for Light-kun to slip up and reveal his true nature. Perhaps he is a vampire.'

Matsuda scoffed. 'If anyone's a vampire it is you. Light-kun is probably a super scientist.'

'That does not make any sense.'

'It does,' Matsuda argued. 'With all his brains he might be able to create things by super-ly creating chemical bonds and all that smart stuff.'

L hummed. 'That does, sort of, make sense. But if anything, Light is probably a faerie.'

'That's it,' the Chief muttered, scooping Light up and stalking away. 'I need to get my son away from this madness.'

'But the fight has just gotten to the best part!' Light squirmed, trying to keep his eyes on the shinigami. 'Ryūk is calling off the critical-what-now? and telling off the other guy all coolly and macho.'

'I do not care.' Souichirou stopped despite himself and allowed his son to watch.

'Ki is now flying away,' Light explained. 'I think Ryūk just chased him —you know, like in the movies, after forgiving him nobly. And now Ryūk is now coming this way.'

Ryūk was indeed walking towards Light, because, well, he was the human he was supposed to haunt, after all, and he could not think of anywhere else to go. Other than Death Row and he sure as apple was not going back there any time soon. Once that week was more than enough for a year, or two, or five.

Light smiled and could not stop his hands from meeting in a pleased clap. 'He won. Ryūk won.'

The Chief nodded. 'And now we can go home and leave all this behind.'

'I am sorry, Yagamisan,' L said. 'That is not going to be possible. We still have to clear the Kira case. Light-kun's inside information will be greatly valuable.'

Light ignored the way his father's jaw creaked and turned to congratulate Ryūk. 'That was not bad, you won.'

'Of course I did,' Ryūk said. 'Even though he had racked up more years than me by killing a bunch of people beforehand. ... It actually turned out to be a good thing that I had killed those other people, Light-o.'

'It did?' Light scowled. 'Ryūzaki-san was threatening to sell me off to the governments because of that!'

'Hey, it did!' Ryūk protested. 'I'm only left with one year less than the years their lives had added up to! Which means, if I hadn't killed 'em I'll be 'sgood as dead!'

L brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it. 'I am lost.'

Ryūk rounded on him, a nasty look in his eyes. 'As for you,' he said, crooking a finger at him threateningly. 'You wanted to sell Light-o? On what grounds?'

Light could bet that Ryūk did not really know what that meant.

L shrugged. 'Light-kun is the world's most dangerous mass murderer and minds, he belongs in a cell. But I'm sure the government would not mind paying me to turn a blind eye on their lack of justice if they want him alive to use as a weapon. Or trophy.'

'I won't let you do that,' Ryūk growled.

Light's eyes widened. Ryūk just fucking growled. Like growled. He knew that he had managed to get the shinigami to like him some, but that much? Who knew he was that charming? Light swallowed a grin and decided to stop flattering himself.

'That would be boring as hell!' Ryūk continued. 'And I'm pretty sure they would not let him give me apples the way you do! I'll go freaking insane!'

Light's visible grin disappeared.

L shrugged. 'That won't be my fault.'

'I will be obliged to kill Light-o, then, and that is not how things are supposed to go. It supposed to go like this: Light-o's going to adopt apple trees and entertain me for the rest of his life. Then I'll return to Death Row and assume the responsibilities the Old Man wants me to take!'

Light, fed up, tilted his head up to look into his father's eyes. 'Take me home, daddy.'

'As you wish, son,' he said and turned around.

'Hey! You can't just take Light-o away from me like that! I just saved his ass!'

'Yagamisan is willingly taking a confirmed criminal away from facing justice. I hope he knows just what he is doing.'

'Hey, did you hear me?! Light-o, tell your daddy to wait up! I'm an injured man, you know!'

'Chief, it is impossible for you to leave. You will be knowingly and willingly harbouring an international criminal. And, there is no transportation for you -- I, on the other hand have transportation and would be willing to forgive you for this minor offence.'

Yagami Souichirou gently grabbed his son's head and tucked it close to his chest protectively. L was a lunatic he was not going to hand his son over to. There was no way he was going to let anyone put his son in a cell, either, he had saved plenty of innocent lives and deserved to live free.

'Yagamisan is not acting logically, taking Light-kun away is only going to cause him more problems. Kira is supposed to be put to justice.'

Ryūk spread his wings and flew after them, then called back to L, who could see and hear him. 'Dude, you sure that's really why you want him to stop?'

It was, L thought. There was no other reason he wanted Light to be back under his surveillance. L stared at the chain linked handcuff still hanging from his wrist.

The distant voice of Ryūk reached his ears as he floated above Light.

'I think I deserve an apple pie, Light-o.'

'Hey, don't ignore me now, everyone knows about me and you!'

'It's you and I, Ryūk, not me and you.'

'Hah! I knew you'd fall for that!'

...

Light had inherited his temper from Sachiko Yagami, his mother.

No one could know that, unless they knew her father, whom Sachiko had inherited it from. It was a terrible thing, her family's temper, but it had quietened down with the further generations. It originally came from her grandfather's father, who had passed his terrible temper on to all his children, who in turn had the same despicable, short and hot tempers. Her grandfather's children had not all inherited it, but her mother had been one of the unlucky ones to inherit it. In Sachiko's ring of siblings she had been the only one to inherit the short, terrible temper. But it was apparent that it was no more that strongly inheritable as it once was, so Sachiko had been expecting that none of her children would inherit it.

Her temper had mellowed when she had met Souichirou, too, and quitened drastically when Light was born, by the time she'd had her sweet little Sayu, Sachiko's temper had all but disappeared. Her short and hot temper had died, and she had been grateful that she would never display it in front of her sweet babies. Because displaying a temper would encourage bad temper and might have awakened their dormant tempers that she wanted dead.

Her children were complete angels, too. Which had led her to believe that they had not inherited that dreadful temper.

Until Light, only nine years old at the time, yelled at his Maths teacher and made her cry. It had worried Sachiko sick for days, she did not want her kids to have any terrible tempers - they were never good things. But Light showed zero more signs of having a short fuse, or a hot temper, and her worries had disappeared. Until, once again, Light, fourteen years old that time, exploded and she got a call from the principal. Sachiko's worries had been confirmed.

Light had inherited her temper, even if it rarely made itself known and had not shown itself ever since.

But, Sachiko mused, his was not as terrible as hers, nor was it that quick to go off. Light had blown his lid off only after days and days of being prodded at and disappeared quickly. Proof with his Maths teacher and the boy who had been constantly mocking him. Whereas Sachiko's temper, when it went off, took mere seconds and was hulking, hot and long.

Just as it did not take her long to fly into a temper right now.

Things had been fine, mellow and calm, until Sayu came rushing in, breathless her eyes wide and the morbid smile she wore when watching her dramas on her face. Sachiko, who had been refolding her son's folded clothes, had looked up from her self-appointed task that would allow her to not think too much about her son...

Sayu stumbled across the room to fall onto Light's ruler-straight bed covers. 'Mom!' she gasped. 'Mom!'

Sachiko sighed. 'Sayu?'

Her energetic girl sat up and waved her hands theatrically. 'You would not believe what I just found out!'

'And what did you find out?'

'Dad has fathered a bastard!'

Sachiko rolled her eyes. Of course she would not believe that, her sweetie Souichirou would never do that to her. He loved her and Sachiko was not going to start doubting his love.

'No, mom, you have to believe me!' Sayu argued. 'I saw dad walking up the path with a pretty child in his arms, but I did not think much about it and rushed up to go meet dad, 'cause I missed him so much! I waited right by the door, because I thought it would be great to jump out the moment dad tried to open the door and, mom, am I glad I did! Because you wouldn't believe what in the world I heard!'

Sachiko smiled. 'And what was it you heard?'

'The child, a boy, saying "How long do you think I have until Ryūzaki-san comes and takes me away, Dad?" Can you believe it?! I told myself that I must have misheard, that maybe there was someone else with them that I had not yet seen, that the boy was perhaps mistaking dad for his dad! Then, you wouldn't believe what frigging happened next!'

Sachiko's heart went cold with wild thoughts, but she held firm on her belief that Souichirou, her honey Sou, would never cheat on her. Even if his feelings one day faded away, he was too old-fashioned and strict to do anything of the sort.

Sayu continued. 'Dad spoke! It shocked me to the core, mom! and I would never mistaken his voice for anyone else's, trust me. He said, "Not very long, I gather, Ryūzaki is an impatient young man and you know how he's like when it comes to keeping you on a tight leash, son." Son! Mom! He said son!'

Sachiko was trying not to think too much. Souichirou was not that kind of man. Her heart was beginning to beat loudly, anyway.

But Sayu plowed on, restlessly. 'I told myself that dad was just reassuring the poor boy, he must have been traumatized, or something, and addressed him as son instinctively, or to not shake the lil' turd up anymore. Then the boy pulls out the big guns! He says, in that sweet voice -- that I hate -- of his, "You won't let him take me away, won't you, daddy? I want to stay with you. I have always thought so, but never admitted it to anyone; Ryūzaki-san scares me, dad. And now he wants to have me put to death, please don't let him, daddy." I was like: ohmigosh, ohmigosh! OhwMaiGawsh! Mom!'

Sachiko's heart was thundering and her thoughts were straying too wildly.

'I really could not believe it! Until dad said, "Have I ever let anyone hurt you, son? I have always arrived in time to save you, or have solved the case just in time, son. I will protect you from anyone. Ryūzaki or the government. I will not let you, or your mother(!!) down. Just thinking about what that girl would do to me if I let our baby boy be taken away is more frightening than anything I can imagine." Mom! I swear, my heart just about stopped! I locked the front door and ran here to get you! Since I know dad doesn't take any house keys with him to work.'

Sachiko noticed that the thundering in her ears was partly from her heart and partly from the sharp knocks coming from downstairs.

'If you don't believe me come and see for yourself! The boy is this absolutely angel of a child, wrapping his arms around dad like he owns dad (which might not be so untrue, after all)! Come, if we stand at the far end of the living room, we can see anyone who stands in front of the front door! Let's go mom!'

Sachiko followed blindly as her daughter tugged her out of Raito's room and down the stairs and to the sitting room. Sayu pulled her and set her into a spot where she could see Souichirou.

The image of her husband carrying a boy, who's back was the only thing visible to her, was all it took for her temper to burst through her love. Sachiko felt her body grow hot, her nostrils flaring and her face contorting.

There he stood, carrying the boy calmly and knocking on the door, their door, her and her family's door! The boy lifted his head from where it rested against Souichirou's chest and tilted his head up at him, most probably to look into his eyes. Sachiko nearly growled. Blond hair. Her husband cheated on her with a foreigner? Of course!

Souichirou, his attention stolen, groaned good-naturedly. 'Don't look at me with those eyes, you know I cannot say no when you do.'

'Then say yes, Papa, oui.'

The voice shot through Sachiko like a bullet, bringing up images of her own son, albeit a younger version of him. It made her heart ache. Children's voices were similar and it would make sense that another child, son, of his would sound similar to her own.

Sachiko looked down at the shirt she had clenched in her left hand, a chemise - Light's favourite sort of shirt. Oh, her sweet, sweet darling Light. How she missed him. He would be distraught to find out that his father, who stressed fidelity and scrupulous actions, had fathered a bastard. Or maybe that was it!

Light had disappeared! Souichirou had already explained to her why, but Sachiko would not believe it now. It did not make sense. Perhaps Light had found out about his affair and Souichirou, fearing being found out by the public and her, had made him disappear! It would not be too hard, he was an important person at work and was well-liked by people in high places, he could easily pull some strings to get rid of Light! Light, her brilliant, brilliant baby. Her son!

No one would miss him, he was just the poor son of the NPA Chief, who got taken care of.

Sachiko growled and stalked to the front door and wrenched it open. In her eyes all she could see was red, a hot red, and Souichirou's face.

Souichirou looked up at the sound of the door snapping open suddenly. 'Sachiko,' he smiled. 'I have a lot of things to tell you-'

'Mother?' Light, ever observant, had immediately noticed that something was wrong and could not help himself.

Ryūk rubbed his hands together. 'Oo~ this is going to be good!'

'Don't you dare call me,' Sachiko snarled. And froze when she looked and saw the boy.  
All the boiling anger in her sweetened to honey. 'Light? ...Light?'

'Yeah, Sachi, don't freak-'

Sachiko snatched Light out of her husband's grasp and hugged him. Then she stiffened with a sudden thought and secured him in one arm and pulled off his right sock, bringing the bare foot closer to her face. Light felt his mother sag when she saw the peculiar pattern of four couples of beauty spots leading from his big-toe knuckle to his ankle. She then wrapped both her arms around him again and squeezed him. 'Oh, Light, it's you.'

'Who else would it be?' Light asked, basking in his mother's love. 'There is no one as handsome as I on this earth.'

Sachiko sniffed. 'That's my boy,' she praised. 'I missed you.'

'Wait,' Sayu gasped. 'Raito as in Raito-niichan?'

The Chief coughed. 'Yes, the one and only. May we come in now? Raito and I just had a rough day.'

'You have a lot of explaining to do, Souichirou,' Sachiko warned. 'Like why my boy is like this.'

'Wait, what happened to Raito-nii? If that is him.'

Thirty minutes and a lot of explaining later, the Yagami family were fondly looking into the photo album. The baby pictures in particular. Except Light, who did not like the pictures of him in cute sailor suits and dresses. Especially the one where Sayu and he, around the time when Sayu's dark hair started falling out to be replaced by dark brown locks, were wearing matching yukatas and holding white roses. Sure, they were cute enough to make anyone melt, but Light did not like them at all. He preferred the pictures where he was sixteen and up (around the time he had finally convinced his parents he was too old to play dress up for his mother).

Light was brought back to reality by his mother cooing and squeezing him to her bosom. 'Oh, this is a fantasy dream come true! I still have all these outfits, Light! It would be great to recapture a few pictures, especially now that good quality cameras are cheaper.' She squealed again. 'There are also hundreds of better cuter outfits now, oh, bless modernization. Giggle. I wonder how you would look in sailor moon cosplay... giiigglle.'

Light's eyes widened with horror.

Sachiko grasped him underneath his arms and extended her own, staring at him for a moment before squealing and hugging him again, nuzzling him affectionately.

Light now knew where Sayu inherited her squealing from.

'Wait, mom, you still do??!!' Sayu exclaimed.

Sachiko began smoothing her hand over Light's hair. 'Of course I still have them, they are for when I'm all old and grey and I'm missing my children (assuming I hopefully haven't forgotten them). I can picture myself pulling out a boxful of children clothes and taking out outfit after outfit, running my old, wrinkled and crooked hands over the fabric and remembering all the times spent with them.'

Light loved and did not like the way she was treating him, like he was a big housecat.

Sayu clapped her hands. 'Having an otaku mother is the best! Say mom? -' Sachiko looked at her daughter. -'You could cosplay together! I can catch pictures!'

'You'd do that?'

'Would I?! I can't wait to see the results!'

They squealed happily, unable to speak any more.

Sachiko pulled Light's head back, obliging her son to look up at her. 'Oh, those bewitching eyes! Aw, my sweetie pie...'

That was all the warning Light got before his mother started planting kisses all over his face.

Desperate to politely escape her torture, Light fought to speak. 'How.. how did.. you know it was.. me?'

Sachiko stopped to tap his nose and press a sloppy kiss on it. 'Oh, you silly thing, what sort of question is that? A mother always knows!'

Light did not protest this time when his mother hugged him to herself, bringing him as close to her heart as she could, lovingly. He had to admit, he absolutely loved the attention. (He also, like so-o, deserved it after suffering in a prison he did not deserve to be put in.)

Sayu made a sound of protest. 'Mo-om!' she whined. 'You're hogging him all to yourself!'

Sachiko ignored her daughter, her eyes sparkling at with thought at how much she was going to love this. She was going to get to feed him, give him baths, comb his golden hair, dress him up, take him out for walks, sing to him, cuddle him, hug him all she wanted and shower him with all the affection she wanted. Light never let her anymore and she had been obliged to keep her distance, playing the part of a normal traditional housewife. Now she got her Ligh-chan back. This was a gift from the heavens! Squee!

Souichirou cleared his throat. 'Sachiko, you will have him everyday, let the poor boy catch his breath.'

'See? Even dad thinks you're hogging him, mom! -' Souichirou glanced away. -' Share! He's not yours alone!'

'I'm the one who gave birth to him,' she retorted, petting Light's head. 'He's mine.'

Light was no one's. Why were they treating him like an object?

'What? That's not fair! I wanna hug him too!'

'I'm not handing him over to any of you. Light is going to stay by my side twenty-four, seven, from now on.'

Light chased away the uneasiness he felt at those words. His mother would never harm him, would she?

'I'm sure you could allow us to also have some time with him, Sachi-'

'Don't you "Sachi" me, Sou, I'm the one who carried him for nine months. I have more rights to him than any of you. If I want him to myself, so be it!'

'Now that's really not fair! You're just taking advantage of your status as our mom!'

'You can wait for your own children, Sayu-sweetheart. I'm not sure they will be anything like the babies I can make (hohohoh!), but you'll be able to hug them all you like.'

Sayu squeaked, her jaw dropping.

Sachiko cooed. 'Ain't that right, my darling Light?'

Light hummed contently when his mother ran her hand through his hair without meaning to. It just felt so good, being pampered like this. Light brought his fist up close to his mouth and closed his eyes, not trying to supress the pure and overwhelming love swelling up in him. He kind of did not mind being a child --— thinking and feeling was so much simpler and easier.

Light was losing it. But he didn't mind.

'If we're going there,' the Chief muttered. 'Then Light belongs to me alone, I'm the head of the house and you were carrying my son. I am allowed time with him.'

Sachiko rocked Light gently. 'No, I have a feeling that if I share my precious lily with anyone, I might never see him again.'

'Not that I do not want to enjoy the show,' Ryūk said, mischievously. 'But are they not aware that you belong to me, Light-o? If anything, I should be the one you spend all your time with.'

'Everyone here is wrong,' a new voice interrupted.

Everyone, except Light (who groaned softly), swivelled their heads around to look at the intruder.

'Light-kun belongs under my surveillance.'

Sachiko glared dirtily at him, raking her eyes up and down his unhealthy frame. 'Just who do you think you are?'

Souichirou decided that pretending he did not know him was the best way to go. He looked the other way, his eyes landing, luckily, on Light.

L shrunk and widened his eyes.

'That won't work with me,' Sachiko informed him flatly.

L rubbed his feet together, looking for something to say.

Sachiko stood up. 'You have a lot of nerve walking into my home uninvited, young man.'

L did the wisest thing he could think of.

He opened his mouth and spoke. 'I did not even need nerve, lady.'

Light winced. Sir Ryū, you utter fool.

L dodged the pillow that came flying his way.

'You should not have dodged that,' Sayu informed.

...

Light walked into the sterile grey room and sat on the chair placed in front of the recording camera. A laptop displaying L's logo sat on a chair behind the camera.

Once he was settled a scrambled voice spoke from the laptop.

'State your name, parents' names.'

Light, not pleased with what he had to do, sighed and spoke. 'My name is Yagami Raito, my parents's names are Yagami Souichirou and Yagami Sachiko née Lovell.'

'Do you know why you are here?'

'Yes,' he affirmed. 'I am here because I hold all the information that would set the Kira case to rest.'

'Do you know who Kira is?'

'I do,' Light said. He was ready for this. Ryūk and he had gone over the "facts" last night. 'He is a shinigami I know quite well.'

'A shinigami?'

'A shinigami. He's standing right behind me right now. Have someone bring me an apple, he'll be happy to eat it.'

Silence reigned in the room as Light waited. Until Mogi walked in with a bowl of apples, that was handed to Light, and walked out again.

Light handed Ryūk a huge, red apple.

'Tell them I said they are not as sweet when it's them who give them to me.'

Light chuckled. 'He says he doesn't enjoy apples given to him in that way.'

'Yeah,' Ryūk agreed. 'I liked it when you'd give 'em to me smiling like a cute little shit.'

Light ignored him. 'What else do I have to say to get this over with?' he asked the camera.

'What is your role in all this?'

'I played a very important role,' Light explained. 'I stopped Ryūk here from killing humans left and right.'

'Clarify. Kira was still killing left and right.'

'Criminals,' Light pointed out. 'I told him they deserved death much more than innocent people did. If he was going to kill humans, criminals were the better way to go about it. And the whole Kira fiasco is officially over.'

'That does not explain why there are several clues that point to you being Kira.'

'I provided him with the information,' Light shrugged.

'So he killed whoever you told him to kill? this shinigami you know.'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Light tilted his head. 'Is that weird?'

'Which means you are responsible for several innocent-people's deaths, Yagami-kun.'

Light straightened up. 'Hey, that was not my fault!' he protested. 'Ryūk did not take too kindly to people stalking me, that was their own fault for stalking me.'

'What about all the wrongly convicted "criminals"? Some of them were innocent when you had Kira kill them.'

'You tell me,' Light began, handing Ryūk an apple. 'What would you do if you had a shingami haunting you, promising to kill you and plenty other people, if you did nothing about it?'

Ryūk chuckled. 'Damn, you're good.'

Light paused. 'I went through as many cases as I could, which is why there are still plenty other old criminals in prison, some I could deduce were wrongly imprisoned after reading their files and the unlucky ones must have had a bribed jury, judge and case filers who doctored their files. You should blame that on the corruption and incompetency of the people who catch amd imprison criminals. Not I, sir.'

'There was a time a deviation in the killings occurred and Sakura TV Station was attacked by Kira. How do you explain that?'

Light waved his hand. 'A second Kira.'

'Explain.'

'Another shinigami decided to visit earth. It was just my luck that it happened to be a Kira fanatic that caught Rem's attention. '

'Rem?'

'The second shinigami. It allowed this crazy Kira fan to go nuts. The second shinigami gave its marked human information on me, and that was all it took for me to gain her attention.'

'Marked human?'

'Yes,' Light sat back. 'If a human catches a shinigami's attention, things go downhill (or uphill, if that is how you want to look at it) for that person. The shinigami gets all the rights to that person's life. If the shinigami does not kill the human, then he must like that human somewhat. The shinigami can do all sorts of cool things for the marked human, too.'

'What sorts of things?'

'They can give them shinigami eyes, for one.'

'What do these shinigami eyes do?'

'They let you see people's names, just by looking at them, and the amount of time they have left to live. Cool, right? All that information, floating above people's heads and with those eyes, you can tell when they will die - and their real names. Only if you can decipher the information, though. I hear it is a jumble of numbers and the names are written at random in different languages.'

'Do you possess this ability?'

'No. There is still a price the humam has to pay for everything, including the eyes. I did not want to pay the price of having the ability granted to me.'

'Anything else?'

'The shinigami can erase that persons memories. That is all I know.'

'How long were you planning to keep having criminal killed?'

'Until Kira was satisfied.'

'How do you explain your appearance? Yagami Raito is supposedly eighteen years old and graduated top of Japan some time ago. Seeing as Japan does not allow grades to be skipped, and we have evidence of an appropriately aged Yagami Raito.'

Light handed Ryūk an apple. 'The shinigami king cursed me.'

'Do you know why?'

'Ryūk told me he was not happy.'

'Light-o this apple is green and hard! Not that I hate it, or anything, but don't give me any green apples if there are red ones around.'

'There's only one more apple left, and it is red. I thought you would prefer not to eat a green apple last.'

Ryūk smirked. 'Oh. Apples, you are so smart!'

'Please keep your eyes focused on the camera.'

'You are telling me to ignore Ryūk for long lengths of time? He does not like being ignored, don't you, Ryūk?'

Ryūk nodded. 'You got that apple right! I'm a greater being than you puny humans.'

Light spread his free palm. 'So there.'

'Back to the previous topic. Why would the shinigami king, as you said, curse you? Explain with greater detail.'

'He did not like that I had Ryūk with me. Shinigami are a supposed to kill humans, not listen to them. He did not like that I had Ryūk listening to me.'

On and on went the questions and answers. Light even had to go through a fierce questioning about whether or not he had abilities. Whether he was Kira. How he manipulated Ryūk. What happened in the centre of Tokyo. If more people were going to be killed. His habits, hobbies, likes, dislikes.. on and on Light answered.

'Anything else you can do to show us that the shinigami Ryūk listens to you?'

'I don't know,' Light said. He was tired and hungry. The water bottle they had given him earlier was not helping him. 'What do I do? Wave my hand and tell him to have the owners of the Swiss Bank donate all their money to me before committing suicide, or jumping on a plane that will crash?'

'He can do that?'

'Of course he can, who do you think he is?' Light said.  
Just as Ryūk said, 'O'course I can, who do you think I am?'

'So the criminals leaving notes was your touch, I suppose?'

'What can I say?' Light sighed. 'I was bored. Going to school, coming back home, everything bores me. It does not even require thinking. Entering To-Oh with top nationwide scores? That did not require thinking either. I did not even study for the exams - I just went to cram school to make my parents happy. I needed something to make me feel something. I'm always bored. The only thing that distracts me is taking care of myself and looking good. Being fashionable is not as easy as mentally solving mathematic problems.'

Light lifted his leg and crossed it over the other. 'Now,' he continued, casually. 'What do you want me to have Ryūk do? Have the Queen of England declare me as her heir and successor before letting her live until the year 2100? God bless her, I love the Queen of England, you know. Or should I have the heads of all grand governments kill each other with cutlery after organizing a meeting where they all stripped naked and traumatised the public pictures of their family jewels?'

'I do not think that will be necessary. Kira has terrified humanity enough for eons to come.'

Ryūk snorted. 'If humanity lasts that long.'

Light rolled his eyes. 'Carry me or something, Ryūk.'

Ryūk huffed. 'Unh, unh, you gotta be more convincing.'

Light scowled at him before lifting his arms up reluctantly.

'Now that's -' Ryūk clicked his fingers. -' a good baby boy! Even the Old Man'll be turning into gooey shit at that.'

Light dropped his arms and folded them crossly. 'Forget it. You already have all the answers you want. I have been here for over three hours. I want out.'

Ryūk grabbed the collar of Light's chemise and yanked him into the air. Light, nearly frightened out of his skin, screamed in response before realizing it was Ryūk and demanding to be put down.

'Hey, you're the one who wanted to be carried!'

'And you have now put me down!'

'But this is fun!'

'Ryūk,' Light hissed.

'Hey, I wonder if you'd pass through things if you're attached to me when I become intangible.'

Ryūk eyed the wall and swung Light thoughtfully.

'Don't you dare, Ryūk!'

'What will you do if I do?'

'I will ignore you!'

'I will find someone else to talk to.'

'But I'm the first person. It's me you haunt.'

'Officer Ide will now come in to escort you out and turn the camera off. If you would stop floating.'

'Then I get to go home?' Light asked.

'That has not yet been decided.'

'What? How about if I have Ryūk make you let me-'

'You will be in your father's company until that has been decided.'

Light was set on the floor. He watched as Ide switched off the camera and gestured at the exit Light gazed at the grey door. All this would be over once he walked out that door.

Ide did not say anything when Light raced out of the room impatiently.


	17. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not over.

...

The Kira case was over. He had solved it. And that was it. It was over.

Solved.

Now all he had to do was close it.

L brought his teeth together for a grim moment before exhaling explosively. All he had to do was close it, now. He had already solved it - the mystery behind Kira, the heart attacks, everything, he solved it. He had a confession video tape, solid proof and more, it was concrete, even more than several cases he has solved. He had done his job _and_ sated his curiosity. All he now had to do was type the files and close the Kira case.

That was where the problem lay. L did not want to close it.

He had to, delaying the closing was just a waste of time. He could finally go back home and begin working on more cases now that he was not as occupied as he used to be. It was what he was supposed to do. But L did not want to and it confused him.

He took on cases as L, because they interested him, nothing more, nothing less. Well, half of the time. The other half of cases he took on were always because he was bored and they were better than nothing. Cases that really interested him - like the Kira case, were rare and when they did, his interest died as soon as he had solved it.

So it made no sense at all that now that he had solved it, he did not want to leave it there. Usually he would be just about running out when he had solved everything. But here he was, lingering and not doing his job correctly.

'Watari, what is wrong with this case?' he asked, kicking his feet off and sending the chair spinning. 'I do not want to close it. Is it because there are some missing pieces?'

Watari chuckled. 'That is not it, I was there when you had Light film that "confession". You made him answer every whimsical and thought out questions that you had. There are no missing pieces, Ryūzaki.'

L stopped the chair and grabbed some panda biscuits before setting his eyes on Watari. 'Then why do I feel like I am missing something?'

'It is simple,' Watari spread his hands. 'It is not something, but someone you are missing.'

L blanched.

'Now,' Watari said, clapping once. 'Hurry up and finish closing the case, I need to get back to the Home. I heard that Mello is threatening to leave and join a gang.. again.'

L, steel reeling from what Watari said, nodded feebly and pushed himself closer to the table to continue typing. 'Watari?'

'Hm?'

L was silent for a breath, his steady typing breaking the silence.

'Are you fine with it?'

'What do you mean?'

'Are you not going to lecture me about it?'

Watari chuckled and sighed. 'Oh, L,why would I?'

'Is it not creepy? as Light-kun says.'

Watari smiled. 'He calls your poor paternal instincts creepy?'

L scowled. 'Yes.'

'Well, do you think it's creepy?'

'No. ...I just do not know what to do, and my attempts at making things better for him come off as stalking and.. well, other creepy things.'

'Making things better?' Watari snorted. 'L, you poor creature. That is not how you should do it. My suggestion is to visit an orphanage somewhere and adopt a child.'

'Why?'

'I think Light-kun brought out your parenthood and the fact that you got used to having him around makes you reluctant to return to your lonely lifestyle, am I wrong?'

L typed on silently.

Watari continued. 'You don't want to leave all this behind. The company of others finally got to you. And Light-kun makes you feel grownup instincts. Huff. Don't worry, L, Taun has been trying to get Roger and I to let her get a child, for months, and she's only seventeen.'

'She's a girl, though. Girls play house all the time. It's only natural that she wants a real child now.'

'And it's not natural that you finally want a family?'

L typed on silently.

Watari sighed. 'As soon as I finish my part on closing this case, I'm leaving Tokyo. You can stay behind to figure out just what you want, L. I don't have time for this, I have an orphanage to run. And talking to you is always, always like taking a walk on a path that runs in a circle.'

L nodded and typed faster. As fast as he could with two, clammy fingers.

Watari turned and made for the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and said, over his shoulder, 'I already spoke about this to Roger and he's game..'

L hummed. 'Hm?'

'We're going to offer the Yagami boy a spot at Whammy's. Roger is already preparing to come see his parents. Well, when we finish sorting things back at the Home, he can leave. (Which is why I am needed back ASAP.)'

L stopped typing.

'He's a one-of-a-kind genius and I would love to see how he turns out if he gets the exclusive teaching programme Whammy's offers. Adding that to his flawless social skills and charm - something you kids always, sadly, lack.. Light Yagami might be the greatest we have ever brought up. He might also be good for the other children. Even though he does not want to run as your successor - he could still be a great thing for the world. He just needs proper training, that Whammy's could offer him.'

L could not help himself. 'They won't accept,' he stated.

'Are you sure of that? The Yagami family is going to find themselves in the middle of a lot if things they won't be able to handle. I think a safe place to send their son Light to will be a great thing to them. I think the boy would be thrilled, too, and he could always convince his parents to agree.'

Watari opened the door and walked through it, leaving the room. His final words reached L as he left.

'I think you should consider that before you return to your house.'

And consider did he.

...

But it did not affect his actions.

It must be noted that L was not someone to act on his feelings. It was something extremely difficult for him to do, especially if it was something he really, really wanted.

L decided that he could just visit an orphanage, as Watari had suggested. Light already had a family and was getting an offer from Whammy's. Whammy's. L would just visit the closest orphanage when he was ready to add a new member to his family. If he wanted to see Light, he would just visit Whammy's.

That was it.

L already had everything ready for his departure. He had files ready to be sent to the Interpol, others had already been sent to his house (to be stored in his library of cases) and to England. He extra files ready for the governments and government organizations that would be after the information of the Kira case. His building would be used as a hotel (save for several floors and the penthouse), during his absence and until further notice. Staff had been employed, and was still being employed.

L looked away from the window of the cruising uber when his laptop received a notification.

The Interpol had already sent the money to one of his accounts. So they had already received the closed files. Good. L also received a mail from Interpol, that he was about to open, when he received more alerts. Apparently the FBI had also forwarded money to one of his accounts, they probably wanted the files he had sent the Interpol. Sure enough, he received a mail from the directory, subject: Closed Kira Files. They were not the only ones.

L sighed and looked out the dark car window before turning back to his computer. He had to contact Watari amd have files sent to the governments and their organisations. All of which would not settle for having second hand information from the Interpol, who was likely to doctor what little information they would "share" with others. This was the biggest and most expensive case L had ever closed. L could understand them, though. This case was.. no, this was Kira.

Kira was not just any other common terrorist organisation, or criminal circle. Kira was Kira. And not one of them was going to rest until they had the closed files. The hour L had told Interpol he had closed the case and had sent files their way, he was sure all the grand governments were biting their nails waiting for the moment they got the green light to ask for their own files. Which had been the moment the Interpol received the files (just to be polite). They all wanted to find out everything there was to know about Kira.

L pulled the computer screen down as the uber driver stopped. They had arrived at the private airport he had loaned. The detective stepped out of the car and watched as the car left, he had already been payed (triple) and L did not want him to linger any more than was necessary.

Spotting his private jet, L made for the huge flying machine, his laptop the only thing in his hands. He had already cleared everything for his voyage and all he now had to do was climb in and he would leave Japan.

L's steps did not falter, even if he wanted them to.

Walter and William Silver, his pilots, greeted him as he approached the jet, tipping their hats.

L stopped to answer them. 'I am doing well, gentlemen,' he said. 'I hope the flight here was not too troubling. How do you do?'

Walter answered for them. 'It was no trouble at all, sir. We are also doing very well, thank you.'

L nodded once and continued on his way, acknowledging their smooth bows.

In no time at all, L was airborne, heading away from Japan. He was done with the island country for now.

Away from charming little Light-kun.

Four days later, L was seated outside at a picnic table set under dusty, green trees and on dry, dusty, grey grass. His fingers and nose chilled very slightly from the cold. He was not that affected by the cold, having spent his childhood in England, this weather was nothing to him. The picnic table he had come across was dusty, but he had not minded sitting there to rest. It was the dry season, everything got dusty, and this dust was nothing compared to places near bare earth during this time of the year.

He had felt restless in the house. The big, empty house, with no case to occupy him. So he had left, for a walk - an activity many said could clear your mind - to help him clear his muddled mind. But the walk had not helped him at all. So he sat at the first picnic table he found. It cleared his mind.

Now, it was only a matter of time before criminality started picking up again and cases came by to occupy him. Kira had been declared, by the police everywhere, put to justice. Much to every criminal's relief. It would not take long for L to soon be turning down files as L, Denueve and even Coil, due to too much work.

Soon everything would return back to normal. The thought of normality immediately set L's once again turbulent thoughts to rest.

L could not wait for the cold part of the dry season to be over and the cooking, humid heat to be there (one of the reasons he wanted to live here, he was tired of England's weather). He had missed the rainy season and the blistering hot beginning of the dry season. He loved watching the green trees turn greener and fuller before shrinking back to normal, but staying green.

Hearing hurried footsteps coming from behind him, L turned his head to see one of the housemaids rushing to him.

'Sir Leyland! Oh, there you are, sir!' she panted. 'We have been searching for you, sir. You have been receiving calls and calls for hours now. Geoffrey had us look for you, he said it was work, Sir Leyland.'

L nodded and stood up. It's been about three days since everyone who he knew needed the Kira files had them. Long enough and more to go through everything. The videos, the documents, the pictures. And digest the information. He figured they were going to call him sooner or later. His feet padded quietly on the dry grass, which transformed into green, healthy grass the closer he got to his house.

Geoffrey, the head butler, was waiting for him at the entrance. 'Your office, sir.'

L nodded and continued through the house up to his office. His footsteps echoed as he went.

L almost turned back when he saw the face of the prime minister of Japan and several other Japanese officials around him waiting. The call displayed on his biggest screen, waiting to be answered.

L sighed wearily and answered the call.

'L-san! We have been trying to contact you since the day before yesterday. Watari-san has finally given us a temporary link to you! There are several important things we need to talk about!'

L sometimes wished it was not his logo that was displayed. He has been told several times that his eyes could turn lava into stone and he would have loved levelling it at them. 'Sugihara-san,' he greeted. 'I am very busy at the moment and can not talk.'

L hang up.

'Wh-!'

The screen blanked out, only to display the Russians, sitting calmly and professionally waiting for him to pick up. L ignored it and checked the line of calls waiting to be answered. They must have worn poor Watari down. For him to give them links to him was proof of just how much.

He answered in Russian. ' Dobryj vecher, Mr Steiner, it is good to see you, but I am occupied with something at the moment. I am afraid we shall have to speak another time.'

'I was worth a try,' he chuckled, spreading his palms.

One of the others ended the call.

Next was Italy. Then came France. America. Germany. And so on. L gave them all the same response. He saved England for last though. Call it favouritism.

L was surprised to see the Queen herself, surrounded by other officials. It was the Prime minister who spoke, though, pride in her eyes for the letter that was, no doubts, being displayed.

'You have once again done the impossible, Sir L,' she said. 'Her Majesty wishes to speak with you.'

L dropped a polite bow, even if they could not see him, and inclined his head before speaking. 'Your Majesty, it is always a pleasure to see you.'

'I call not to fret over the marvellous Japanese boy, but to inform you that you are to be knighted, good sir.'

L, a terrible grin cracking across his face with happiness, spoke, a bit confused. 'Again, your Majesty? I have already been knighted and blessed. Not that I am not honoured.'

'Yes, but I recall blessing a computer. You are to come in person and receive your knighting, that is all I have to say.'

L had been kneeling, though! He had imagined the fine sword touching his shoulders! It was as real as possible, over a video call.

L watched as she stood up smoothly and swept out of view.

L, seeing the prime minister open her mouth, spoke. 'There is unfortunately something I have to attend to.'

He hang up.

What was he supposed to do? One did not refuse orders from the Queen, bless her. Whammy and the Queen were friends, too, he was sure Watari was going to hound him to go. The fact that she ordered him to be there told tales about how she had taken his previous knighting.

L grinned, despite himself, King Arthur would have been proud of him. Knight L.

...

Meanwhile in Japan

Whilst L was having a sweet time, Light was not really having a sweet time.

His mother, who had been reluctant to, let him go out on his own after she found out about Ryūk. Because having a shinigami with him was more assuring than the fact that his brains and experience were still intact. Light did not tell her that Ryūk would watch him die, given the chance, because he did not want to stay in the house all the time. So Light was allowed to go out, during the day.

It all began then.

Light, the day after being allowed out for the first time, had been going out for a walk in the park. To get away from his mother. He loved her, but it was getting out of hand. He needed some time away. To feel bad about himself and lament his state. He had not gotten any attention yesterday, so he was not expecting any today.

He was just another boy out in the park. It made sense. It was summertime, if they were not at a resort, or beachside, people went out. Children especially.

Light stopped by a wooden bench and glared around, looking if there was anyone who was going to witness him struggle onto the seat. There was no one. So he began the difficult job of trying to seat himself on a seat too high for his size. Light tried jumping to land his bottom on it and failed. He was just too short.

Ryūk amused at his misfortune, spoke. 'Want me to help, Light-o?' he asked.

Light, already flushed from the weather and exertion, scowled at him. 'No, thank you, Ryūku, I can seat myself just greatly without needing any help.'

Ryūk laughed.

Light glared at him. 'What do you find so funny?' he hissed.

'Chill,' Ryūk lifted his hands. 'You're the only thing to laugh at around here.'

Light glared at him and continued his struggle. 'There, see?' he said, huffing. 'I made it.'

'Yeah, after almost falling several times. So, why did you come out here? There's nothing to do here, kid.'

'I am here to get away from mom,' he said. 'She was cooking, again! How much does she want me to eat? I would have exploded.'

'Greetings, young boy.'

Light, terribly startled by the stranger who just spoke, whipped his head round to look at him. A random man wearing sunglasses. He looked around the park to see if there were any adults to call for, if he turned out to be a mugger. The park was streaked with other random people, wearing sunglasses, suits, not wearing glasses, casual clothes. Just random people.

Random was suspicious.

Light crossed his arms, not flattered at all. 'I am assuming this is the reason why our neighbourhood is just about crowded with random and black cars,' he stated.

The man's lips twitched slightly. 'You have attracted quite a lot of attention, small boy.'

'The bad kind, no doubt,' Light said, inspecting the man. 'You speak French?'

'Petit genius,' the man chuckled. 'How did you know?'

'Your accent,' he said. 'It is very hard to catch, though. I would not have, if I did not speak it myself and knew some habits borne of speaking it.'

'Amazing,' he said, dragging his 'r'.

Light tilted his head. 'You grew up in Canada, am I wrong?'

'You are not,' he said, impressed. 'I only spoke French once.'

Light smiled. 'Your favourite dessert is shortcake.'

'Okay, this is not just genius. They told me you were un sacré geni, but this is not what I was expecting,' the man said, his Japanese accent flagging.

Light sniffed. 'There are crumbs on your shirt. Seeing as Nakamura's store is the only one around here and she sells Scottish biscuits, all I had to do was think a bit.'

'My superiors sent me here.'

'I'm assuming everyone here was also sent by their superiors. Why?'

A lady with bleached hair and tanned forearms answered, coming closer impatiently. 'I think that is obvious, if you could guess what this Canadian eats for dessert, Light.'

Light grimaced at her obvious American accent. 'It is Yagami-san, lady,' he said.

'You are forgetting yourself, Agent 7,' another man said, in English. 'We were given orders.'

'The Canadian was going to get him first,' she hissed. 'We were given orders. I'm trying to fulfil them.'

'He understands English,' the man retorted.

'Like everyone else,' she rolled her eyes.

'Yes, speak another language, then!'

'I suck at that! You know it!'

'Huff. And I was told my partner could speak three languages.'

Light sighed.

'Immature,' another man said, already seated beside Light, his Japanese flawless. 'Aren't they?'

Light, surprised, looked at him. A charming gentleman around his thirties with greying hair.

'Privet, little Yagami,' he greeted in Russian, a warm smile to go with it.

Light was charmed. Him who could charm people silly. 'Uhh, privet, Handsome-san,' he blurted without really meaning to.

The man chuckled. 'Kak tvoi dela?'

'I'm fine, and you?' Light replied.

'He speaks Russian!?' someone else hissed, in Italian.

'Those are just basic greetings,' another said, in English, a heavy Spanish accent colouring his words. 'Anyone can learn that.'

Ryūk stared at them before laughter escaped his mouth and broke his incredulous expression. 'These agents are dumbasses.'

The Russian gentleman sighed and commented to Light, 'They don't do their homework.'

'Visibly,' he replied. 'Why are they all gathering round, anyway? Are they planning to kill me?'

'I am not here to try and recruit you, or kill you, or kidnap you, little Yagami. Those missions were probably given to someone else,' he said. 'I am only here to ask you several questions.'

Light eyed him uneasily. 'If I refuse to answer your questions, will you torture me?'

'I'd never do that, sweet child,' he assured. 'I would only convince you.'

'Mind games,' Light gathered.

'Correct.'

'Then you should not have told me,' Light said, crossly. He found that, in this form, he could not really do things the way he really did and thinking was a bit harder than before. A bit. Light was not a weakling, a stupid weakling even less. 'Now that I know, your tricks won't work on me.'

'Ohh? Sweet child, that will not be a problem for me,' the man assured him patting his round cheek.

'Why is he getting all the attention? Light Yagami, do not talk to that man.'

Light looked to the man who spoke. A dreadlocked foreigner who spoke in a softly abrupt way he had come to associate with Chinese. So he asked, 'Míng bái le ma?'

'That's not it, Jung-san,' he grinned. 'But close enough.'

'Korean,' Light sighed. 'That was neat.'

'Just how many languages does he speak? No wonder they sent me to recruit him, little shit.'

'Ryūk, can you help me here?' Light said.

'No,' Ryūk chuckled. 'This is very entertaining.'

'He really does have an imaginary friend,' someone else remarked. 'My superiors told me about him.'

'You're not supposed to call him imaginary, remember? The boy will be offended!'

Ryūk laughed. 'I guess the big guys are keeping their words about not telling anyone about me. So you look crazy, Light-o.'

'Isn't he supposedly super smart, though? How does he have an imaginary friend?'

Light, exasperated, slid off the bench it took his so much effort to get on and made for the police station not too far away. Several agents followed, melting into the background, whilst others were contacted their superiors. There was too much competition everywhere for them to do their jobs.

Light picked up his quick pace.

...

One week later

L sighed in aggravation.

Interpol had organized a meeting and his presence had been required. So they contacted Watari, who in turn agreed to get L to attend the meeting. L was sure Watari was as unpleased as he was (probably even more), since he had to travel to the meeting and set up the computer.

'Greetings, everyone,' he said, flatly.

That caught everyone's attention. L was immediately at the receiving end of a barrage of demands and questions.

'Okay, stop talking,' he ordered. It took some while for everyone to quiet down. When they were all as silent as eggs, L spoke. 'Why was this meeting organized? and why am I here? Answer the question, Yagamisan, of Japan.'

Chief Yagami cleared his throat and stood up. 'We want to know what we should do about Yagami Light,' he said, his English without accent. 'Your opinion and thoughts on it will help greatly.'

'Oh, that boy,' L remarked. 'What is to be done? The Kira case was closed peacefully and I think he would enjoy continuing his life peacefully.'

The German representative stood up incredulously. 'What is to be done? That boy is obviously the greatest weapon to ever exist, and he is in the grasp of the Japanese!'

'I thought it was the atomic bombs that were the most dangerous of weapons.'

Everyone's eyes snapped to Matsuda, who had spoken. L (from wherever he was) rolled his eyes, he sure did not miss having Matsuda around.

The other Japanese representative coughed embarrassedly and stood up. Seriously, he would never know how that kid got to work with Yagamisan. 'What are you implying by saying that?'

'That you Japanese might be using this boy to your advantages! He should be given to someone else, Detective L!'

Chief Yagami sat down wearily and spoke. 'Yagami Light is not being utilised by the government.'

He was ignored.

'Excuse me?' the representative demanded. 'The boy threatened the Japanese prime minister!'

'Probably because you're having him kill people he does not want to kill!'

'Oh, I a-'

'And he threatened plenty others, I do not see how that is important.'

'Technically,' Matsuda cut in. 'He was just suggesting, to prove his point.'

'He was probably warning us of-'

'I can guarantee that no one is controlling the boy,' L cut in. 'He is not the kind to allow himself to be controlled. And I would have found and put that person to justice.'

'The boy would best be taken care under the Americans. We produce the best results.'

'Yeah,' an Italian rolled his eyes. 'That's what you Americans say, but really, America is a result of different countries' minds put together, no? It is a better choice to send it to any other country than America. They would definitely use him to their advantage.'

'I dare you-'

'Russia is obviously the best place for this.'

'Oh, don't even start.'

'My superiors agree to let other countries monitor him, but he would be under our training and care. We are the best choice, the motherland will bless him.'

'So that when we no one is watching you tr-'

'My superiors have only the best interest of the world in mind.'

'Well, my superiors have decided that it is best he is put to sleep-'

Uproar descended upon the room. Everyone was outraged.

'This is a child we are talking about! How cruel hearted -'

'Technically he is older than he loo-'

'Who cares about that? He is still a child! You're talking about killing the boy before his own father!'

'Killing him would prove disadvantageous! I'd rather let the Americans have him than kill him! What if these superior beings decided to attack earth again?! We have all seen that he is capable of stopping them, and has one for a friend! What would Earth do then?!'

'Your leaders are cowards, such a marvellous discovery, put to death! The boy is a weapon that is supposed to be harnessed! His methods are to be researched! He could provide us with information we earthlings never dreamed of! His capabilities of communicating with the supernatural is amazing!'

'Well,' the woman tried to defend herself. 'Perhaps not kill him, but induce a coma.'

'You think that would work? The boy would find a way to avoid such an end! Did you not hear him explain how he used a package of potato chips to his advantage? A package of chips!'

'And not to mention he could have his supernatural friend kill us all and be done with the whole problem!'

'Plus he saved people, remember? He spoke of the shinigami killing thousands of random people! What if one of them had been your child?!'

'Not to mention the shinigami might turn on us for killing the boy! They seemed very close!'

'Which is why he should be taken care of by people who know how to handle power!'

'Which in turn brings us to you, L. Who do you think the boy should be given to? Which government? Organisation?'

'None.' L informed them, surprising them all.

'Are you implying he be left alone? That is impossible, anyone could take him away! He might even end up in the Mafia! You know that there are spies everywhere!'

'He's right! Anyone could just take him away.'

'I said none, because I will be the one to take the boy under my care.'

Silence rang heavily in the meeting hall. Was it just L's imagination or did the American and German representatives just snicker?

L did not like being laughed at.

'It makes the most sense. I would train him to be a better detective than even I am. And he won't be used as a weapon by any government.'

'How ca-'

'How about.' Chief Yagami interrupted, quite done with everything going on. 'How about you all send my son offers and he choses where he wants to go?'

'That is a very good idea, Yagamisan,' L said. 'Do you say that because you are going to convince your son to join the NPA?'

Yagami Souichirou raised an eyebrow.

Murmurs of agreement were heard.

'The boy wants to be as great as his father, doing that is waging a lost battle.'

'We all know he wants to join the NPA.'

The Chief sighed. 'That is not necessarily true. My son would probably jump at a chance to join a super organisation or become some sort of secret agent. Working at the NPA would probably bore him, he already solves cases that has our very best struggling in minutes. And as his father I would hate to see him lose the passion I know he can have for something. Which might not be in Japan.'

'So, when can we send our offers?'

'Who is the most probable to get him?'

'It would obviously be us, the USA.'

'Or us, we are the Italians. Surely the bambino would love helping our country.'

'I'm sure he would love to serve our queen.'

'You may send your offers on August the thirty-first,' Chief Yagami concluded.

'But that is only 28 days away!'

Yagamisan was already packing and leaving, Matsuda following after him eagerly.

'Say, Chief,' Matsuda asked curiously. 'Who do you think Rai-chan will choose?'

Everyone leaned forward in their seats, waiting for an answer. Yagamisan and Matsuda stepped out of the room, but the Chief's answer slipped into the room as the door shut behind them.

'Knowing my son, he would choose the Russians.'

The room occupants just about blew off the soundproofed walls with the uproar they caused.

L, whose computer had not captured the sound properly, was left trying to guess what the chief had said. He guessed it was Russia, from the smiles that cracked across their faces.

L was not going to let this happen. He cleared his throat and breathed in deeply, preparing to speak every single person out of it. He was obviously the only one suited for the job. They did not know Light Yagami the way he did. He'd charm them all silly and have them doing his bidding left and right. Proof with the shinigami fetching when he said fetch.

They were already fighting over him like mad dogs. In no time the countries would stop fighting and the boy would be declared ruler of the world and the Americans will be sharing hotdogs with Russians. If shinigami could not resist his charm, then, could mere humans resist?

It was a good thing, L thought, that he was L. He would save them from their misery.

Chief Yagami, in the elevator with Matsuda, sighed. 'They are all fighting like starved dogs over my son - who is the piece of meat.'

'I don't blame them, Chief, Light would bring nothing but benefits for whoever he would work under.'

'And L,' the Chief muttered. 'He is also one of them. I'll be damned if he wants to turn my son into an emotionless, tireless, thinking machine whose fuel is sugar - the way he is. Light will surely choose Russia, or England.'

...

August 31st

Light only recieved one letter.

The envelope was completely black and a bloodred wax sealed it closed.

Chief Yagami inspected the L stamped into the wax and stood there for a second. He walked into the rain of water the sprinkler was distributing on the lawn and let the tough paper envelope get doused in water until it was soggy. He then ripped it to shreds and opened one of their trash bags waiting outside, placed the shreds in and closed the bag.

Placing his hands in his pockets, the Chief whistled and walked up to his house gaily.

Down the road, a green truck with a recycling sign painted on it advanced, someone stepping out now and then to dump the trash bags into the back of the truck.

Yagamisan opened the door to see his son, a smile on his face.

'Father, mother said you can take me to the police station with you today!'

Chief Yagami basked in the feeling of having an attentive child smiling up at you. 'Raichan, my boy, aren't you supposed to be preparing for school?'

Light blanched. 'Ryūk says school is boring! He does not want to go there!'

The Chief smiled. 'I'll ignore that lie if you stop convincing your mother to let you stay home.'

Light pretended he did not hear.

Outside, the Yagami's trash was collected.

...

September 2nd

A landlady, after several complaints from her tenants, knocked on door 28 of her apartment building. She had to get the pipes checked and could only do that if the floorboards on this floor were lifted.

Fifteen minutes later and no response from the occupant of the apartment, the landlady had run out of patience. She was going in, whether the tenant liked it or not, no one had seen him in four days, anyways. He was, most probably, gone on a vacation, the loaded bastard, and was not there. Or he had holed himself up here and was lamenting his broken relationship.

The landlady opened the door and walked in, her eyes scanning the empty room.

'Anyone home? It's me, Suzuki-san the landlady, I came in to check the pipes. There's a leak downstairs. We'll have to, oh my goodness! What sort of stupid idiot leaves the water running?!'

She had opened the door to the master bedroom, only to get her new pumps soaked in water that had come rushing out. So this had been the source of the leak! The asshole had gone and left the tap open!

Ms Suzuki marched to the bathroom angrily. She was going to fine that son of a

'Shige-san!' she gasped. 'Oh my goodness!'

There, laying in the overflowing tub, his eyes and mouth open wide lay her tenant. His limbs lifelessly blue-grey and bloated.

Ms Suzuki inhaled, long and shakily, and screamed, loud and shrill.


End file.
